La pelea de las Sombras
by LiNi.02
Summary: Una vez más el destino se ha encargado de unirlas y regresarlas a Céfiro. 3 años después las Guerreras Mágicas tiene la misión de salvar el lugar que tanto quieren. Una amistad deshecha y enemigas inimaginables las esperan. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1:El Nuevo Panorama

_**Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes son creación de CLAMP y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. **_**_Yo solo los uso por diversion._**

_**La pelea de las sombras**_

_**Capítulo 1: El nuevo panorama**_

Era un nuevo día en Céfiro, otro más negro y espantoso que el anterior, cada vez era más difícil sobrevivir. Nadie se había imaginado que algo así volvería a suceder y mucho menos en esas circunstancias, una nueva guerra había comenzado sin que nadie, ni siquiera Gurú Clef pudiera percibirlo. El nuevo panorama de Céfiro era devastador, era tan triste ver en lo que se había convertido, la situación se había salido de las manos, el caos se había apoderado del mundo mágico y lo que era peor sus tres heroínas no estaban ahí para ayudarlos.

—No puedo más — dijo después de caminar por varias horas —. Si tan sólo… — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —, discúlpame pero no puedo hacer más. Jamás me perdonaras por esto, por haber sido la principal causa de tanto dolor — se sentó en el césped —.Siempre tan valiente, tan decidida, tan fuerte mientras yo… la cobarde, la que no sabe decir no, soy tan fácil de manipular — la pelirrosa colocó sus manos en el pecho —. Lucy discúlpame, Latis esta…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una gran explosión ocurrió.

—¡Lucyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

Han transcurrido tres largos años y las heroínas de Céfiro continuaron con su vida por separado. No fue una decisión fácil, sólo fue algo que se dio por asuntos emocionales y sentimentales, para olvidar un lugar plagado de sueños rotos. Al principio las tres chicas se encontraban todos los días, salían, compartían, disfrutaban cualquier rato, todo parecía perfecto o pues en lo que se refería a las apariencias, ya que en interior la tristeza y un corazón roto las desmoronaba y destruía. La primera en alejarse fue Marina, para la guerrera del agua no era nada fácil fingir y sonreír en todo momento, estar junto a sus amigas y pretender que era la fuerte y la única que no se enamoró de nadie en Céfiro la hicieron un día tomar una decisión: Empezar una nueva vida. Cada vez que se iban a ver, sacaba miles y miles de excusas, cambio su número de celular, se empezó a meter en los asuntos del negocio de su padre, busco becas, formas para mantenerse ocupada y alejada de Lucy y Anais. Para la inocente del trió nunca le pareció sospechoso nada de esto, Lucy siempre la disculpaba y busca siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, con Anais no pasó lo mismo, ella desde siempre supo que Marina tenía su guardado, en más de una ocasión intento hablar con ella pero fue inútil, a la guerrera del viento le dolía ver como su amiga la evadía, como siempre tenía cosas más importante que llamar o verse con las que alguna vez dijo que eran sus hermanas. La siguiente en alejarse fue la más calmada del grupo, una vez Marina se fue de Tokio, Anais comenzó a darse cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo de recuerdos, se dio cuenta que uno de los principales motivos que la hacía seguir con las otras guerreras era porque ellas le hacían mantener vivo el recuerdo de Paris, cuando estaba con ellas se sentía un poquito feliz, sabía que era cierto, que lo había conocido, que se había enamorado. Desafortunadamente eso no bastaba, sus ilusiones y deseos nunca se hacían realidad, por más que lo anhelaba, lo pedía, lo suplicaba no volvía a Céfiro, no lo veía, no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Con todo el dolor una noche llamó a Lucy y le pidió que no la buscara porque necesitaba encontrarse con ella misma, saber quién era y que iba a hacer. Al ver la nueva situación Lucy no se rindió con o sin ellas volvería a Céfiro, sería difícil pero no imposible; esa mentalidad poco a poco fue desapareciendo, sus fuerzas y su entusiasmo se acabaron y todo volvió a lo que alguna vez fue…

La noche caía y una pelirroja llegaba a su casa luego de un día un pesado día en la escuela.

—¡Ya llegue! — gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hikari corrió hasta ella.

—¡Hikari! — Lucy se arrodilló y empezó a acariciarlo y jugar con él.

—Hola Lucy — saludó Saturno —, en unos momento está la comida.

—Gracias — dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Lucy hoy en la tarde mientras iba a comprar unas cosas me encontré con una amiga tuya — señaló volteándola a mirar.

—¿Enserio? ¿Con quién te encontraste?

Saturno lo pensó por un momento —creo que se llama Anais.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos — ¿en… enserio? ¿Y qué… que te dijo?

—Me saludo y me preguntó, que como estaba.

Lucy bajó la mirada enseguida —ya veo y no te dijo nada de mí.

—Eso fue lo que me pareció extraño, hasta donde yo sé ustedes son amigas, de las mejores, ¿o no es así?

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho — dijo con tristeza.

Saturno se aproximó a su hermana y la abrazó — todo está bien, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, no quiero que estés triste, estas son cosas que suelen suceder.

—Tienes razón. Yo solo espero que pueda algún día dejar de sentirme así, que llegue a perdonarlas y olvide todo esto.

* * *

—Y en fin eso fue lo que paso — dijo Lulú —, aunque bueno ya no me duele tanto, creo que ya me resigné.

—Cuanto lo siento, de verdad que ustedes hacían una bonita pareja, mi mamá estaba muy feliz, me decía que ese era el tipo de hombre que yo debía conseguir.

—Sí, pero bueno no importa, creo que todo tiene que acabarse algún día — indicó sonriendo.

Anais suspiró — eso es cierto.

—¿Sabes que hermana?, tú y yo deberíamos… no se salir un día, las dos estamos solteras, somos bonitas, ¿cuántos hombres no desearían tener una mujer como nosotras?

—Lulú como puedes decir eso, acabas de terminar con tu novio de cuatro años, se supone que estas triste.

—Ya te dije que me resigné Anais, a veces no basta con amar para estar con esa persona.

La rubia bajó la mirada al escucharla.

—De que me sirve amarlo si él ya no quiere y no puede estar conmigo — Lulú la volteó a mirar.

—Eso no lo sé, yo jamás he estado enamorada — mintió mientras levantaba la mirada.

—Si como no — dijo acercándosele —, como si no supiera que hace como tres años conociste alguien que te dejó en las nubes.

—¿Cómo dices eso?

—Te escuché hablar con las que en ese momento eran tus súper amigas.

—Lucy y Marina…

—Sí, ellas mismas. Yo alguna vez las escuché decir que no tenías mal gusto, que el chico que te gustaba no era cualquier persona, que era guapo y que se le notaba que te quería.

Anais desvió la mirada.

—Mi pregunta siempre fue… ¿Qué paso? ¿Si fueron algo?

—Eso ya no importa, como tú dijiste… fue hace tres años, ya nada es lo mismo, de él no sé nada y de ellas tampoco, así que mejor cambiemos de tema — señaló molesta.

Lulú la miró sorprendida, eran muy pocas las veces que su hermana reaccionaba de esa manera.

* * *

Marina miraba por la ventana la gran ciudad, era una de sus últimas noches en Londres y no podía dormir, el pensar que regresaría con su familia y con todos sus seres queridos la emocionaba.

—Cuatro días y regresaré — dijo mientras miraba el reloj sobre la mesa. Ya estaba muy entrada la madrugada.

La peliazul se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama.

….

—_Pero dinos Marina, ¿Por qué quieres irte?_

—_Papá quiero viajar, necesito despejar mi mente, quiero ver que otras alternativas tengo en otro país._

—_Pero hija no te parece muy apresurado, ¿no sería mejor cuando termines la escuela? — señaló la Sra. Ryuuzaki._

—_No, por favor déjenme ir — le pidió._

—_Marina…_

—_Cariño — el Sr. Ryuuzaki colocó su mano sobre la de su esposa —. Marina ya no es una niña, tú sabes que yo siempre he querido que ella viaje, que conozca nuevas cosas. Déjala ir además en Londres no va a estar sola, mi hermano con todo el gusto la recibirá._

_La guerrera sonrió, por fin lo había conseguido, se iría, se alejaría de todos y de… ellas._

…_._

Marina suspiró.

….

—_¿Por qué no quieres vernos? ¿Acaso tiene pensado irte sin despedirte? — preguntó Lucy aguantando las ganas de llorar._

_Anais la miró fijamente a los ojos._

—_Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, yo de verdad lo siento pero no puedo recibirlas en este momento — dijo con frialdad —. Las buscaré cuando sea el momento._

—_Marina… — Lucy se acercó tratando de entenderla._

—_Mira… este… mejor váyanse ya — les indicó dándoles la espalda._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¡Lucy! — Anais la miró desaprobando con la cabeza —, vamos._

—_No Anais, es que ella no puede hacernos esto._

—_Claro que puede, lo está haciendo. Por favor Lucy tú tienes que entender que a Marina ya no le importamos, ella quiere sacarnos de su vida._

_La peliazul la miró por un momento analizando lo que había dicho._

—_Ella ya no es nuestra amiga._

—_Sera mejor que se vayan, sobre todo tú Anais — dijo molesta._

—_Creo que nunca te conocí, no sé quién eres, ni porque confié tanto en ti — indicó la rubia con rabia —. Así no se hacen las cosas Marina._

_Lucy y Anais dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de salir Anais se detuvo y la volteó a mirar — ojala nunca te arrepientas de esto ¡Se terminó nuestra amistad! ¡Para siempre!_

…_._

Marina cerró sus ojos — jamás, jamás me voy a arrepentir, hice lo mejor — afirmó acostándose.

* * *

La noche transcurría en relativa calma, la habitación estaba oscura solo había sobre la mesa de noche un objeto redondo que emitía una extraña luz, en la cama Lucy dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de nada.

—Latis — dijo entre dientes —, te necesito…

**…**

Lucy abrió los ojos encontrándose junto a ella a la única persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba con él, por fin después de tantos intentos lo había conseguido.

—Latis mi amor te amo — le susurró al oído y luego le dio en beso en la mejilla esperando con eso despertarlo.

El ex pilar esperaba impaciente verlo abrir los ojos, pero al no ver respuesta volvió a hacer lo mismo sin encontrar resultados.

—Latis, deja de jugar y abre los ojos — dijo mientras se le acercaba.

De un momento a otro todo su alrededor se volvió oscuro, un vacío la invadió por completo, un terrible dolor hizo que quedara paralizada, todo en ella se estremeció, su amado espadachín no estaba dormido, no respiraba, no mostraba ninguna señal de vida.

—¡Latis! — exclamó mientras sus ojos se abrían hasta no poder. Lucy trataba de coordinar sus movimientos —no es que no puede ser — dijo antes de ahogarse entre lágrimas —.No me dejes… ¡por favor! — le pidió mientras se aferraba a él — ¡Latis! ¡Nooooooo!

**…**

—¡No! Tú no Latis, no me dejes, no te mueras, ¡por favor! — exclamó levantándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor — una pesadilla… fue sólo una pesadilla — dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente — Latis… — la peliroja tomó el medallón, el cual minutos antes había dejado de brillar — tengo miedo, mucho miedo…

La guerrera se levantó, todo le daba vueltas y esas imágenes no dejaban de pasar por mente. Jamás se perdonaría si a Latis le llegara a pasar algo, tenía que verlo, como fuera tenía que verlo. Una evidente ansiedad se apoderó de ella.

—Tengo que ir… Céfiro… ¿qué está pasando? — se preguntó cerrando sus ojos.

—_¡Lucyyyyy! _

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos de par en par —¿L-Luz?

—_No puedo más… Lucy… _

Lucy se dejó caer al piso —no puede ser… Anais… Marina… yo las necesito… — cantidades y cantidades de lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Así permaneció largo tiempo hasta que se levantó y se acercó al escritorio donde busco algo con desesperó.

—¿Porque nada puede ser como antes? — se preguntó mientras sacaba un álbum —. Una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver cada una de las fotos. En ellas aparecía junto a sus amigas, riéndose, feliz.

….

—_Pero no todo en Céfiro fue malo, conocimos personas increíbles — afirmó Lucy mientras se recostaba en la cama de Anais._

—_Si eso es cierto — dijo Anais mientras terminaba de escribir algo en el computador._

—_Muy buenos amigos, compañeros y… — Marina miró a sus amigas con picardía mientras le daba un sorbo a su limonada— amores._

_Anais se sonrojó ante el comentario y Lucy se tapó la cara con una almohada._

_La peliazul soltó la carcajada, le encantaba burlarse de sus amigas, verlas así — ustedes sí que son bobas, como si les estuviera hablando de quien sabe qué. Si se enamoraron y no de cualquiera._

—_Si lo dices por Anais, listo yo te apoyo — señaló quitándose la almohada._

—_Ay tan linda que eres, pero es que acaso Latis qué es… ¿Un arrastrado? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un cobarde? ¿El más débil de todos? ¿La persona que nadie en todo Céfiro conoce? ¡Oh! verdad que era un estorbo, discúlpame Lucy es que no lo sabía, debió haber sido otro Latis el que yo conocí. Uno que era hermano de la única persona que fue capaz de dar la vida por la libertad de la persona que amaba, el que yo conocí era valiente, fuerte, era el espadachín más poderoso de Céfiro, era incluso cuñado de la Princesa Esmeralda y concuñado del novio de Anais._

—_¡Marina!— la guerrera del viento se dio media vuelta —. Te pido el favor de que no digas esas cosas._

—_¿Que no diga qué? — le preguntó confundida._

—_Que Paris es mi novio, porque tú sabes que no es así — señaló bajando la mirada._

—_Si Marina, además bueno puede que lo que digas es cierto pero, ¿y que gano con eso? ¿Sabes cuantos km de distancia hay entre Céfiro y este mundo?_

—_Muchos lo sé pero es mejor reconocer que conociste el amor a negarlo o a callar lo que sientes — dijo con evidente molestia._

_Después de que la guerrera del agua habló guardaron silencio, era evidente que cada una tenía asuntos emocionales que resolver. Cada una tenía miles de razones para volver a ese mundo, muchas situaciones y cosas quedaron inconclusas, si no buscaban pronta solución a esto nunca podrían vivir en paz, siempre vivirán pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue, en los quizás o tal vez._

_Lucy abrió los ojos y volteó a mirar a sus amigas decidida — chicas… sé qué hace más de un año volvimos de Céfiro y que en varias ocasiones hemos dicho que queremos volver, hemos ido a la torre de Tokio y hemos hecho todo para regresar sin conseguirlo, pero… tal vez esto pase porque no nos sentimos preparadas, lo deseamos, pero en el fondo tenemos miedo de lo que podamos encontrar ahora que Céfiro está en paz, ahora no hay ninguna razón para pelear, si vamos podemos conocer y compartir más con cosas con todos los que viven allí y eso nos preocupa._

—_Sácame a mí de eso Lucy — le pidió Marina —, yo no tengo razones para temer, soy la única que no tiene ninguna situación que resolver._

_Anais fijó su mirada en la de ella esperando creer o más bien descifrar algo en ella._

—_Marina, ¿jamás sentiste nada especial por Ascot?_

—_Claro que sí, lo quiero mucho, Ascot es una persona demasiado especial para mí._

—_No me refiero a eso. Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿lo amas?_

_La peliazul suspiró —¿amar? claro que no cómo crees, ese sentimiento no lo conocí en Céfiro._

—_Que lastima, Ascot es un chico muy guapo._

—_Puede que sea verdad pero no tiene lo que yo busco en un hombre — dijo mientras sonreía._

—_Pero Lucy porque dices eso, ¿según tu forma de ver las cosas crees que alguna vez volvamos a Céfiro? _

_La pelirroja volteó a mirar Anais — ¡ah! pues si no lo propones claro que sí, pero para eso debemos estar unidas._

—_No creo que sea muy difícil de lograr eso, yo las quiero mucho a ustedes, de verdad que le agradezco a la Princesa Esmeralda que me haya escogido a mí como guerrera mágica, porque las conocí — afirmó Marina con seguridad._

—_Sí, Marina tiene razón, me siento muy afortunada de contar con ustedes dos — señaló mientras las volteaba a mirar._

_Lucy sonrió, el tener a sus dos amigas con ella le daba fuerza para seguir, teniendo el apoyo de Marina y Anais sentía que lograría conseguir su sueño: Volver a Céfiro donde estaba la única persona que sería capaz de amar toda la vida._

…_._

La pelirroja se sentó en su cama, le parecía increíble ver como todas las promesas y deseos se habían esfumado en tan poco tiempo, porque fue así, cuatro meses después de esa charla esa amistad tan sólida y difícil de romper. Se acabó.

* * *

**_Hola! bueno una vez mas estoy por aqui trayendoles otra de mis creaciones XD. Estoy loca lo se tengo 2 historias en proceso y no me basto jajajaja, de todas formas no pienso dejar olvidadas las otras, no eso nunca, me las ingeniare para actualizar las demas y obvio esta tambien, espero que les guste, aunque ya saben se reciben comentarios, quejas, reclamos, criticas, etc._**

**_Saludos._**

**_Lina Andrea Aleman C._**


	2. Chapter 2:La Pesadilla Acaba de Comenzar

**_Capítulo 2: La Pesadilla Acaba de Comenzar _**

Anaís buscó y buscó entre sus cosas — no está, Lulú estás segura de que no la cogiste.

—Claro que no.

—Se me está haciendo tarde — dijo mientras miraba el reloj sobre la mesa —, ni modos creo que… — Anais abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la esfera que tenía en sus manos. Sin pensarlo la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo esperando con eso… aliviar todo ese dolor.

Automáticamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como cada vez que ese nombre y esa persona llegaba a su pensamiento — ay no, ahora no, no en este momento — dijo intentando calmarse pero era demasiado tarde, por más que trataba sus mente se llenó de recuerdos — Paris… mi querido Paris… desearía tanto saber algo de ti… lo que sea — señaló limpiándose las lágrimas.

* * *

—Por favor es mejor que se alejen de aquí — dijo un joven muchacho —, este lugar no es seguro, por favor diríjanse junto con el resto de los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas al castillo. Comandante, por favor dígame como está la situación, ¿han tenido noticias de Guru Clef, de Latis o del Príncipe Paris? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a Ráfaga.

—No Kiyoshi, todavía no se sabe nada de ellos — dijo serio.

—Es increíble, Céfiro en guerrera por culpa de las "grandes traidoras", de verdad que supieron actuar muy bien.

—Será mejor que… — una gran explosión no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

Las personas asustadas corrieron a buscar rápidamente un refugio.

—Otra explosión, soldados por favor dirigiese a ese lugar — indicó mientras les hacía señas.

—¡Comandante! — un par de soldados llegaron corriendo —, el castillo ha sido destruido.

—¡Que! — exclamó abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—Esa explosión comandante, fue en el castillo.

Kiyoshi volteó a mirar a Ráfaga, sorprendido sabía perfectamente que ese lugar se encontraba su esposa.

Ráfaga salió corriendo no podida creer eso, necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que le había dicho, comprobarlo si era necesario con sus ojos. Si es castillo había sido destruido, eso significaba que Caldina… no, no quería creer eso.

—Kiyoshi te dejo encargado de todo — le dijo antes de irse.

—Como usted diga — dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor —. Malditas guerreras mágicas si no hubiera sido por ustedes nada de esto estaría pasando — señaló apretando sus puños —. No saben cómo las odio.

* * *

Marina llegó a la casa cansada después de haber hecho compras, estaba decidida a disfrutar las últimas horas en Londres hasta más no poder ; en la noche saldría con unas amigas por eso se había comprado un hermoso vestido y un zapatos, definitivamente nada la preocupaba, su vida era perfecta.

—Soy tan feliz — afirmó mientras se recostaba en la cama —, amo mi vida, tengo todo lo que quiero, hago lo que quiero, no me interesa nadie, por fin, no tengo que hacer lo que la gente diga — dijo cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Marina! — la llamaron mientras golpeaban — contesta el teléfono es una llamada para ti.

—¿No dijo quién era? — preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

—Dijo que se llamaba Clef que necesitaba hablar contigo urgente.

—¡Que! — Marina brincó de la cama y abrió la puerta — ¿quién dijiste que me llamaba?

—Rachel — dijo la muchacha mirándola confundida.

La peliazul cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo — aahh… eehhh… muy bien gracias ya contesto — dijo cerrando la puerta. Marina cerró los ojos calmándose, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así, ese nombre no era pero nada común, y no era que fuera fácil de confundir con otro. Su estómago dio un volcó, era evidente su nerviosismo, estaba demasiado pálida y toda ella temblaban — ay Marina pero que tonta fuiste — se dijo mientras contestaba.

* * *

Lucy miraba por la ventana como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento, su mente estaba en otro lado, algo le decía que Céfiro la necesitaba otra vez.

—Lucy… — la llamó su amiga moviéndola suavemente — despierta.

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y la volteó a mirar — ¿qué sucede?

—¿Amiga te sientes bien? Estas algo pálida.

—No te preocupes, no pude dormir bien es todo.

—¿Y por eso también andas así de distraída? — le preguntó otra compañera.

—Si — contestó sonriendo —, de verdad lo siento pero es que no me siento bien, lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar, me duele mucho la cabeza — indicó levantándose.

—Lucy pero, ¿y la practica?

—Lo siento enserio pero no creo que pueda así — el expilar se dirigió a la salida. No sabía bien que iba a hacer, sólo había dos personas con la que podía hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo, si fuera en otros tiempos de seguro las hubiera buscando. Que rabia y que cobardes resultaron ser, ese era el pensamiento que a veces llegaba a su mente, no era que realmente las odiara, Lucy no era de esas personas, pero si, no podía perdonarles que la hubieran dejado sola, luchando por algo que no era solo su deseo.

Una vez estuvo afuera miró al cielo buscando una respuesta, era ilógico que llegara a pesar eso y más sabiendo que de ser así correría la misma suerte que la Princesa Esmeralda, no le importó, decidió olvidarse de eso en ese momento, en ese instante en el que maldijo el haber renunciado a ser el pilar.

—Ay Latis, dame una solución, de verdad que quiero verte — dijo desesperada.

_—Lucy, solo tú puede acabar con todo esto._

Lucy miró a su alrededor, eso debía ser nada más producto de su imaginación, definitivamente tenía que serlo, no había razones para que ella siguiera por ahí.

* * *

Ráfaga cerró los ojos al ver el panorama, el gran castillo de Céfiro no existía, no quedaba ni la sombra.

—Caldina… — el esgrimista se arrodilló, no estaba seguro de poder soportar esto más, era demasiado injusto todo, aun así no quería juzgar, ni mucho menos culpar a nadie, a pesar de saber perfectamente quienes lo habían hecho.

—Ráfaga… — alguien que compartía su dolor apareció de la nada, para él era difícil de creer toda la situación. Cuando se lo comentaron no dudo ni un solo segundo y regresó de Cizeta tan pronto como pudo —, dime por favor quienes permanecían aún en el castillo.

—Estaba Caldina, Presea, Nikona, muchos habitantes y soldados… Ascot — dijo mientras lo volteaba a mirar.

El hechicero no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

—No Ráfaga, pero, ¿y los demás?

—Latis llegó hace poco de Autozam. Cuando empezó todo esto Guru Clef pidió ayuda a los demás planetas, él al igual que tú decidió regresar. No sé bien que paso con él, dijo que se encargaría de las traidoras de Céfiro y nunca más volvió.

—¿Qué pasó con Guru Clef y con Paris?

—Supongo que ellos al igual que Latis llevaron la peor parte, es decir, mira nada más quien es nuestro enemigo.

Ascot cerró los ojos —no Ráfaga no digas eso, yo jamás podría llegar a creer que fueran capaces de hacer esto.

—Céfiro se hundió muy rápido, más rápido que las otras veces, supongo que ha de ser porque sabían perfectamente cuál era su punto débil.

—Me reusó a creer en eso — señaló con rabia.

—Sí, lo mismo digo o decía yo, la verdad es que no me gusta pensar en eso, yo sólo hago mi trabajo — indicó mientras caminaba por todo el lugar.

—Ráfaga pero no se… tal vez escaparon, yo no creo que les haya pasado nada, además Nikona estaba en el castillo.

—Mira Ascot es mejor ser realista.

—¡No! Ráfaga cállate — dijo molesto —, no seas tan negativo.

* * *

Anaís caminaba desanimada por las calles, definitivamente encontrar ese objeto la había puesto muy mal. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría siéndole fiel a ese recuerdo? ¿Cuándo por fin lo iba a sacar de su corazón? ¿Cuándo iba a olvidar ese cuento de hadas? Estaba harta de preguntarse eso, detrás de esas preguntas siempre había un "pero y si no me ha olvidado cómo voy a hacer eso yo" "no, no quiero olvidarlo, nunca a nadie amaré como lo amo a él" "y si por alguna eventualidad regresara, y supiera que me ama, ¡No! Jamás me perdonaría no amarlo, no corresponderle". Era difícil, porque bueno no era una chica fea, no pasaba desapercibida para los chicos, pero nadie jamás llegaría a ser tan bueno o tan malo como su príncipe. Paris podía no sé el chico perfecto, podía tener muchos defectos porque a decir verdad, él no era el tipo de hombre de que hubiera pensado enamorarse, tenía cualidades y actitudes que no le convencían, pero lo amaba tal y como era. Físicamente era guapo, fuerte, tenía unos ojos de sol que la hipnotizaban, todo él le gustaba. La espontaneada y la sinceridad, ¡no! eso sí que no olvidaba, porque dijo mentiras… si al principio, pero como olvidar que fue tan abierto y sincero que le dijo que le gustaba después la notable desconfianza que mostro para con él. Arriesgó su vida para salvarla, siempre la apoyo, estuvo con ella, olvidándose por completo de que ella era la asesina de su hermana. Era terriblemente difícil olvidarlo, aparte algo en ella le decía que más pronto de lo que imaginaba iría a Céfiro y por fin definiría su situación sentimental.

_—Muérete ya principito de quinta — dijo mientras aparecía en sus manos una esfera de energía y se preparaba para lanzarla —. No te preocupes por el resto, Céfiro quedó en muy buenas manos — la mujer sonrió maléficamente —. ¡Muérete ya! — gritó lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas._

_Paris sólo logró cerrar sus ojos y esperar el impacto, ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar o esquivar el ataque. Estaba muy malherido._

_Una explosión ocurrió nublando y desapareciendo todo._

Anais abrió los ojos y cayó casi que inconsciente al suelo.

—¿Señorita se encuentra bien? — le preguntó un señor que acudió a ayudarla.

—Paris… — dijo aterrorizada.

—¿Señorita que tiene?

—No, no, no, no, no — la rubia estaba fuera de sí — ¡por favor alguien que lo ayude! — gritó desesperada ante la mirada sorprendida y confusa de toda las personas—. ¡No! yo tengo que hacer algo.

* * *

Sus amigas se reían y hablaban muy animadas mientras ella permanecía algo alejada, no se sentía bien, nada la motivaba, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Estaba ausente, su mente divagaba en cosas sin sentido, cosas sin importancia, ella misma las había llamado de esa manera en más de una ocasión. Era estúpido pensar en ese lugar y más que todo en esa persona. Como si él alguna vez hubiera pensado en ella como algo más que una niña, la heroína de Céfiro, la guerrera del agua, no era tan tonta; además sabiendo que el mago supremo, el Guru de Céfiro parecía no tener derecho a enamorarse y si tuviera ese derecho pues hay estaba Presea. Qué bonita realidad, definitivamente no valía la pena pensar o imaginar nada, ya suficiente era con saber que su amor imposible.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiró mientras regresaba de sus pensamientos.

—_Tú piensas… yo actuó._

—¿Eh?

_—Tú sientes… yo mato._

Marina miró confundida a su alrededor buscando a la persona que le hablaba.

_—Tranquila que esa preocupación ya no existe._

Cerró sus ojos y los abrió peor de confundida.

_—Acabo con todo para liberarte._

La peliazul comenzó asustarse, no había nadie a su alrededor hablando, estaba sola — ¡bah! Pero qué locura — dijo intentando sonreír. Si antes no se sentía con ánimo de nada ahora menos, una punzada acompañada de un mareo la sorprendió una vez se levantó.

—Marina, ven — la llamó una de sus amigas.

La guerrera movió su cabeza e ignoró lo que sentía.

—Amiga porque andas tan alejada, pensé que querías pasarla bien, divertirte. Sabes que esta es tu despedida.

Marina sonrió — si lo sé, lo siento es que creo que eso de regresar me tiene no se en otro planeta — señaló mientras tomaba asiento junto al grupo de amigas — claro, claro pero si debe ser eso… obvio que estoy así por el regreso, encontrarme con el pasado no es bueno — pensó mostrándose lo más calmada que podía llegar a ser —. Ni locas, no ni loca regresó por ustedes, esa amistad… no, nunca me atrevería a darle una segunda oportunidad. Anais es una odiosa y Lucy es… la persona más ilusa — una vez más Marina se daba ánimos para seguir firme en su posición, no podía dejarse, el hecho de que Céfiro hubiera aparecido en su pensamiento sin querer no significaba que iba a correr como una loca y se iba a matar por nadie, POR NADIE.

* * *

Lucy llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación encendió la computadora y como era costumbre miró en su correo algún mensaje, saludo, reclamo, hasta ofensa de las que fueran llamadas hace tiempo "las heroínas de Céfiro".

La guerrera del fuego seguía conservando las cualidades que la hicieron merecedora del título de "pilar", es por eso que nunca olvidaba enviarles algún mensaje o postal saludándolas, preguntándoles por su vida, felicitándolas por su cumpleaños, deseándoles feliz navidad, año, día de San Valentín, etc, etc, etc. Lo triste de esto era que no había respuesta. En el chat nunca las veía conectadas. Aun así esa tarde cambio su imagen y su nick.

"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth"

Quizás estaba perdiendo la cabeza pero hoy más que nunca tenía la esperanza de que sus amigas reaparecieran. En los tiempos en los que eran mejores amigas, siempre usaban ese tipo de nick como forma de recordar sus aventuras o solo por diversión, de todas formas era la mejor forma de describir su personalidad.

—Por favor chicas, aparezcan — dijo mientras miraba la pantalla —. Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no está bien.

* * *

Otra tarde estaba próxima acabarse y los ánimos cada segundo empeoraban, en un refugio improvisado descansaban los habitantes mientras que a las afueras algunos soldados hacían guardia.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente plan comandante? — le preguntó Kiyoshi acercándose.

Ráfaga respiró profundo, no podía ocultar más su rabia y su tristeza, la mujer que amaba estaba muerta, no había podido cumplir con su promesa, no la había protegido, no había estado ahí con ella.

—Kiyoshi ahora no — le pidió Ascot.

—Ascot déjalo — indicó Ráfaga dándose la vuelta —, no podemos dejar que ellas nos destruyan, esta gente depende de nosotros.

—Si es verdad. Además no podemos perder la esperanza, no creo que esas estúpidas hayan logrado eliminar al Guru Clef, a Paris y a Latis.

Ráfaga sonrió con ironía— como se nota que no sabes que tan fuerte es el enemigo. Ellos tenían todas las de perder, no era una pelea cualquiera.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Es muy difícil separar la mente del corazón — señaló Ascot —, eso fue lo que paso y por eso es que no sabemos nada de ellos — el hechicero apretó sus puños, estaba seguro de que él también correría la misma suerte si se llegaba a cruzar con las causantes de toda esta tragedia, sobre todo con una.

—Hasta donde yo sabía Paris sólo amaba a una sola persona, él me dijo que como ella ninguna, estaba seguro de su amor — indicó el soldado —, no creo que se haya dejado embaucar por las mentiras de una maldita aparecida.

—Es que es maldita aparecida como la llamas, sabía perfectamente eso, conocía muy bien Paris — señaló Ascot.

—El que me sorprendió en la tercia fue Guru Clef, eso no lo esperaba — Ráfaga volteó a mirar Ascot.

Ascot lo miró por un momento y luego desvió la mirada. Le dolía, no como antes, no como hace tres años cuando Marina lo rechazó, pero aun así le costaba reconocer que había perdido después de tantos esfuerzos. Si una personita lo llegara a ver así, de seguro que tendría serios problemas.

El hechicero salió a dar una vuelta sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Cerraba los ojos una y otra vez ansiando olvidar lo que había visto, quería creer que era mentira, que era sólo producto de su imaginación, pero no podía, no era el típico sueño o pensamiento que tenía con respecto a su amor, era algo más profundo, real, algo terriblemente espantoso, una mujer que no pudo siquiera reconocer había atacado a Paris sin ninguna compasión. Quería morirse, literalmente, nunca había sentido sensación parecida.

—No Paris… — Anais se sentó en el piso junto a su cama y abrazó sus piernas mientras lloraba —, no me dejes… — dijo en medio de fuertes sollozos —. No puedo seguir mi vida si tú no estás conmigo…

_—Traidora — dijo Paris mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre en su labio —, esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca._

_—Uy que miedo — señaló sonriendo._

_—Maldita, pelea entonces — el peliverde sacó su espalda._

_—Si lo que digas, pero mejor te propongo que te mueras ya — la mujer movió su mano haciendo brillar la joya de su guante._

—¡No espera! — Anais miró a su alrededor desubicada — ¿qué está pasando? — Se preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada sus manos — ¿qué es esto? — se preguntó totalmente impresionada, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

* * *

**_Hola aqui va otro capitulo, gracias a las que ya han dejado reviews :D nos vemos muy pronto._**

**_Bye  
_**


	3. Chapter 3:Temores y Presentimientos

_**Capítulo 3: Temores y Presentimientos que se Hacen Realidad**_

_**...**_

—Eres una desconsiderada… no te importó dejar a las personas que de verdad te quieren y se preocupan por tu bienestar… la salida más fácil siempre es huir, pero a pesar de eso el sentimiento siempre está presente… tú más que nadie sabes que eso es así.

—¡Sshhh! Esa conciencia no sirve — dijo seriamente una mujer —, mejor déjame a mí, déjame que me encargue de todo. Nada de sentimientos ni de cosas inútiles… mejor vive así, nada pasa, nada te importa, nada te preocupa, la vida perfecta, lo que siempre mereciste…

**…**

—Lo merezco… — balbució mientras daba la vuelta y seguía profundamente dormida —. Lo quiero…

** …**

—Me vas a hacer pagar por algo que no sabía, tengo el poder de leer la mente pero nunca lo utilicé contigo, mereces privacidad. Además yo te… quiero Marina — Guru Clef cayó inconsciente al suelo.

**…**

La guerrera abrió sus ojos y duró sin parpadear varios minutos, se sentía bastante aturdida. Esas palabras nunca las había escuchado de parte de él y siempre lo había anhelado.

Un relámpago la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Tengo que dormir y dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces, no puedo volver a obsesionarme con Guru Clef, no quiero — señaló apretando sus ojos.

Luego de que Lucy dijera que volverían a Céfiro si se mantenían unidas, Marina comenzó a tener una especie de sueños en lo que estaba con el mago supremo. Esos sueños comenzaron a animarla y hacer más grande su deseo de volver a verlo, lo extraño era que cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería el reencuentro se llenaba de inseguridades y de temores, era frustrante. Cuando empezó a comprender que el dichoso regreso jamás sucedería, la frustración se convirtió en odio, sus temores e inseguridades se hicieron tan grandes que ya no pudo y no supo cómo enfrentar a sus amigas. Si les decía sobre su amor por Guru Clef de seguro se burlarían de ella. No quería estar peor.

* * *

Anais salió del baño, estaba aterrorizada, la sangre no era suya, no estaba herida ni nada por el estilo, era terrible y no quería pensar en eso.

—Paris… — sollozó mientras se sentaba en la cama —no te mueras…

—¡Anais! — Llamaron a la puerta —, hermanita abre la puerta.

Pero la guerrera no respondió, estaba en shock, totalmente horrorizada.

—Pa-Paris… — lo llamó mirándose las manos mientras temblaba — no puede ser, yo no pude lastimarlo. ¡Noooooo!

—¡Anais! ¡Abre la puerta!

La rubia había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos y temores que no escuchó los gritos de su hermana, sólo pensó por unos instantes en buscar a la única persona que tal vez le llegaría a creer.

—¡Anais! — gritó abriendo la puerta con desespero.

—¿Lulú que sucede? — le preguntó volteándola a mirar.

—¿Por qué no abrías?

—Lo siento pero estaba ocupada —Anais se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

La mayor la miró momentáneamente y luego quedó sorprendida al ver algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo —¡Ay! No.

—¿Qué pasa?

Miró a su hermana con preocupación —¿estás bien?

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Lulú negó con algo de duda la cabeza.

* * *

—Pensé que no regresarías por ahora — dijo Ráfaga.

—Sólo necesitaba pensar, no es nada interesante llegar a tu planeta y ver en lo que se ha convertido. No he podido asimilar ni la mitad de las cosas Ráfaga —Ascot bajó la mirada —, por favor… discúlpame, no estuve aquí cuando más lo necesitaron. Soy un cobarde que prefirió huir porque no fue capaz de enfrentar nada de lo que sentía.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, hiciste lo que creías conveniente.

….

_—Pues Ascot esa es tu decisión — dijo Caldina con tristeza._

_—No va a ser algo permanente, sólo quiero hacer lo mismo que Latis, viajar y conocer —el ojiverde trató de consolarla._

_—Entonces me parece perfecto, además así puedes despejar tu mente — la bailarina se secó las lágrimas._

_—Viajo mañana._

_Caldina se acercó y lo abrazó — sé que te va ir bien Ascot. Por favor no te olvides de mí, te quiero mucho._

_ …._

—Ascot, Caldina nunca pensó eso de ti, ella sabe… sabía que tú la querías mucho. Se alegró bastante cuando supo que te habías quedado en Cizeta, es más se comunicó con las princesas para que te dieran el mejor trato.

El ojo verde se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo.

—Sí, pero no es suficiente, yo soy alumno de Guru Clef, yo soy de Céfiro, yo tenía que estar aquí… con ustedes.

—Deja de culparte, no sabías que esto iba a suceder — dijo el esgrimista colocando su mano en el hombro del hechicero.

—Ráfaga cuéntame, ¿cómo paso todo esto?

—Todo esto comenzó hace más o menos una semana…

….

_—Ya es hora de irme —comentó Ráfaga._

_—Cuídate mucho — Caldina rodeó a su esposo con sus brazos y lo besó —. Te amo._

_—Y yo a ti mi amor — el esgrimista la atrajo más hacia él besándola._

_En ese momento el mago se acercó —¡cof! ¡cof!_

_—Disculpa Guru Clef no quería hacerte esperar —señaló Ráfaga soltando a su esposa y volteándolo a mirar._

_—No te preocupes—Guru Clef sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía._

_—Muy bien —Caldina le guiñó el ojo a su esposo —, nos veremos luego — dijo dando media vuelta caminando por el pasillo._

_—Creo que este es el mejor momento Céfiro._

_—¿A qué te refieres Guru Clef?_

_—Cefiro por fin esta en paz, las personas por fin entendieron que el planeta es de ellos, mira todo lo que han logrado —el guru se acercó a la ventana —, las cosas aquí en el castillo marchan mejor que nunca, Paris por fin entendió cuál era su labor, Caldina y tú están muy bien._

_—Pues tú también andas muy bien Guru Clef, ¿no es cierto? —Ráfaga fijó su mirada en la del mago —, no puedes negar que andas muy feliz por el regreso de una de tus más grandes alumnas._

_El mago sabía muy bien a que refería. Es que cada día le era más difícil ocultar su gusto e interés por la recién llegada. _

_—Creo que no puedo mentirte, tú al igual que Latis me conoce muy bien. Marina me gusta y el tenerla aquí conmigo me hace muy feliz._

_—Entonces he de suponer que los rumores son ciertos, todas las noches Marina y tú…_

_—Claro que no, entre nosotros no hay nada todavía, sólo hemos salido un par de veces como amigos, ella no me ha dicho nada con respecto a nosotros, no quiero forzarla a nada que no quiera._

_—Ya veo, pero ¿y entonces Presea qué? _

_—Nosotros ya hablamos, dejamos en claro que somos amigos, todos los malentendidos los arreglamos, es lo mejor, no quería que se fuera para Autozam molesta conmigo._

_—Eso es verdad, Caldina me había comentado algo con respecto a eso, tengo entendido que Presea se va para Autozam luego de la visita que ellos juntos con Cizeta y Farhen van a hacer en un par de días._

_—Eso es cierto Ráfaga, las guerreras mágicas merecen una gran recibiendo, es por eso que Paris y yo hemos decidido invitar a los demás planetas._

_—Supongo que para eso me necesitabas._

_—Por lo general buscaría a Latis, pero como esta no creo que pueda ayudarme._

_—Entiendo._

_La antes mirada relajada de Guru Clef cambió bruscamente como presintiendo algo; un segundo después todo a su alrededor se estremeció al sentir una fuerte explosión. _

_…._

—Ese fue el primer ataque — dijo Ráfaga sentándose en un roca.

—¿Cómo supieron que eran ellas? —cuestionó bastante afligido —. ¿Qué paso después de ese ataque?

….

_—¿Que está pasando Guru Clef? —preguntó Presea mientras corría hacia los chicos en compañía de Caldina. _

_—¿Presea a donde fueron las guerreras mágicas? — preguntó preocupado Paris aproximándose a ella._

_—No lo sé… ellas me dijeron que saldrían a dar una vuelta por alguna aldea cercana, quieran conocer al Céfiro de ahora. _

_—¡No puede ser! — el príncipe exclamó desesperado —. Céfiro está siendo atacado y ninguna de ellas tiene poderes ni amas con que defenderse — miró hacia la puerta decidido —. Iré a buscarlas, no quiero que le pase nada a Anais._

_ —¡Espera Paris! — gritó Guru Clef deteniéndolo —, no es necesario que vayas a buscarlas, ellas están bien y ya vienen en camino. Te pido que te calmes._

_—¿Que está pasando Guru Clef? ¿Quién atacó a Céfiro? _

_—No se Caldina, no logro percibir ninguna presencia maligna. —contestó con preocupación —, esto es lo más extraño._

_…._

—Fueron muy sínicas, pretendiendo estar preocupadas por todo — señaló con rabia —. Esas niñas cambiaron con el tiempo.

El hechicero tomó una piedra apretando su puño hasta romperla — ellas no tienen ninguna razón para hacer algo como esto.

—Ascot justificaron su actos — señaló mirándolo —. Afirmaron que esta era su venganza por todo lo sucedido, según ellas, ellas por haber sido nuestras salvadoras son las únicas que tienen el derecho de quitarnos la vida.

—¡No Ráfaga eso es mentira! Marina es una persona muy dulce, ella junto con las otras no pueden…

—Entonces será mejor que no me preguntes nada, es claro que siguen amando a Marina.

—¡Yo no la amo! — gritó molesto —. Caldina… la necesito… quiero a mi hermana y a mi amiga de vuelta… esto no está pasando — Ascot comenzó a llorar, estaba tan confundido —, eres muy insensible Ráfaga… no te importa nada… Caldina era tu esposa y está muerta… no estás sufriendo, no te importa nada…

El esgrimista apretó sus puños y dio la vuelta, estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos, su familia, todo había desaparecido. No quiera sentir nada malo por ellas, las apreciaba, sentía cariño por las "traidoras de Céfiro", pero le era muy difícil.

* * *

—Yo tengo… — Luz escupió un poco de sangre — no puedo morir… tengo que avisarle a Lucy, ellas son las únicas que pueden salvar a este mundo. Además…

….

_—No Latis — Luz se acercó al espadachín tomándolo entre sus brazos —, no te mueras, Lucy te necesita — señaló mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas._

_—Lucy… L-Lucy… Lu… cy — Latis abrió sus ojos, estaba malherido y débil —te amo._

_—Y ella a ti, no te mueras te lo suplico._

_—Eres una maldita… te ju… ro que nunca… te voy a perdonar por esto — el espadachín intentó ponerse de pie pero fue inútil._

_—Latis yo no quise que esto pasara… soy una tonta — Luz comenzó a sollozar —, no quise hacer esto, no quise hacerte daño. Me deje llevar por mis emociones. Soy tan fácil de manipular._

_El espadachín la miró sorprendido._

_—Yo te juro que voy a hacer todo para traerla._

_—¿Qué?— Latis cada vez parecía menos consciente._

_—Latis, Lucy va a venir te lo juro — Luz tomó la mano del espadachín—, no te mueras — le dijo mientras se acercaba —, no la abandones — la pelirrosa deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Latis —. No… no… ¡no te mueras Latissssssssss!_

_…._

—¿Lucy que hago? ¿Cómo te traigo? — se preguntó angustiada.

* * *

—Anais — Lulú agarró fuertemente a su hermana del brazo haciéndola entrar a su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quieres explicarme ¿qué te está pasando? Durante toda la cena no pronunciaste una sola palabra, tienes la mirada perdida, estas toda pálida y para completar encuentro en tu habitación una reguero de sangre.

La guerrera desvió la mirada, era tan evidente su mal estado. Se sentía tan angustiada y no podía evitarlo, algo en su interior le decía que Paris estaba en grave peligro y ya presentía lo peor.

—¿Tienes problemas? ¿Son tan graves como para que te estés lastimando? Por favor Anais no quiero verte así, no quiero que termines haciendo una locura.

—No, espera no digas eso, yo estoy bien Lulú… lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño accidente nada más…. mira Lulú estoy muy cansada, no ha sido un buen día, tengo que solucionar algo — la rubia dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

¿Su ansiedad y desespero serían capaces de hacerla recordar viejos tiempo? Después de que se prometió no buscarlas, no llamarlas, no hacer mayor esfuerzo por saber algo de ellas, sobretodo de Marina. La amistad de ellas dos había terminado bastante mal como para buscarla, para hablar con ella y pretender que nada paso, aun así no podía olvidar que de por medio estaba la única persona que amaba y por la cual daría la vida si era necesario.

* * *

—¿Lucy? — Saturno entró a la habitación de su hermana encontrándola profundamente dormida sobre el escritorio.

El cansancio y la una larga espera había terminado por agotar a la pequeña pelirroja hasta dejarla dormida.

—Ay Lucy… — Saturno cerró los ojos al ver sobre el escritorio una caja de pañuelos y en la pantalla de la computadora un mensaje que decía:

_ "Solo quiero hacer de cuenta que nada paso… tenerlas de vuelta, ser lo alguna vez fuimos, la combinación perfecta… tengo miedo, las necesito más que nunca amigas, por favor mándenme una señal"_

No necesitaba saber más, era claro que su querida hermana había permanecido bastante tiempo esperado que alguna de sus "amigas" apareciera conectada y al no haber respuesta su desesperación la había llevado a llorar, a desahogarse intentando aliviar ese dolor.

….

_S__aturno se quedó viendo a la rubia que caminaba cerca de él. La chica quien parecía haberlo reconocido caminaba rápido como si estuviera evitando algún encuentro con él._

_—¿Anaís? — le preguntó al ver que el semáforo cambiaba y la rubia se dete__nía —. Tú eres Anaís, ¿verdad?_

_La guerrera hizo un pequeño gesto de fastidio y luego lo miró — Buenas tardes Saturno, ¿cómo estás?_

_—Muy bien Anaís — contestó sonriendo —, que sorpresa encontrarte, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_—Este…si… yo he estado muy ocupada —la rubia dirigió su mirada al semáforo rogando porque este cambiara rápido._

_—Ya veo... — Saturno la miró fijamente logrando percibir el fastidio que parecía sentir —. ¿Tienes afán?_

_—S-si… si… lo siento tengo que irme, que gusto verte adiós — dijo mientras salía corriendo._

….

Saturno alzó a su pequeña hermana y la recostó en la cama — tranquila que todo está bien, ahora descansa — le susurró mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

* * *

—¿Que tienes pensando hacer el día de hoy?

—No sé, no quiero que se me acaben los días — contestó Marina mientras se terminaba de cepillar su largo y hermoso pelo azul.

—¿No quieres regresar?

Suspiró ante la pregunta — no es eso… lo que pasa es que no sé con qué me vaya a encontrar allá.

—Mmmm entonces es verdad que tú hiciste todo esto porque querías alejarte de alguien — afirmo la jovencita.

—Claro que no.

—Pues así de malo debió ser para que hayas decidido huir — la prima de Marina comenzó a reírse.

La peliazul la volteó a mirar. ¿Huir? otra vez esa palabra. Ella no quería definir su partida de esa manera, para la guerrera esta había sido su única salida. Egoísta o no, necesitaba pensar en ella y su conveniencia. Vivir aferrada a un pasado y a un amor inexistente no estaba en sus planes.

—Deja de decir eso — pidió molesta.

— Bueno eso ya no importa. Disfruta de tu último día aquí, ya que mañana viajas muy temprano.

—¡Que!

—¿No sabias? Tú padre llamó al mío y le dijo que había cambiado el día y la hora del vuelo, ya no viajas en dos días. Te vas mañana.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? — La guerrera empezó a ponerse ansiosa y nerviosa.

— Tranquila que no es mucha la diferencia, entre mañana y un par de días más.

Marina cerró los ojos y salió de la habitación molesta— esto no puede ser, no quiero volver, no quiero estar cerca, no quiero, no quiero — caminó hasta encerrarse en el baño y se recargó en la pared. Tenía un mal presentimiento —.Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para inventarme algo y no volver.

— _No te preocupes mi querida niña._

—¿Mmmm? — la guerrera miró a su alrededor —. Esa voz…

—_Solo es que me digas que hacer y yo lo hago._

—¿Cómo? — preguntó confundida sin lograr ubicar a quien le hablaba.

—_Yo sólo quiero que estés bien._

Los ojos de Marina se abrieron hasta más no poder al ver como su reflejo en el espejó cobraba vida — estaría al borde de un paro cardíaco si no fuera porque desgraciadamente ya experimente algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Aun así no puedo dejar de sorprenderme, estamos en el mundo místico y no en Céfiro, que es el lugar donde suelen ocurrir cualquier cantidad de cosas extrañas e inesperadas — señaló tratando de sonreír —. ¿Puedo saber quién se supone que eres?, y lo más importante, ¿qué haces aquí?

El reflejo sonrió _— soy tu conciencia y he venido para que este más tranquila, es mejor que no vuelvas a Tokio, esas niñitas andan buscándote para lo mismo de siempre, es mejor que este aquí. Aunque si tú quieres podemos llegar a un arreglo y yo con todo el gusto me puedo encargar de ellas._

—Estoy loca de verdad que sí, no encuentro otra explicación — indicó respirando profunda y mirando al techo —. Gracias Guru Clef por haberme dejado con estos traumas.

—_Ni que lo digas, él sí que tiene la culpa de todo, por eso te puedo decir que ese problema ya no existe_.

—¡Que! ¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó algo temerosa.

—_Olvídalo, mejor sigue con tu vida que yo me encargo del resto —_ respondió mientras volvía a su estado natural.

—Espera un minuto… ¿qué se supone que significa esto? — el corazón de Marina comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y todo su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas.

* * *

—¿Viste lo fácil que era?

La rubia sonrió maléficamente — así es que tenemos que hacer las cosas, no nos combine para nada que esas tres se junten

— No te preocupes, además si así fuera, ¿quién va a traerlas hasta aquí? ¿Luz? — le preguntó tapándose la boca para no reírse.

— No seas ilusa, esa estúpida no tiene los medios, ni la energía — dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el poco césped que quedaba en Céfiro.

—Eso es verdad, aunque no deja de preocuparme. Lo mejor será que acabemos con ella.

—Déjame a mí, tú encárgate de los demás, todavía existen dos problemas grandes aquí.

—¿Lo dices por Ráfaga y Ascot?

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Bah! No te preocupes, de verdad que tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con Ascot.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?

—¿Qué es que no te gusto engañar de semejante manera al príncipe de Céfiro?

— Por supuesto que sí, fue muy muy divertido y satisfactorio haber hecho todo lo que hice con él. Estaba tan enamorado que no pudo saber que yo no era Anaïs — señaló mientras se reía.

— Te entiendo, con Guru Clef paso algo parecido. No me imagino la cara que pondría Marina si supiera que su adorado mago si la amaba —dijo mientras se reía.

* * *

**_Hola. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, espero que con este les quede un poco más claro lo que esta pasando._**  
**_Mil gracias a todas las personas por leerme y aun más a las que dejan reviews. _**  
**_Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. _**  
**_Suerte y saludos._**

**_Lina A._**


	4. Chapter 4:Se Desbarata la Vida

_**Capítulo 4: Se Desbarata la Vida en Céfiro y en Mundo Místico**_

Lucy abrió los ojos, su cabeza le dolía mucho — ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacía un poco de memoria de lo último que había hecho.

_—Lucy… te necesito… si me escuchas por favor respóndeme._

—¿Eh?

_—Búscalas, ustedes son las únicas que pueden hacer algo por Céfiro._

La pelirroja miró confundida todo lo que la rodeaba — ¡y quien dijo que para luchar yo las necesito a ellas! ¡Soy el pilar!— exclamó en un momento en el que se salió de control —. ¡Tontas, malas amigas! ¡No las necesito, yo puedo sola con esto! — Lucy se levantó molesta, indignada, pero con el paso de los minutos se fue calmado, no por más que lo intentaba no podía odiarlas —. Sé que no soy la única… — dijo mientras se acercaba a su computadora y la encendía — Céfiro es un tema que ninguna de nosotras podrá olvidar jamás.

* * *

—¿Te levantaste de mejor ánimo?— le preguntó Lulú mientras se recargaba en puerta.

La rubia respiró profundo y la volteó a mirar —no estaba de mal humor ayer Lulú, solo necesitaba tiempo a solas — contestó desanimada.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que te pasa?, se supone que entre tú y yo no hay secretos hermanita.

Anaís cerró sus ojos al escuchar lo último, vaya que sí existía una infinidad de cosas que no sabía su hermana, pero es que como iba a explicarle todo lo referente a su viaje a otra dimensión, sobre su misión como guerrera mágica del viento, sobre todas las aventuras y desventuras que vivió allá, como explicarle sobre su "relación" con el príncipe de ese planeta. No podía y no debía o de seguro terminaría internada en una clínica de reposo declarada loca.

—Anaís, dime una cosa — Lulú se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente.

—¿Que necesitas?

—Todo esto es por Lucy y Marina, ¿verdad?

—Cla-Claro… que no — contestó nerviosa desviando la mirada.

—Ay hermanita porque no me cuentas bien que fue eso tan grave que te hicieron ellas.

—Simplemente me di cuenta que cada una tenia diferentes formas de pensar y de ver la vida. Lucy es muy fantasiosa y cree que con sólo desearlo todo se va a hacer realidad, en cuanto a Marina… es la personas egocéntrica, no le importa las demás personas, es bastante… egoísta.

….

_—Alo, buenas tarde, ¿sería tan amable de comunicarme con Marina?_

_—¿Quien la llama? _

_—Anaís Hououji._

_—Este… la señorita Marina se encuentra muy ocupada y no puede atenderla._

_—Y volvemos a lo mismo, esta es la cuarta vez que me dicen lo mismo — se dijo mentalmente con tristeza. Su amiga llevaba semanas evadiéndola, inventando infinidad de excusas —. Muy bien sería tan amable de decirle que se comunique conmigo tan pronto como pueda._

_—Por supuesto no hay ningún problema, yo le diré._

_—Muchas gracias que pase buena tarde —colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su cama, sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad —. Si una de nosotras se va, ¿qué va hacer de todo esto? — se preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, el simple hecho de pensar que nunca podría volver a Céfiro la aterraba. Si bien era cierto que no habían podido ir aun guardaba la esperanza de que pronto lo lograrían._

_…._

—Pero y si estaba ocupada, tú no puedes culparla — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que luego fue peor…

_…._

_—¿No se suponía que hoy tenías que acompañar a tu madre a no sé dónde? — le preguntó Anaís al verla salir de una tienda._

_—Sí, ya voy para allá — contestó nerviosa. Detestaba que la descubrieran diciendo mentiras y más Anaís, quien parecía darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y motivos que la llevaban a comportarse de esa manera._

_—Marina creo que tú y yo tenemos algo importante de que hablar — señaló seria._

_—No seas paranoica, ya he de imaginarme sobre qué y déjame decirte que no es nada de lo que estás pensando, yo solo ando ocupada con cosas de mi familia — dijo intentando convencerla —. Te prometo que luego tendré suficiente tiempo para ustedes y claro que vamos a volver a Céfiro eso no lo dudes —indicó con un evidente sarcasmo, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia —. Adiós amiga — se despidió acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola aún más confundida y dolida a la guerrera._

_…._

—Es normal que la gente se aburra de hacer lo mismo, ese plancito de ustedes de ir a la Torre de Tokio a mirar el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad y hablar, tarde o temprano cansa, ustedes parecían obsesionadas con ese lugar, yo creo que todo el mundo ya las reconocía. Por cierto, ¿por qué amaban tanto ese lugar? ¿Qué es que había algo muy interesante allí?

Anaís se limitó a suspirar mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio y encendía su computadora.

—Todo va a estar bien no te preocupes, tal vez ellas no debían permanecer más en tu vida. Anaís, tú sabes que yo estoy siempre para ti — indicó abrazándola —. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti —afirmó sonriendo.

—Bueno hermanita como no quisiste contarme nada entonces será mejor ir a arreglarme, tengo una cita con un amigo, nada importante pero igual…— sonrió y se dirigió a la salida.

Una vez sola se dispuso a revisar su correo, algo que inusualmente hacia debido a los constantes mensajes de Lucy, preguntando y diciendo cosas que aunque lo negara le dolían. A pesar de eso se atrevió a revisar el contenido de los mensajes, sintiendo que cada una de las palabras eran como una puñalada. Lucy no había perdido ni media esperanza de recuperar su amistad y de volver a Céfiro.

La mirada de la guerrera cambió radicalmente al ver el último mensaje de su "amiga", el cual era totalmente diferente a los demás, en el no le preguntaba nada, no había un saludo amistoso, ni mucho el usual "_te extraño y quiero amiga no lo olvides nunca_", no nada de eso. Anaís totalmente confundida movió su cabeza levemente y retomó la lectura del mensaje.

**_Te necesito, así me odies, así no quieras saber de mí, esto es algo de fuerza mayor, algo que jamás imaginé… Anaís, yo sé que tú lo sientes, no sé porque pero sé que no soy la única con este terrible presentimiento. No te pido que seas mi amiga, ni que pretendas serlo, sé que hiciste lo que creíste conveniente y no quiero ni mucho menos me interesa meterme en tus decisiones… esa es tu vida y cada una de las cosas que haces quedan en tu conciencia._**

**_Anaís no quisiera decirte esto créeme, no quiero que suene a chantaje ni nada de eso pero si esto llega a ser verdad, si eso que sentimos es cierto tú sabes quien estaría en peligro… ¿no es así?_**

**_Ojala que analices la situación detenidamente y pienses en qué hacer._**

**_Cuídate y espero que este bien._**

**_Att: Lucy Shidou_**

La rubia no pudo contener sus lágrimas, no sabía que pensar, las palabras de Lucy le habían llegado, entendía a qué se refería y eso la asustaba terriblemente, el que Lucy el ex pilar la persona más importante en Céfiro sintiera lo mismo era algo preocupante.

—Si es cierto, esto que siento si es cierto… Paris esta…

* * *

Era triste ver a Céfiro así, una vez más bajo esas condiciones, todas las aldeas estaban destruidas y solas, de los bosques era contados los que aún permanecían en pie, la topografía de Céfiro había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Podía ser cierto que ya no existiera el sistema pilar pero al darse cuenta de la triste realidad, al ver a sus salvadoras convertidas en sus enemigas y saber que ellas llevaban la ventaja, había acabado con el ánimo y las ganas de luchar de los habitantes.

¿Cómo luchar en contra de las que había hecho tanto por ellos? ¿Cómo tratar de destruir a la que se creía seria la futura soberana de Céfiro? ¿Cómo luchar en contra de la persona que la corona había elegido para convertirse en el pilar? ¿Cómo destruir a la persona que había sido su primer amor, la razón por la que había decidido crecer? Ascot no paraba de torturarse una y otra vez con ese tipo de preguntas, no quería ser débil, no debía.

—Lucy… — lloró una pequeña que se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva.

El hechicero la volteó a mirar saliendo de sus pensamientos — ¿te encuentras bien pequeña?

La niña se limpió lágrimas mirándolo — estamos perdidos… ¿cierto?

Ascot se aproximó y se arrodilló — ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

—Mi nombre es Lira — contestó en medio de sollozos —. Vamos a morir… Lucy... ella no puede ser mala… ella no pudo haber hecho esto ¿verdad que ella no es la culpable de esto?

Cerró los ojos se sentía igual que la pequeña, confundido y aterrado.

—El señor Latis… él va a ayudarnos, yo lo sé.

El ojiverde respiró profundo y bajó la mirada — maldita pesadilla porque no termina — dijo mentalmente —. No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, a ti no te va pasar nada, tanto Latis como yo vamos a protegerte — sonrió —. Te doy mi palabra.

—Tú pareces ser una buena persona, por eso voy a creerte — comentó se acercándose y sonriéndole —. Gracias Ascot — la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

—¿Cómo vas Zaz? — preguntó el comandante.

—No te preocupes Geo ya logré encontrar cual es el daño en los sistemas de la nave.

—Por favor Zaz no tardes en repararlo, Céfiro nos necesita, la situación del planeta es grave — dijo mientras miraba las imágenes en el monitor —. Algo muy malo debió haber ocurrido, no logro comunicarme con el castillo.

Geo apretó sus puños…

….

_—Ya todo está listo Latis no tienes nada de qué preocuparte — señaló sonriendo —. En un par de días podrás ver a Lucy._

_Latis trató de ignorar el comentario pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó, no podía evitarlo había anhelado tanto ese momento._

_—¡Por favor señorita cálmese! — gritaron al otro lado de la puerta —. No puede ver al comandante sin ser anunciada — golpes y disparos se escucharon._

_ —Lo siento de verdad pero esto es algo importante y no puedo esperar._

_Tanto Geo como Latis voltearon a mirar a la puerta._

_—¡Deténgase!_

_—Perdón._

_Sin alcanzar a hacer algo una fuerte explosión hizo desaparecer tanto la puerta como parte de la pared._

_—¿Pero qué significa esto? — preguntó Geo abriéndose paso entre el humo._

_—Yo siento mucho haber hecho —una mujer de cabellera rubia que iba recogida en una cola, ojos marrones, vestida de naranja apareció de la nada._

_—¿Presea? — Latis se aproximó —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_—Latis que bueno verte… Céfiro te necesita, Guru Clef a tratado de comunicarse con ustedes pero ha sido muy difícil — dijo en medio de un ataque de nervios._

_—Sera mejor que se calme —indicó Geo molesto por lo que la armera había hecho._

_—¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Cómo están todos… las guerreras mágicas? — la miró confundido._

_—No sabemos bien que está pasando pero Céfiro ha sido atacado en varias ocasiones, tanto Guru Clef como la guerreras mágicas no han podido dar con el enemigo. La situación es preocupante, las personas no quieren que ni Lucy, ni Marina, ni Anaís los ayuden, es como si las odiaran, es algo muy raro. Guru Clef no sabe que vine hasta aquí, pero es que las cosas se están saliendo de las manos_

_…._

El comandante respiró profundo

….

_—Latis es mejor que esperen hasta mañana — dijo Geo mirando al espadachín y luego a Presea —. Esta jovencita está todavía muy nerviosa, es mejor que pasen la noche aquí y mañana bien temprano si quieren nosotros podemos llevarlos._

_—Gracias Geo por el ofrecimiento pero no es necesario nosotros podemos solucionar esto, mañana partiremos a Céfiro._

_Presea afirmó con la cabeza._

_—Muy bien — el comandante se acercó a la armera —. Sera mejor que vaya a descansar, en un momento Zaz la llevara a su habitación. _

_—Siento mucho el daño que cause en su nave, pero es que era algo urgente y sus guardias no querían dejarme pasar._

_—No se preocupe — dijo serio dándole la espalda —. Por cierto si no estoy mal usted es la jefa de artesanos de Céfiro —indicó deteniéndose y mirándola._

_—A si es._

_—Ya veo así que usted es la persona que iba a viajar con nosotros luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida —señaló mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, quedando más que encantado con las cefiriana._

_…._

—Geo, Geo… ¡¿me escuchas?! — grito Zaz.

—Eh perdón ¿qué me decías?

—¿Otra vez estás pensando ella? — Zaz comenzó a reírse —. Todavía quieres seguir negándolo, Geo estás enamorado.

—No estoy enamorado, solo me parece una mujer hermosa e inteligente, la verdad es que eso no importa, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

—Ya falta poco, en un par de horas podremos despegar.

* * *

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias — contestó una pálida y temblorosa Marina.

—Pero que fue lo que te paso, estabas perfectamente, te encerraste en el baño y saliste peor de lo que estas, casi pierdes el conocimiento.

—Sí, yo sé — respiró profundo, sus nervios seguían algo alterados.

—Sera mejor que le diga a papá que la cena de despedida se haga aquí.

—No espera, yo estoy bien sólo fue algo momentáneo… me sorprendió lo que me dijiste y eso mezclado con que no… no he comido bien este día me afectó — indicó intentando no preocupar a nadie más.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor prima no le digas a nadie sobre esto, yo estoy bien te lo juro, no me hagas pasar mi último día aquí encerrada, ni que vengan doctores ni nada que se les parezca — le suplicó la guerrera poniéndose de pie evitando a toda costa que se notara su debilidad.

—Está bien, espera aquí — la prima de Marina se dirigió a la salida dejando a la peliazul sola.

Un profundo desesperó la invadió por completo, no podía seguir con eso, siempre fingiendo, había hecho hasta la imposible por sacar de su vida todos los recuerdos, todas las cosas que pudieran hacerla recaer pero no lo había conseguido, la imagen de Guru Clef no paraba de darle vueltas y esas palabras que había escuchado de parte de él en el sueño se repetían en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — Marina se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llorar —. Me dueles… me dueles mucho… me duele el haberte conocido, el haberme permitido sentir esto, me duele ser quien soy y darme cuenta que así lo anhele lo desee nunca voy a dejar de ser lo que soy para ti… pero lo que más me duele es el saber que nunca nos vamos a volver a ver Guru Clef — abrazando sus piernas se dejó llevar por todos sus sentimientos —. Te amo tanto… quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

….

_—¿Por qué haces esto? — le preguntó totalmente fuera de control Anais._

_—¡Que te importa! — gritó volteándola a mirar — Ya basta Anais abre los ojos y piensa… ya no vale la pena nada, olvídalo ¡por favor!_

_Era la tercera vez que peleaban en la semana, su desespero, rabia y desilusión iban en aumento, no aguantaba más, se acercó a quien "parecía ser su amiga" y con todas las fuerzas la abofeteó — ¡deja de ser así! — Exclamó en medio de sollozos —. ¿Por qué te volviste de piedra? ¿Ya no sientes o qué? ¿Nunca te has dado la oportunidad de amar?_

_…._

—¡No! — Marina apretó sus puños — ¡tonta! ¿Era muy difícil entender que no quería que me preguntaran nada? No todos vivimos un cuento de hadas — dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

….

_—Somos amigas y no importa lo que pase nos témenos — Lucy sonrió mientras miraba a cada una de sus amigas._

_ —Nunca lo dudes — Marina correspondió la sonrisa de la pelirroja —. Y como muestra de eso les traje un pequeño regalo —la guerrera buscó rápidamente entre sus cosas —, espero que les guste — dijo mientras les mostraba tres collares, cada uno con un mensaje "Mejores Amigas"_

_—Marina esta hermoso — señaló Anais tomándolo —, gracias amiga — dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Te quiero mucho._

_…._

La peliazul se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana —¿cómo será la vida de ellas ahora? ¿Lo habrán logrado superar? ¿La palabra Céfiro significara algo todavía?

* * *

Lucy se miró por última vez en el espejo, su estado anímico había cambiado un poco, tenía serias sospechas de que tanto Anais como Marina aparecerían pronto.

—Bueno creo que lo mejor será salir a distraerme con algo — dijo dándose la vuelta sin percataste que el medallón que siempre llevaba colgado en cuello cayó al suelo desportillándose.

El fuerte sonido la hizo detenerse y mirar al suelo —no… no… —como si se tratara de un presagio la pelirroja comenzó a temblar, se puso pálida y su mirada mostraba un temor que jamás había imaginado sentir — Latis… — no pudo contener su angustia — esto no puede estar pasando.

_—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!? ¿Me escuchas?_

—Latis… no puede ser… — el ex pilar abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar y a gritar —. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ir a Céfiro?

—_Lucy…_

La guerrera se quedó quieta mirando a su alrededor — esa voz… esa voz es de… ¿Rayearth?

_—Mi niña…_

—Rayearth eres tú, no puedo creerlo, ¿do-dónde estás? — preguntó confundida.

_—Mi niña estoy en otra dimensión, no sabes cuánto me alegra poder comunicarme contigo._

—¿Rayearth qué está pasando?

_—No tengo mucho tiempo, quisiera explicarte la situación pero ha sido muy difícil lograr esta comunicación, sólo te voy a decir que Céfiro te necesita más que nunca._

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo está Latis? ¿Está bien? ¿Le paso algo? Por favor Rayearth no me digas que le pasó algo malo —el corazón de Lucy empezó a latir a gran velocidad —¡Rayearth contéstame por favor! ¡Rayearth! — angustiada lo llamó hasta más no poder, pero la voz del genio no se volvió a escuchar.

—¿Mal? ¿Céfiro? Latis? — dijo mirando el medallón —Marina... Anais… ¿Dónde están? — la pelirroja se encontraba en un especie de trance, su entorno había dejado de existir. El sólo imaginarlo, la volvía loca.

* * *

—Creo que lo conseguí — señaló dejándose caer en el césped.

—¿Enserio?

—Déjame Midori — Luz intentó cerrar los ojos.

—Eres patética, deberías morirte ya —la mujer rubia de largo cabello, ojos verde oscuro, mirada penetrante y fría sonrió.

—Ni Aoi ni tu no van a conseguirlo, yo tal vez muera aquí pero ellas van a volver y entonces la historia será distinta.

—Sabes que tus palabras no importan mucho, ellas no van a volver y si vuelven... pues ha de ser muy triste ver todo esto.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? — le preguntó fijando su mirada en la de ella.

—Porque yo sé lo que Anais piensa — contestó segura

Luz se llenó de furia, odiaba lo sínica que era su "compañera" y con la poca energía que tenia se preparó para atacarla — jamás te voy a perdonar por esto, no tenías por qué matar a Latis, él ya estaba bastante mal.

—¿Y entonces tenía que esperar a que tú acabaras con él? No lo ibas a hacer nunca, te cambiaste de bando Luz, ese fue tu error.

—¡Cállate! ¡Flecha de Fuego!

—¡Ya! Dejen de jugar — una mujer de larga cabellera azul intensa que iba recogida en una cola, ojos azules, apareció deteniendo el ataque —. Desgraciadamente lo que está diciendo esta estúpida es cierto, logró comunicarse con Rayearth el genio de Lucy — indicó mirando con desprecio a Luz.

—¡Que! Pero…

—No digas nada — la peliazul levantó sus mano callándola.

Esa era quizás la diferencia más clara entre las verdaderas guerreras mágicas y este trio, aquí no era Luz la líder sino Aoi el alter ego de Marina, una mujer fría, calculadora, segura, decidida, manipuladora, que no conocía la palabra temor. Características que le habían permitido engañar y posteriormente acabar con Guru de Céfiro.

—No podemos acabar con ella, no hasta que nos diga que fue lo que hizo.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo necesitamos saber cómo hizo para comunicarse con Rayearth, para así nosotras hacer lo mismo con Ceres y Windom.

—Por favor Aoi, no sigas con esto, no te bastó con haber matado a tanta gente inocente, ya has acabado con la vida de Marina, mataste a sus amigos, a la persona que ama. ¡Por favor detente! — Luz intentó hacerla entrar en razón, no quería estar en contra de ellas, eran sus hermanas al fin y al cabo.

—A si claro, eso es terrible, pero sabes no me importa — señaló riéndose —. Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. Tú eres débil yo no, a diferencia de ti, yo no me dejo convencer por nadie. Mejor dinos que hiciste.

—Jamás, ustedes los quieren para terminar de suplantarlas, los quieren para terminar de acabar con todos.

—Aoi mátala ya, eso lo podemos averiguar después, ya hemos terminado con las personas que más estorbo podían llegar a ser.

La mirada azulada se volvió aún más seria y fría —¡Cállate tonta! ¿Que no te das cuenta de la situación? Lucecita va a hacer que ese trío de estúpidas se reúna, Rayearth va a facilitar la comunicación con los otros genios y van a volver no sé cómo pero lo van a conseguir, al fin y al cabo la pelirroja esa es el pilar de aquí. Otra cosita querida tengo serias sospechas de que Guru Clef no está muerto.

—¡Que!

* * *

**_Hola! bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les halla gustado, la verdad es que no pensé actualizar sino hasta el otro fin de semana aunque todavía les debo un capitulo de mi otra historia y no pareció, mejor para la otra semana (si es que doña inspiración se queda conmigo) termino el capitulo y actualizo La parte que me hacia falta. _**

**_Les agradezco a todas mis lectoras por leerme y claro por sus lindos reviews y mensajes, significa mucho para mi esto. _**

**_Al grupo de locas que les encanta llenarme el correo con comentarios en el face, chicas las quiero gracias por hacerme reír tanto, Nancy gracias por tu linda amistad :D Fuu&Ferio hasta el fin de los tiempos. a Antitos le ganaste a las clemis que he conocido y lo que dice Nancy es cierto tienes clemitis jajajajaja, me caes muy bien. a Jessica otra clemi aish de verdad que fue un gusto conocerte y pues a Olivia amiga te espero aquí hasta el día que puedas estudia mucho que tienes a un fiel lectora :D que no te va abandonar._**

_**Bueno ya no siendo mas me despido no sin antes desearles buena suerte en todo. Saludos.**_

_**Lina **_


	5. Chapter 5:El Lamado que Alertó

_**Capítulo 5: El Llamado que Alertó Sobre la Situación.**_

La noche había llegado y luego de haberle pedido a su tío que la llevara recorrer las calles de Londres por última vez llegaron a un elegante restaurante. Marina no dejaba de sonreír por fin había conseguido apartar de su cabeza momentáneamente de todas las cosas que la atormentaban.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de tu estadía aquí — dijo el tío de Marina.

—Claro que sí, todo estuvo genial, ustedes se encargaron de hacer de este viaje algo inolvidable — afirmó mirando a su tíos y a su prima.

—Sabes que nos vas a hacer mucha falta, pero que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre están abiertas para ti — señaló su tía tomándola de la mano —, eres una persona muy importante para nosotros.

—Yo lo sé y por eso que pienso venir más seguido — definitivamente Marina había encontrado el lugar adecuado para estar alejada de todo o… eso creía.

—Ojalá que este escape te haya ayudado querida prima — indicó su prima sonriendo.

La guerrera le lanzó una mirada fulmínate.

—Espero que la próxima vez que vengas traigas a tus padres, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermano.

—Claro que sí, cuando decida… regresar aquí — por alguna razón Marina se sintió extraña al decir las últimas palabras. Como si fuera algo imposible de suceder —, él vendrá.

* * *

Sin importarle absolutamente nada, Lucy luego de haber escuchado a Rayearth corrió en busca de una de sus "amigas", necesitaba saber de una vez por todas si Marina se encontraba en Tokio.

La amorosa madre de Marina la recibió con un gran abrazo y la invitó a pasar cosa que alegró un poco al ex pilar.

—¿Entonces Marina no ha regresado? — preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

—No mi niña, aunque ella tiene vuelo hoy según horario japonés.

La pelirroja sonrió al escucharla.

—Mi esposo se va de viaje pasado mañana y bueno antes de irse quiso ver a Marina, es por eso que se adelantó unos días el viaje— la señora Ryuuzaki sonrió —. Te podrás imaginar lo molesta que se puso.

—Claro que si me imagino, pero lo bueno es que dentro de poco va a estar con noso... digo con ustedes — dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Ay mi niña pero no te veo para nada feliz. Yo pensé que te iba a gustar la noticia, al fin y al cabo ustedes son amigas y de las mejores.

Lucy sonrió ocultando todos sus sentimientos.

—Deberías comentarle a Anais esto para que estén cuando Marina llegue — propuso la señora con emoción.

—Bueno yo la verdad creo que es mejor que ese sea un momento familiar, con nosotras luego será — dijo tratando de sonar segura, ese reencuentro iba a estar muy interesante.

La madre de Marina la volteó a mirar confundida y luego sonrió — bueno pues si quieres, por mí no hay problema, yo lo único que quiero es ver feliz a mi hija.

La guerrera respiró profundo, ella también deseaba verla feliz, de hecho quería que las tres fueran felices pero con los últimos acontecimientos vea todo tan lejos e inalcanzable que la asustaba terriblemente.

* * *

— Vamos Anaís… — Lulú haló con fuerza del brazo de su hermana — vas a ver que te vas a distraer.

—¡Ay! Lulú pero ya te dije que no quiero ir allá, además no me dijiste que te vas a ver con un amigo, por favor déjame en paz que enserio que hoy no tengo ganas de nada — indicó con resignación y tristeza.

—Si me iba a ver con un amigo pero no sé, no me siento con la capacidad de salir con alguien — dijo mientras suspiraba —, además como iba a dejarte sola si cuando entré a tu habitación estabas llorando y medio ida Anaís.

—No pasa nada ya te dije, deja de estar tan pendiente de lo que hago o me pasa.

—¡Cállate! — le gritó molesta —, deja de tratarme así que yo no tengo la culpa de tus malditas amarguras, así te guste o no vamos a ir a la torre de Tokio, vas a enfrentar ese pasado y lo vas a olvidar mientras comemos pastelillos — terminó con una súper sonrisa que contagiando un poco a la rubia guerrera — ¡Vamos!

Mientras caminaban y se acercaban a la torre Anaís no pudo contener sus lágrimas, ese lugar le traía infinidad de recuerdos bonitos y tristes, mirado por las grandes ventanas había llorado y suplicado que apareciera una vez el planeta de las montañas flotantes, sus esperanzas cada vez se desvanecían con más fuerza, su tranquilo y paciente corazón parecía estarse muriendo sin descanso.

Una vez estuvo frente a la gran estructura su desesperó y angustia de pensar en la posible situación que estuvieran viviendo Céfiro aumentó, para ninguna de las tres era desconocido que la torre de Tokio era el punto de conexión con el mundo mágico, es por eso que sus subconsciente y corazón de guerrera mágica la comenzó a llamar.

—Anaís, yo sé que todo va estar bien — la animó.

La rubia no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró en la mente de la guerrera se posó el ultimo recuerdo que tenía de la torre.

….

_Llevaba más de dos semanas que no habla con Lucy, con Marina era ya más de un mes. Anaís no podía evitar sentirse sola en ocasiones y más en ese día, el día en el que su hermana estaba enferma y le había pedido unos pastelillos que vendían en la torre de Tokio. A pesar de que le pidió y la evadió no pudo negarse._

_Su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, sus ojos parecían cascadas — ¿por qué? Yo no quiero estar allí, no quiero ver ese lugar — dijo mientras caminaba por las calles. Anaís tenía un mal presentimiento que iba creciendo a medida que se acercaba al lugar en cuestión —. Paris… ay no puedo, la princesa Esmeralda se equivocó de persona, yo no merezco esto — señaló deteniéndose en la entrada —. Este es mi karma— susurró dirigiendo su mirada al interior más exactamente hacia los ascensores por donde salió una pequeña pelirroja, quien por su forma de caminar y su mirada dirigida al piso se podía deducir que lloraba. Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron y aunque sus impulsos le decían que fuera abrazarla, no lo hizo, ella prefería compartir su dolor de lejos._

_…._

—Deberíamos, no se… ir a otra cafetería hermana — propuso mientras caminaban —, mi amiga Kasumi me recomendó los pastelillos de allí — dijo señalando con el dedo.

—Lulú ve tú y los compras, yo quiero quedarme aquí — indicó dirigiendo su mirada a los grandes ventanales.

La mayor de las Hououji suspiró y dio media vuelta.

* * *

—Princesa Aska, las princesas de Cizeta necesitan hablar con usted, ¿qué les digo? — preguntó Sanyung.

—Que molesta resultaron ser esas dos — dijo incomoda —. Parecen no entender que Fahren no desea tener relación alguna con tan insignificante planeta.

—Es que no desean hablar de eso, sino que me mandaron decirle que es algo muy importante, algo con respecto a Céfiro y a las… guerreras mágicas.

—¡Que! — exclamó abriendo los ojos —, ¿acaso paso algo malo?

—No lo sé, es mejor que usted hable con ellas.

—Muy bien comunícame con ellas Sanyung, cualquier cosa que se trate de Anais es importante.

—Así será princesa.

* * *

En la Bravada de Cizeta una de las princesa, la más irritante no hacía más que caminar de lado a lado mientras que la otra simplemente sonreía y se servían una taza de té.

—¿Ves cómo es Tatra? que se cree esas niñita — dijo colocando sus brazos en la cintura.

Tatra abrió sus ojos — cálmate y no si…

—¡No me interrumpas!, nosotras también somos princesas y no tenemos por qué esperar a esa tonta — afirmó totalmente molesta sin percatarse que era escuchada por la princesa de Fahren.

—Tata por favor.

La princesa Aska respiró profundo conteniendo toda su rabia.

—Tata yo creo que es mejor que te sientes y que hablemos con la princesa Aska — le propuso mientras le hacía señas para que viera en la "pantalla" a la princesa.

Al verla la menor de las princesas se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—Que gusto poder comunicarnos con usted princesa Aska — dijo Tatra haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Deja los formalismos y dime que necesitas.

—¡Ay niña deja de ser tan grosera! — le gritó —, ¡que no te das cuenta que Tatra sólo quiere ser amable contigo, no te creas tan importante, nosotras también somos princesas y mucho más bonitas que tú niñita tonta!

—¡Sí! Pues no sé, si lo sabías pero la que comenzó fuiste tú engreída — se defendió.

—¡Niñita tonta! te falta tanto para llegar a ser como nosotras que si somos todas unas damas.

—¿Damas? Pero si son unas vulgares — afirmó.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

—Por favor hermana deja de gritar, sabes que en este momento hay cosas más importantes — intentó detener la discusión.

—¡Tatra! No me interrumpas.

—Pero… — la princesa no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a llorar —como puedes tratarme de esta manera.

—¿Mmmmm? — la princesa Aska la miró sorprendida.

—Eres muy cruel.

—Pero… — la menor de las princesas cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo —, yo sólo quiero hacerle entender a esta niña que no puede creerse mejor que nosotras, llevamos no sé cuánto tiempo intentando darle una información importante y sólo se ha dignado a ignorarnos, que falta de respeto.

—Princesa… — Chang interrumpió la conversación — por favor disculpe a la princesa Aska.

—¡Que! Como puedes decir eso Chang.

—Princesa por favor díganos que está pasando en Céfiro — continuó con la conversación ignorando por completo a la pequeña princesa.

Tatra se limpió las lágrimas — nosotras fuimos informadas que Céfiro está en problemas.

—¡Eso es mentira! — indicó Aska —, Guru Clef nos dijo lo mismo pero luego Anais se comunicó conmigo y me informó que la situación estaba bien, que no había sido nada grave.

—Pues viniendo de una guerrera mágica eso es lo único que se puede esperar — afirmó Tata.

—¡Que! Como puedes decir eso, Anais no es una mentirosa, no te metas con ella princesita.

—¡Bah! sigue confiando en ella, es más si quieres invítala a tu planeta para que le haga lo mismo que a Céfiro — rió con ironía.

—Tata compórtate por favor — dijo seria —. Disculpe princesa Aska pero me temo que esa información es falsa, desafortunadamente las guerreras mágicas traicionaron a Céfiro y lo destruyeron, nosotras tuvimos la fortuna de llegar a tiempo y pudimos salvar a unos habitantes, el castillo fue destruido.

—Por favor hermana no le digas nada, ella verá si nos cree, que mejor en vez de estar jugando a las muñecas o dibujando dragoncitos y niñitos, que mejor use su magia para verificar si esto es verdad o no.

Aska cerró sus ojos por un momento y tomó asiento intentando entender la situación. La princesa quería mucho a Anais que el enterarse de todo la asombraba y aterraba —no puede ser… — por la mente de la pequeña pasaban los recuerdos que tenia de la guerrera — ella no…

—Princesas les pido el favor que entiendan, esto no es fácil.

—Entendemos, pero necesitamos de su colaboración, nuestra nave no da abasto y hay demasiadas personas heridas, nos comunicamos con Autozam y nos informaron que ya se dirigían para acá, nosotras nos encontramos un poco cerca de Céfiro, necesitamos que nos ayuden a trasladar a las personas, si es posible que los lleven a su planeta — dijo Tatra.

—Muy bien, hablaré con la princesa y en momento nos comunicaremos con ustedes.

—Muchísimas gracias señor, debo decirle que esto no ha sido decisión de nosotras, dos personas nos han encargo esto. Céfiro necesita de todos nosotros.

* * *

—No puede ser cierto — dijo Geo.

—Sí, es increíble, es bastante desolador el panorama — señaló Zaz viendo las imágenes en la computadora —, ¿Tú enserio crees que haya alguien vivo todavía?

—Bueno yo… — el comandante suspiró mientras pensaba en la armera.

—Ay Geo — Zaz colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero en señal de apoyo —, ojala siga vida, al igual que Latis.

—Para mí todo es como un sueño, no puedo imaginar a Lucy haciéndole daño a cuanta gente veía.

—Se a lo que te refieres, ella no parecía ser una mala persona, por algo Águila la quería — indicó bajando la mirada.

—Menos mal que Águila no está aquí, sería algo muy triste saber que su mejor amigo murió a manos de la guerrera que quería tanto.

—Qué historia de amor tan triste Geo, Lucy mató a Latis, la persona que supuestamente amaba — señaló con ironía —, de verdad que es muy difícil de creer.

—Yo la verdad no sé qué pensar, todo es muy confuso — Geo se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas algunos dulces —. Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es llegar hasta donde las princesas de Cizeta.

* * *

—Y entonces terminaste enredado con una de las princesas — le dijo Kiyoshi en tono de burla, era la primera vez después de todo lo sucedido que se sentaban a hablar y a descansar.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que ni yo mismo se cómo fue que pasó — indicó Ascot —, pero creo que en este momento no puedo pensar en eso, Tata no quedó para nada contenta con mi regreso.

—Pues hasta donde yo supe Guru Clef les pidió ayuda pero como te puedes dar cuenta ni Autozam, ni Cizeta, ni Fahren hicieron nada.

—Yo les pedí a Tatra y Tata que no viniera, era mejor así — suspiró —. Tata odia a Marina, siempre me dijo que no confiaba para nada en ella y cuando sucedió esto pues…

….

_—¿Que es que no te basta con esto Ascot? — le preguntó mirándolo fijamente._

_—Tata es que…_

_—¿Sabes algo? — la princesa lo interrumpió molesta —, defiende cuanto quieras a tu guerrera adorara, eso no va a cambiar nada lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. A mí no me extraña de Marina, siempre supe que era manipuladora y que detrás de su amabilidad si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, había puras mentiras, engaños, ella tenía la palabra traidora escrita en su frente. _

_—No me digas eso por favor — le pidió con tristeza —, porque no entiendes que me cuenta creer en esto, Marina nunca sería capaz..._

_—¡Vaya! tú sí que eres bien ciego y eso me aburre, es por eso que te voy a decir lo siguiente: lo de nosotros que luego de escucharte… creo que nunca existió, termina aquí. Me gustas Ascot y creo que hasta te… quiero, pero no estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto. ¡Corre! ¡Vete detrás de ella!, si tanto la amas traiciona tú también a tu planeta — Tata no esperó respuesta alguna del hechicero solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el interior del castillo._

_…._

—Luego de esa conversación me dirigí tan rápido como pude hasta aquí.

—¿Cuál es Marina? — preguntó confundido.

—Ella es la guerrera mágica del agua, la chica de pelo azul.

—Creo saber quién es, la más solapada de las tres — afirmó.

El ojiverde se levantó molesto y harto — pues creo que la única forma en que deje de creer en ti, es verte de frente — pensó y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo salió del refugio.

—¡Ascot! — lo llamó Ráfaga.

—Ahora no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer.

* * *

Luz abrió los ojos con dificultad, todo su cuerpo le dolía, como pudo se levantó mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido.

….

_—Pero como es que Guru Clef no está muerto, acaso no te habías cerciorado de eso._

_Aoi apretó sus puños —pues sí, pero creo que me equivoque, Guru Clef es muy astuto y me hizo creer eso, pero hace unos momentos intentó hablarme telepáticamente. Lo ignoré, creí que me estaba volviendo loca o que Marina había tenía una visión o algo parecido— indicó molesta._

_Luz sonrió, todo parecía estarse aclarando._

_—¿Entonces cuál es el plan? — le preguntó Midori sonriendo levemente, si bien Aoi era la líder le encantaba verla como se equivocaba._

_—No sé, el asunto con el mago lo arreglo yo, tú mejor preocúpate por hallar a los que faltan, además si no lo recuerdas las princesas de Cizeta andan por aquí cerca. Mira Midori yo te advierto desde ya… que no voy a tolerar una error más, así que más te vale que Latis y Paris si estén muertos porque de lo contrario tendré que deshacerme de ti._

_—¡Ay! a mí no me amenaces que yo no soy Luz y si mi disculpas ya me aburrí de la conversación y si no estás dispuesta a acabar con esta inútil yo si — dijo colocándose en posición de ataque._

_—¡Ya dije que no! Nosotras no vamos a hacerle nada, eso es solo cuestión de días para que Marina y las otras regresen. Luz ya fue un dolor de cabeza para las guerreras y por muchas razones no le van a creer esta vez, dejémosla aquí votada, que esas se encarguen de ella, porque enserio tú crees que Lucy quiera ayudarla sabiendo lo que le hizo a Latis — indicó sonriendo —, tendremos que buscar la forma de comunicarnos con Ceres y Windom por nuestros propios medios._

_Y sin decir nada más desaparecieron._

_…._

—¿Acaso él? — Luz sonrió y respiró profundo —, yo sé que ellas van a venir y pondrán a salvo este maravilloso mundo, confió en Lucy y sé que ella hará todo para que regresen las tres — dijo mientras dirigía su mirada nublada por las lágrimas al cielo.

* * *

Había sido imposible contener las lágrimas, viejas heridas se habían abierto, se habían hecho más grandes y difíciles de cerrar. El corazón de Anaís se había despedazado una vez más.

—Las necesito, las extraño… — susurró en medio de sollozos —Lucy… Marina… — la rubia se acercó tanto como pudo a la ventana y sin importarle absolutamente nada lloró — Paris… sin ti no soy nada… por favor mándame una señal, ¿qué es lo que está pasando en Céfiro? ¿Por qué siento que una parte de mi corazón está agonizando?

Se limpió las lágrimas y se sorprendió por completo al ver como el panorama frente a ella cambiaba, la gran ciudad de Tokio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había transformado en el mundo mágico que tantas veces había anhelado ver frente ella — pero… — una fuerte explosión la asustó. Todo lo que ella recordaba ya no existía — Céfiro… —el corazón de Anaís empezó latir a gran velocidad – esto no es… — aterrada se colocó las manos en la boca — Paris… — lo llamó apretando sus ojos y menando la cabeza de lado a lado —ya… por favor… no jueguen con mi mente de esta manera — de igual manera que apareció Céfiro, despareció.

—¡Anaís! — Lulú corrió hasta ella — ¡por favor hermana reacciona! — desesperada la tomó de ambos hombros y la movió suavemente. Su hermana estaba en una especie de trance y a pesar de que tenía abierto los ojos y la miraba fijamente no la reconocía.

* * *

Lucy se detuvo, llevaba mucho tiempo caminando de lado a lado sin rumbo fijo, había pensado ir a casa de Anaís pero sentía que su corazón no estaba listo, sabía que ella a diferencia de Marina si estaba en Tokio y que lo más seguro era que la iba a encontrar, no quería presionarla, aunque el hecho de imaginar a Céfiro en crisis no la dejaba tranquila.

—Quisiera saber que tengo que hacer para ir hasta ti Latis, mi amor — cerró sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a sentir que su mente era transportada a otro lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pensó que lo había conseguido, su corazón parecía hallar algo de paz; con mucha calma se dispuso a abrir sus ojos ansiosa de ver frente a ella el planeta que tanto quería, pero lo que sus ojos encontraron fue algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado, junto enfrente de ella se encontraban los resto de lo que alguna vez había sido el castillo de Céfiro. Un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, intentó gritar, decir algo pero fue imposible, sus ojos permanecían abiertos, cuando intentó moverse extrañamente fue transportada a diferentes lugares del planeta, todo lo que veía la aterraba, casas, aldeas consumidas por las llamas, la vegetación había desaparecido casi que por completo, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes que daban señales de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a caer una tormenta.

Luego de casi una hora o más de ver pura tristeza y desolación, la mente de la guerrera mágica regresó, Lucy intentó reaccionar pero fue imposible, sus nervios estaban totalmente alterados, su mirada parecía no ubicarse, no reconocía nada de lo que la rodeaba, lo único que sintió fue el golpe en su cabeza una vez cayó al piso, segundos después sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

—Tantas veces deseé que este día nunca llegara — se dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera.

—Muy bien, me dijeron que en unos minutos tendrás que abordar el avión — indicó su tío mirando su reloj.

—Tío yo sé que tienes muchas que hacer así que puedes irte, tranquilo — Marina sonrió.

—No te preocupes cariño, yo espero hasta que te vea entrar por esa puerta — dijo señalando la puerta frente a ellos.

—Pero…

—Marina me vas a hacer mucha falta.

—Tú a mi igual — la guerrera se limpió algunas lágrimas —, gracias por todo, te quiero mucho.

_"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de presentarse en la puerta número 8"_

—Muy bien creo que llego la hora — se levantó de su silla.

—Cuídate mucho — el tío de la peliazul se acercó abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente —. Suerte en todo.

Marina afirmó con la cabeza y tomó su bolso — este es mi destino… pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar en el — pensó mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

Extrañamente mientras avanzaba por el corredor este poco comenzó a cambiar y aunque se detuvo por unos minutos y miró extrañada todo continuó su camino hasta llegar a la luz.

—Pero… — los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder y el bolso que llevaba en su mano cayó al suelo —p-por… porque estoy aquí… esto es… — el cuerpo de la guerrera empezó a temblar —. Como odio esto — dijo dando la vuelta intentando ignorar todo, pero el corredor y el aeropuerto habían desaparecido —. Me estoy volviendo loca y… — Marina analizó con calma todo — Céfiro el planeta que tanto quiero, no puede ser este lugar, porque… es horrible.

_…._

_—…él sí que tiene la culpa de todo, por eso te puedo decir que ese problema ya no existe_.

_…._

La peliazul miró a su alrededor mientras sentía como el sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de ella, quiso salir en busca de sus amigos, de su mago querido, pero fue imposible, su cuerpo ya no le respondía — Clef… perdóname — sollozó desesperada cubriéndose los ojos con las manos —, no... Estuve aquí. No merezco ser llamada una guerrera mágica — y así continuó por varios minutos, culpándose, odiándose y reprochándose de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? — le preguntó un señor que iba detrás de ella en el corredor y llevaba tiempo viéndola como se había detenido y permanecía con los ojos cerrados susurrando cualquier cantidad de cosas.

La guerrera se asustó al verlo frente a ella — yo… — hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire — ¡por favor déjeme en paz! — gritó mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

_**Holas, yo otra vez por aquí trayéndoles mas de mis pensamientos, compartiendo con ustedes toda mi inspiración XD. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sé que más de una (no yo diría que una en especial jejejeje mi querida Clemitis) esta que brinca en una pata porque Clef ando vivo, bueno pues yo la verdad no creo que las artimañas de una impostora logren engañarlo pero bueno ya más adelante sabrán bien que paso. Con respecto a los otros, yo no sé obvio que mi intensión no es matar a nadie, si me gusta el drama y el misterio pero no puedo sobretodo porque es importante resaltar que mi querido Paris es uno de los desaparecidos, así que lo único que digo es que próximamente sabremos que sucedió con todos y si andan agonizando o vivitos como el mago aquel. **_

_**Una vez más gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo. A mis amigas ciberneticas les digo que ya estoy aqui que por favor no se desesperen. Empecemos por el club de Clemis:**_

_**Antitos querida estás loca y eso me gusta porque me haces reír y porque te entiendo o pues yo creo jejejeje, espero que sigamos charlando así y pues sigamos relacionado :D. **_

_**Mia oye súper que ahora andes mas conectada, me parece genial que hablemos y que nos hagamos amigas XD.**_

_**Olivia mi niña espero que estés súper en tus estudios, aunque haces falta, mucho juicio.**_

_**Jessica wash me encantan tus historias, que bien que actualizaste en un rato te leo. Amiga que gusto conocerte enserio que sí.**_

_**Por último a mi compañera a la que me entiende y comparte mi amor por Ferio, Nancy bueno yo no quiero presionarte pero !PARA CUANDO! jejeje no mentiras, fresca yo tendré paciencia mientras sigamos conociendo la cultura japonesa y pues si quieres nos ponemos a bailar jejejeje. **_

_**Saludos y suerte en todo hasta la próxima.**_

_**Lina A **_


	6. Chapter 6:El Final de una Historia

_**Capítulo 6: El Final de una Historia**_

—Latis abre los ojos — le pidió mientras se acercaba.

El espadachín malherido abrió los ojos — ¿eres Guru Clef?

—Vamos Latis todavía no te ha llegado la hora — dijo con seriedad.

—No, eso lo sé — como pudo se levantó —, no necesito preguntar cómo es que estas vivo porque siempre lo supe.

—Estoy aquí de milagro — el mago cerró los ojos —, Latis la situación no está nada bien y se va a poner peor. Por lo que siento Ascot y Ráfaga están vivos, pero no sé qué paso con Presea, Nikona y Caldina, el castillo fue destruido y tenía la esperanza de que se hubieran salvado — Guru Clef fijó su mirada en el espadachín —. Dependemos una vez más de ellas y no sé cómo llamarlas.

—¿Por qué paso esto?, recuerdo que Lucy y Luz se habían unido.

—Si eso es cierto, pero hace un tiempo…

….

_Guru Clef llegó a su habitación cansado, había sido un día muy duro explicándole a Paris algunas de sus funciones como futuro soberano de Céfiro. _

_—Creo que por fin puedo descansar — dijo mientras se recostaba en cama y cerraba los ojos._

_—¡Céfiroooooooo! ¡noooooo!_

_Guru Clef abrió sus ojos confundido y sin pensarlo se transportó al cuarto de la corona, en aquel lugar ya no existía el símbolo del pilar, en su lugar se encontraba símbolo de las guerreras mágicas. Lucy podría haber sido escogida como pilar, pero al eliminarlo y como muestra de la gran labor que habían hecho las niñas del mundo místico, ese símbolo permanecía como símbolo de unidad, de paz y de equilibrio ante todo. Gracias a las guerreras mágicas Céfiro había encontrado su equilibrio, ¿la manera de vivir por sus propios medios?_

_Una vez estando ahí el gran Guru pudo notar que el símbolo no emitía la luz que acostumbraba a emitir._

_—¿Que está pasando? — preguntó preocupado._

_El extraño fenómeno duró pocos segundos, luego continuo como si nada._

_Guru Clef cerró sus ojos y concentró todo su poder tratando de comprender que era lo que había sucedió pero por más que lo intentó no encontró explicación para tal fenómeno._

_…._

—¿No volvió a suceder?

—No. Yo estuve investigando, todos los días iba y miraba si algo así ocurría pero no, luego no le di más importancia, pensé que ese fenómeno se debía que ellas habían intentado volver y algo les había salido mal, creí que aún no estaba del todo listas para regresar y que a eso se debía — comentó tocándose la cabeza —, pero Latis a mí me pareció extraño y a la vez me emocionó tanto verlas de nuevo.

—¡Malditas!

—Latis, ¿qué pasó con Paris?

El espadachín bajó la mirada

….

—_Latis, Lucy va a venir te lo juro — Luz tomó la mano del espadachín—, no te mueras — le dijo mientras se acercaba —, no la abandones — la pelirrosa deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Latis —. No… no… ¡no te mueras Latissssssssss!_

_Luz lloró y lloró desesperada mientras lo llamaba pero el espadachín no respondió a ninguna señal. Se encontraba tan concentrada que no se percató de nada; un fuerte ventarrón pasó y la figura de una hermosa mujer apareció justo detrás de ella._

_—¿Estas… estas llorando? — le preguntó dándose la vuelta._

_Latis intentó abrir los ojos — esto no puede ser, ¿ella es? — pensó mientras permanecía inmóvil._

_Luz se limpió las lágrimas y la enfrentó —¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Midori sonrió —no me digas Luz que llorar por él — indicó señalando al hermano de Zagato._

_La pelirrosa desvió la mirada —, por favor vete de aquí, no te metas en mis asuntos, encárgate de hacer tu trabajo._

_—!Oh! —la rubia fingió hacer cara de sorpresa —, tan tierna que eres. ¿Tú enserio crees que lloré o tuve algún tipo de compasión? — Midori no aguantó la risa —, mi querida y dulce Luz déjame decirte que el principito aquel, que si estaba lindo y aguantaba para lo que fuera, dejó de vivir hace un rato._

_—¡Que! — exclamó abriendo los ojos._

_—¡Que! Eso no puede ser verdad — pensó el hermano de Zagato._

_—Sí, fue lo más de tierno, él tenía la esperanza de su amada Anais recapacitara y no lo matara. Eso sí es amor — se encogió de hombros —, pero bueno que se le va a hacer._

_…._

—Paris no corrió con la misma suerte que nosotros — señaló apretando sus puños.

—¿Qué pasó con Luz?

….

_—Eres muy cínica — la enfrentó Luz._

_—Sí, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto, cobarde? — Midori se cruzó de brazos._

_—¡Flecha de Fuego!_

_—¡No seas estúpida! ¡Viento de defensa! _

_El ataque de Luz fue detenido con facilidad._

_—Estas muy débil, tus ataques no significan nada para mí — afirmó sonriendo —¡__Tornado verde!_

_—Basta… ¡bastaaaa! — gritó antes de ser golpeada y enviada fuerza contra unas rocas._

_El alter ego de Anaís suspiró satisfecha. _

_—Era un estorbo — dijo mientras se acercaba al espadachín —. Creo que yo tendré que terminar con esta labor —indicó sonriendo maliciosamente mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Luz inconsciente, luego dirigió su mirada a Latis y se acercó — que disfrutes de tu nueva vida — le susurró acercándose y depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del espadachín —¡Huracán verde!_

_…._

—No cabe duda que es todo lo contrario de Anaís — señaló el mago.

—Esa niña es un peligro y es muy fuerte, supongo que el alter ego de Marina es igual, ¿o no?

Guru Clef respiró profundo y desvió la mirada — mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Latis lo miró sorprendido— está bien, pero y entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

El mago apretó sus ojos —por el momento nos vamos a quedar aquí, necesito descansar, no tengo fuerzas, si me encuentro con Aoi no podré hacer nada.

—Guru Clef, ¿por qué me preguntaste por Luz?

—Porque creo que de las tres es la más confiable, ella está intentando comunicarse con Lucy para que regrese, yo la ayudé para que se comunicara con Rayearth.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

—No sé cuál sea su plan realmente, pero yo sé que si ellas se enteran de lo mal que estamos regresaran, Lucy lo puede hacer. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, si las destruimos sería algo grave para ellas, yo no quiero que le pase nada a Marina.

—¿Te enamoraste? — le preguntó mirándolo.

—Ella es mi punto débil — contestó cerrando sus ojos —, Latis por favor déjame descansar, llevo no sé cuánto tiempo huyendo y escondiéndome, no tengo fuerzas.

—Por favor Lucy aparece, te necesito, te extraño… te amo — murmuró.

* * *

—Yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar Anaís, te juro que si hubiera imaginado que todo eso te iba a impresionar de semejante manera no te hubiera llevado a la torre — dijo abrazándola —, perdóname por favor.

—Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes — la rubia intentó calmarla mientras miraba la torre frente a ella.

—Pero es que sentí mucho miedo, por favor prométeme que no vas a volver a subir a ese lugar — Lulú se limpió sus lágrimas.

—Sí, yo no voy a volver a subir — le mintió sonriéndole. Ahora más que nunca debía ir a la torre de Tokio y por más difícil que fuera tendría que reunirse con sus otras dos compañeras.

—Hermanita te quiero mucho — se aferró a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aja… — dijo sin prestarle mucha atención —Volver… ayudarte… por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo — pensó con una seguridad que la asustó.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Midori —, eso lo vamos a ver, yo no soy tan fácil de vencer mi querida y bella Anaís, nos vamos a tener que ver cara a cara muy pronto — comenzó a reírse —. Por mi puedes hacer lo que gustes al fin de cuentas yo hice lo que tú no. Y así grites, patalees Paris no va a regresar.

* * *

—Vamos amigo — dijo Ascot acercándose a una de sus creaturas —, me acompañaras a desmentir a todo el mundo con respecto a Marina.

—¡Ascot! — llegó corriendo Ráfaga —, por favor no hagas una locura.

—No te metas en mi vida — le pidió volteándolo a mirar —. Yo veré lo que hago… quiero venganza.

—A mí no me tienes que decir mentiras. No eres una persona mala, no estás buscando eso.

—Entonces déjame tranquilo, yo necesito comprobar por mí mismo que todo lo que dicen es verdad. Ya no la amo pero aun así no puedo estar tranquilo. ¡Ráfaga largo de aquí!

—Yo de verdad lo siento pero… — el esgrimista sacó su espada y se colocó en posición de pelea — no voy a permitirlo.

Los ojos verdes de Ascot se abrieron mirando la espada de su amigo —, ¿vas a atacarme? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—Sé que Caldina estaría decepcionada de ti si te viera actuando sólo con el corazón y no con la cabeza. No me estas dejando otra alternativa — indicó fijando su mirada en la del hechicero.

—Y tienes pensado atacarme, cuando fuiste tú el que la decepcionó, la dejaste sola Ráfaga, rompiste una promesa.

….

_—¿Te vas? — preguntó al ver cómo salía Ascot de su habitación._

_—Ráfaga necesito pensar muchas cosas — respondió volteándolo a mirar —, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a demorar, todavía no sé si regrese para ser más claro, por eso quiero encargarte a Caldina, ella te ama mucho. Por favor Ráfaga te pido que no la abandones nunca, si algo llegara a pasar por favor prométeme que vas pensar primero en ella._

….

—No lo hiciste, sabiendo que Guru Clef no se encontraba en el castillo y que por obvias razones no estaba protegido — Ascot miró a su alrededor —. A mí no me interesa vivir en un mundo así, ya no me queda nada, por favor Ráfaga déjame seguir con el destino que he escogido.

—Yo…

—Gracias por tus enseñanzas Ráfaga, tú al igual que Guru Clef, Latis y Paris, me enseñaron a ser valiente, a no rendirme tan fácilmente, me dejaste ver que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera imaginado. Gracias a todos ustedes terminé de entender que era una familia —el ojiverde respiró profundo —, es hora de que enfrente mi destino. Suerte y espero que Céfiro vuelva a ser el lugar que siempre fue — se despidió mientras salía corriendo.

—Ascot… — Ráfaga lo entendía era demasiado frustrante y dolorosa la situación y aunque sentía ganas de derrumbarse, no podía dejar a tantas personas solas e indefensa.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos no reconoció nada, todo lo que la rodeaba era blanco y el ambiente destilaba un olor de alcohol.

—¡Ah! qué bien por fin despertarte — dijo una extraña voz.

—¿Do… donde… me en… encuentro? — preguntó tratando de sentarse en la cama.

—¡Oh no! — el extraño se acercó —, es mejor que tengas cuidado, con el golpe casi te rompes la cabeza.

—Mmmm… — un poco pérdida logró fijar su mirada en la del hombre —, pero… — Lucy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos y luego los cerró apretándolos — esto es no es verdad.

El hombre al verla le dio la espalda bajando su mirada con resignación y profunda tristeza.

—Esto es… es imposible porque… — la guerrera se limpió algunas lágrimas que había comenzado a resbalar por su rostro — Águila murió.

—Es mejor que descanses pequeña — dijo dándole nuevamente la cara y sonriéndole —, esto debe ser efecto de todo. Sigue mi consejo y duerme un poco.

—Por favor dime, ¿quién eres tú? — Lucy miraba al sujeto como si se tratara de un fantasma.

El sujeto respiró profundo y guardo silencio mientras pensaba en que contestarle —yo soy… yo sólo soy alguien que casualmente estaba cuando perdiste el control de tus actos y caíste al suelo — indicó con algo de tristeza —. Soy como un ángel que estuvo cuando más lo necesitaste.

—Es increíble cuanto se parece, pero no puede ser él, ¿Águila porque tenías que morir?, te necesito… — pensó mientras sollozaba.

—No llores, no te paso nada malo — la animó —. Espero que no te moleste que haya tenido que revisar tus cosas, ya sabes para avisar a alguien que estabas aquí... Lucy.

El ex pilar mantenía su mirada en el suelo y solo movió un poco su cabeza.

—Tus hermanos no demoran en llegar así que es mejor que yo me vaya —le comentó aproximándose —. Tal vez estés pasando por una situación difícil pero… — hizo una pausa tomándola del mentón — es mejor que confíes en tus habilidades.

—Tal vez si me esté volviendo loca pero… contigo me siento extrañamente tranquila — señaló mirándolo.

El sujeto no pudo evitar sentirse afligido ante el comentario —tú no estás sola Lucy… aquí y en otros lugares te puedo asegurar que tienes a personas que te quieren, que desean verte feliz y que nunca te van a abandonar… —le aseguró buscando entre sus cosas —. Eres fuerte, valiente y puedes con cualquier cosa que se te atraviese— dijo sonriéndole como nunca mientras le entregaba una especie de broche—. Hasta luego… mi querida guerrera mágica — se despidió una vez reunió la suficiente fuerza y aunque sabía que Lucy estaba en medio del shock al escuchar las últimas palabras, no le dio importancia y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de quien había sido su amiga y a quien le deseaba lo mejor al lado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

—¡Tontas! Ya déjenme tranquila… no me interesa — Marina dio media vuelta y quedando nuevamente dormida en el sillón.

—¿De verdad está seguro de que esa jovencita se encuentra bien? — le preguntó la azafata al señor que se encontraba al lado de la peliazul.

—Sí, esta muchacha sólo está cansada, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Pero pensé que usted era en el puesto de la señorita eehh… Ryuuzaki — dijo mirando el registro de los pasajeros.

—Eso no es problema, yo me encuentro bien.

—¡Yo no puedo más, no me culpen de todo! — Marina abrió sus ojos pero no logró levantarse, su cuerpo le dolía bastante — ¿dónde estoy? — preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Te encuentras en un avión camino a Tokio — dijo el señor sonriéndole.

—¡Que! ¿Todavía no he llegado?

—No.

—Eso no puede ser verdad, necesito llegar a Tokio ¡YAAA!, es de suma importancia que yo este allá — afirmó con desesperación.

—Por favor señorita Ryuuzaki le pido que tome asiento, todavía falta para aterrizar — le pidió la azafata.

—Pero es que… — Marina apretó sus puños e hizo lo que se le pidió —, esta no era la manera en que pensé que iba a volver a Céfiro, todo parecía tan real… ¿Guru Clef acaso estas muerto? — murmuró viendo por la ventana, sintiendo como esos pensamientos la despedazaban.

* * *

Con el corazón en la mano y con leves sospechas que su más querida enemiga se encontraba cerca Ascot miró al cielo y se preparó para lo que él sabía iba a ser el momento más difícil de su vida. El momento en el que iba a poner a prueba sus nuevos sentimientos por la guerrera del agua.

—Este sí que me la dejo fácil después de todo — dijo Aoi mirando al hechicero detenerse —. Hasta donde yo tenía entendió Ascot estaba muy enamorado de Marina — sonrió — ¿y si juego un rato con él y luego lo mato? — se preguntó mientras se acercaba con mucha cautela pero si percatarse que alguien la había escuchado.

El hechicero miró a su amigo y le sonrió.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a Marina… — dijo colocando una mano sobre su mejilla y cerrando sus ojos intentando traer a su mente ese recuerdo.

….

_—No importa lo que pase — le dijo antes de besarlo._

….

Ascot abrió sus ojos y suspiró, no era la primera vez que pensando en Marina llegaba a su mente Tata. Si bien era cierto que entre los dos había pasado algo, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que se había enamorado, no se atrevía a pensar si quiera que si sus sentimientos por la guerrera del agua habían cambiado se debían a que había descubierto en Tata una nueva oportunidad de amar. El hechicero sólo tenía claro que su amor por Marina no era el mismo, ya no se sentía muerto en vida, no la extrañaba de la misma manera, no sentía que sin ella no iba a ser capaz de seguir.

—Marina…

Aoi sonrió — eres un tonto... prepárate mi querido y tonto amigo — pensó una vez estuvo cerca.

—¡Maldita! Ascot no va a pasar por esto, no voy a permitir que sigan jugando con nosotros — murmuró una voz que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros que el alter ego de Marina.

El ojiverde se levantó de la roca donde descansaba y miró a su alrededor.

Aoi movió sus manos apareciendo una espada y cambió su apariencia por una débil, demacrada y malherida.

—¡Auxilio! — exclamó apareciendo entre las hierbas y dejándose caer.

Ascot volteó a mirar asustado, pero al ver a la chica malherida y "casi que inconsciente" no dudo en socorrerla.

—¡Marina! — gritó corriendo hasta ella — ¿Estas… estas bien? — le preguntó tomándola en sus brazos y olvidándose por completo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Me… siento muy… mal — fingió abrir sus ojos mostrándose supuestamente sorprendida al ver al sujeto junto a ella — Ascot… Ascot eres tú… — dijo sonriéndole "dulcemente".

El hechicero correspondió a su sonrisa — si soy yo pero…

—Ssshhh… — Aoi lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre los labios del ojiverde —no me digas nada, no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento… yo sé que tú al igual que todos me odia pero… — se limpió las supuestas lágrimas — tienes que saber que yo no he actuado por gusto propio, Lucy… ¡esa estúpida pelirroja!, me ha estado manipulando y yo… — hizo una pausa tratando de "calmarse" — yo la quería, pensaba que ella era un persona sincera, por algo la corona la eligió como pilar pero… ella no es nada de eso.

Ascot se limitó a escucharla.

—¡Ay Ascot! esto ha sido muy difícil para mí — dijo mientras se "ahogaba" en llanto —. Para Lucy no fue difícil manipular a Anaís, porque… bueno esa era otra solapada — afirmó con seguridad provocando total y completa furia en la persona que andaba escondida detrás de un gran árbol.

—Por favor Ascot ayúdame — le suplicó aferrándose a él como si se le fuera vida si no lo hiciera.

—No te preocupes yo te voy ayudar — indicó sonriéndole.

_—¡Maldita sea! — exclamó una voz telepáticamente –. No lo metas a él, sabes bien que el problema es entre los dos._

Aoi sonrió maliciosamente — Ascot…

—Dime.

La peliazul se aproximó tanto como pudo al hechicero — fui una tonta…

—¿Po… porque lo dices? — preguntó nervioso al ver la cercanía de ambos.

—Porque no me di cuenta antes de que eres tú la única persona que vale la pena, la única que no me ha dejado sola, que no se ha atrevido a juzgarme. Gracias Ascot por estar aquí… yo de verdad… de verdad te amo — sentenció finalmente rosando sus labios con los del hechicero.

Aunque la declaración de la "guerrera" lo había tomado por sorpresa no se negó y correspondió al beso.

_Guru Clef apretó sus puños conteniendo toda su ira._

—¡Tonto! — exclamó Paris —. ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo como esto? — se preguntó mientras miraba la gran herida en su brazo. El príncipe se encontraba bastante malherido y era consciente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Aoi abrió sus ojos para ver cuán emocionado se encontraba el hechicero su muestra de "amor".

—Yo lo sabía… —afirmó mientras se detenía y la miraba fijamente — tú no eres mala Marina y… — hizo una pausa desviando su mirada — aunque me duele escucharte hablar así de tus amigas, sólo puedo decir que me alegra verte bien y saber que lo que me habían dicho de ti es una completa mentira.

—Yo estoy aquí — dijo abrazándolo —, estoy aquí para ti y sólo para ti.

Paris no creía lo que veía y lo que escuchaba y no sabía por cuál de los dos sentir más rabia. En otro lugar alguien más sentía exactamente lo mismo, claro que los sentimientos de Guru Clef era más profundos, el hecho de que Ascot se deja manipular tan fácilmente de "Marina" lo llenaba de preocupación, eran señales de que su discípulo y amigo seguía enamorado de la guerrera del agua, lo cual presentía iba a traerle problemas más adelante.

Aoi continuó besando al ojiverde — eso así es mi querido y tonto hechicero, continua creyendo todo lo que digo — pensó mientras se preparaba para el siguiente movimiento.

—Marina…

—Dime.

—¿Que vamos a hacer con Lucy y Anaís?, de seguro deben estar buscándote — dijo con preocupación.

La peliazul se rió al escucharlo — eso no es lo más importante ahora — señaló levantándose y cambiando su mirada por una fría como el hielo —. Yo sólo quiero acabar con todo lo que alguna vez quiso Marina.

—¡Que! — abrió sus ojos confundido —, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Aio movió su mano haciendo que su espada apareciera en sus manos —te llegó la hora amorcito… — indicó con voz seria.

—¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Paris preparándose para el ataque.

—¡Muere! — gritó dirigiéndose a atacarlo.

—Por favor Anaís nunca pero nunca olvides que te amo… y así digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan, tú eres única y nadie ni siquiera tú sombra me va a hacer cambiar de opinión — susurró antes de entrar en acción.

Ascot aun en shock no comprendió nada de lo que sucedió, de hecho ni el mismo Guru Clef pudo entender lo que paso una vez Aio atacó a Ascot y Paris dirigió sus últimas palabras a la guerrera mágica del viento. Lo único claro fue que a miles y miles de kilómetros de ese lugar, dos ex amigas lloraban, una de tristeza y la otra al sentir un terrible remordimiento.

* * *

**_Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, se que les dije a algunas que me demoraba pero bueno la inspiración estuvo a mi lado todo el final de semana y yo solo lo aproveché. Como siempre mil gracias por todos sus reviews y mensajes._**

_**Espero saber pronto de sus historias Nancy, Antitos, Jessica, Mia, Olivia y pues de muchas otras :), a las que recién me leen gracias por si apoyo y bienvenidas a esta aventura.**_

_**Saludos y suerte. **_

_**Lina A  
**_


	7. Chapter 7:El Primer Paso

_**Capítulo 7: El Primer Paso**_

Marina llegó a su antigua habitación, se encontraba bastante cansada o eso era lo que les había hecho aparentar a sus padres. Antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio había estado llorando con mucha amargura, algo en ella no estaba para nada bien. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar y entender porque se sentía tan culpable del algo que no que sabía que era.

—Me siento como una criminal — dijo recostándose en la cama —, que sensación tan horrible — indicó colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Algo la aprisionaba y solo tenía ganas de llorar —Guru Clef tengo miedo, temo por tu bienestar y por el de todos.

…..

_—No era necesaria la cachetada Anaís… — mencionó haciendo todo por permanecer calma —. Te has vuelto loca, es no lo hace una amiga de verdad._

_—Y lo que tú me estás haciendo a mi ¿sí? — le preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas._

_—Yo que sé, ahora largó de aquí, no voy a dejar que una persona como tú me culpe de sus desgracias — le dijo dándole la espalda._

_—Sabes que no soy como Lucy, que pretende que no está pasando nada y que dentro de poco todo va a estar bien. Te desconozco y creo que lo mejor es que cortemos con esto, yo no puedo ser amiga de un persona tan egoísta como tú — señaló saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de la peliazul._

_…._

—No puede ser… — Marina caminó hasta la ventana —como puede ser que tenga que volver a unirme a ustedes…

….

_—No Marina yo no dije que estuviera de acuerdo con ella pero… es difícil verlas pelear, esto se está volviendo costumbre entre ustedes, a mí me duele mucho — comentó Lucy con tristeza._

_—A mí no me gusta que me presionen y eso es lo único que hace — indicó cruzándose de brazos._

_—No es presión, sólo tiene miedo por tus actitudes. Yo sé que no lo haces de adrede, tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero no importa, yo te comprendo, sólo tienes que tener paciencia y demostrarle que está equivocada — sonrió._

_…._

La pelazul encendió su computadora, hacía mucho tiempo no revisaba su correo ni nada. Ella pensaba que con eso dejaría de pensar en sus dos ex amigas, pero con lo que ella no contaba era con encontrarlo saturado de mensajes de Lucy.

—Ay no pero, ¿es que acaso Lucy no ha perdido las esperanzas? — preguntó con algo de fastidio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a borrar todos los correos, no estaba interesada en saber absolutamente nada de ella, o eso era lo que quería aparentar porque al leer el último mensaje no pudo contener las ganas de salir a buscarla.

—Si ella siente lo mismo que yo eso significa que… — Marina apretó sus ojos.

—_Céfiro te necesita Marina…_

Los ojos azules de la guerrera se abrieron — Ceres… ¿eres tú? — preguntó incrédula.

_—La labor de las Guerreras Mágicas es proteger al mundo de Céfiro cuando está en peligro, es por eso que ha llegado la hora de que regreses._

—¿Acaso Céfiro esta tan mal? — preguntó sin encontrar respuesta.

* * *

—Paris, ¿amigo estas bien? — le preguntó Ascot acercándose.

—Salva a Céfiro… no te dejes… no te dejes llevar por las apariencias… — el peliverde estaba perdiendo el conocimiento —escúchame Ascot…

—¡Maldito! — Aoi se levantó del suelo — esto no se va a quedar así… — le peliazul se tocó la herida del brazo — ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí.

El hechicero conmocionado por todo miró a la "guerrera" con desprecio — tú no eres la Marina que conocí.

—No, no lo soy y nunca lo seré. Ahora si me permites tengo que acabar contigo y con el príncipe moribundo — dijo cinismo.

—Ascot todavía hay gente en la aldea, ve a salvaros y déjame a mí con ella — le indicó Paris poniéndose de pie como pudo.

—Pero mira como estas…

—¡Ve con ellos Ascot! ¡Te lo ordeno como príncipe y futuro rey de aquí! — exclamó disponiéndose a pelear.

No tan convencido el ojiverde salió corriendo en dirección de la aldea — te mucho cuidado amigo.

—No cabe duda de que Midori es una estúpida incompetente — comentó molesta.

—Así ustedes se hagan pasar por las guerreras mágicas jamás van a ser como ellas — el príncipe hacia todo por mantenerse de pie, pero le era difícil sus fuerza eran casi nulas, el golpe da hace un momento y las grandes y graves heridas hacían lo hacían sentir mareado.

—Eso no importa, conseguimos lo que queríamos, hagan lo que hagan ni nos van a derrotar, ni ellas van a regresar — afirmó sonriendo cínicamente.

—¡Maldita! No entiendo como alguien como tú puede ser la sombra de Marina.

—Eso mismo preguntó el estúpido de Guru Clef antes de ser destruido — dijo mientras sonreía.

—¿Guru Clef está muerto? — preguntó incrédulo.

—Eso no importa. ¡Dragón de Agua!

La velocidad y la fuerza con la que fue lanzado el ataque no lo dejó siquiera moverse.

* * *

—Paris… — Guru Clef abrió sus ojos sorprendido — no puede ser posible.

—Guru Clef — Latis lo miró — ¿está muerto?

—Me temo que si Latis, Céfiro acaba de perder a su príncipe, esta situación cada vez está peor — el mago tomó su bastón —. No me queda más alternativa que comunicarme con ellas.

—Pero Guru Clef, tú no tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

—No importa, ellas son nuestra única esperanza, ¡entiéndelo! — comentó con desespero.

—Si lo haces podrías morir —intentó hacerlo razonar.

—Mi futuro no es importante, el de Céfiro si, la princesa Esmeralda y Paris han sacrificado su vida tratando de protegerlo, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo.

—Esa no es la solución, yo tengo la plena certeza de que ellas siente lo que está pasando, Lucy…

_—__Quisiera saber que tengo que hacer para ir hasta ti Latis, mi amor._

—Mi corazón me lo dice, Lucy y las otras van a regresar pronto — indicó con seguridad — por favor Guru Clef no lo hagas, no sacrifiques tu vida.

—Tal vez tienes razón — el mago divisó el panorama —. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Céfiro volvería a estar en peligro, las personas han dejado de creer en todo.

—Lucy, mi amor ven pronto — dijo mentalmente.

* * *

—¡Paris! — Anaís dejó de escribir en su computadora y colocó sus mano en su pecho — estoy casi segura de que algo te paso… mi corazón… — sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_—Por favor Anaís nunca pero nunca olvides que te amo… y así digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan tú eres única y nadie ni siquiera tú sombra me va a hacer cambiar de opinión._

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al escuchar esa voz y casi inmediatamente buscó entre sus cosas —no puede ser… ¡Paris!— gritó al ver la joya mágica encendida — ¡Paris! ¡Háblame! ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor dime algo! — Desesperada comenzó a gritar — ¿qué paso?

_—Céfiro está en problemas Anaís…_

—¿Windom?

—_Prepárate. Como Guerrera Mágica que eres tu labor es la de proteger el mundo de Céfiro, es hora de regresar y cumplir con esta labor._

La guerrera del viento confundida y aterrorizada miró su computadora. Así no quisiera tenía que contactarse con las demás.

—Tal vez Lucy tiene razón.

* * *

Lucy llegó a su casa bastante cabizbaja, no entendía bien que había pasado, ¿acaso Águila estaba vivo?, esa pregunta no hacía más que rondarle la cabeza.

—Lucy… — la llamó Saturno, sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Desde que habían salido del hospital era muy poco lo que habían hablado, le había preguntado varias veces si todo estaba bien y ella olímpicamente lo sacaba del tema.

—¡Lucy! — llegó Cameo y la estrujó con fuerza —, hermanita qué bueno que estas bien, me preocupes bastante cuando ese extraño chico llamó, imaginé que era el culpable de todo.

—No Cameo, él no… — la pelirroja colocó una mano en su pecho — él solo quiso ayudarme es todo — señaló con desgano —me voy a descansar el día de hoy no ha sido muy bueno — y sin decir nada más se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa a Lucy?

Saturno negó con su cabeza — desde que salimos del hospital no ha querido hablar, se está comportando de forma extraña.

Tan pronto llegó se recostó, todo parecía estar dando vueltas y nada parecía tener sentido. Su desespero era mayor.

—Águila… Latis… — su corazón latía a gran velocidad — por favor que alguien me explique qué significa todo esto.

_—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Guerrera Mágica busca a las otras, Céfiro las necesita en este momento._

—Muy bien creo que llegó la hora — dijo mientras se acercaba a su computadora y la encendía.

* * *

—No puede ser... Paris — Ascot se detuvo — soy un estúpido, por mi culpa Paris esta…

—¡Ascot! — llamó Kiyoshi — ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo estaba con Paris, pero hace un momento Marina lo atacó y creó que murió — comentó bajando la mirada — todo ocurrió tan rápido.

—¿Paris estaba vivo? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, pero… por mi culpa está muerto ¡Maldita sea! — cerró sus ojos — Marina…

_…._

_—Yo sólo quiero acabar con todo lo que alguna vez quiso Marina._

….

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, ayúdame a evacuar a estas personas, hay muchos heridos — indicó Kiyoshi.

—Sí, vamos — dijo totalmente confundido.

Los dos cefirianos en compañía de varios soldados ayudaron a evacuar a los habitantes, y con la ayuda de las criaturas de Ascot las llevaron a improvisado refugio.

….

_—Céfiro va a vivir una nueva etapa — señaló Guru Clef una vez las Guerreras Mágicas regresaron a su mundo y todos los habitantes salían del castillo para conocer su nuevo mundo._

_—Es decir, ¿que esa mujer sólo era producto de los temores de todos? —preguntó Caldina._

_—A si es, pero gracias a Lucy y a las demás, Céfiro será un lugar diferente — afirmó el mago sonriendo — Devoneir jamás volverá, de eso estoy seguro._

_—¿Y qué paso con la chica que se hacía llamar Luz?_

_—Esa niña sólo era el alter ego de Lucy, que fue creada debido al temor, la culpa y la tristeza de Lucy, ella dejó de existir, Lucy y ella han vuelto a ser una persona — dijo Latis aun mirando al cielo._

_—Es decir, ¿que ella era la parte mala de Lucy? — preguntó Ascot._

_—Así es._

_…._

El hechicero suspiró

….

_—Salva a Céfiro… no te dejes… no te dejes llevar por las apariencias… — el peliverde estaba perdiendo el conocimiento._

….

—Ascot… — lo llamó Ráfaga.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó regresando de su pensamientos.

—Será mejor que descanses y que tomes un poco de la poción, estas herido.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario, las heridas son superficiales, no me voy a morir Ráfaga, tranquilo.

El esgrimista se aproximó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo —deja de culparte por lo que sucedió, es difícil… pero no podías hacer nada, lastimosamente las tres son muy fuertes.

—Sí, pero algo no anda bien aquí definitivamente.

* * *

—Muy bien comandante hemos llegado — anunció Zaz — la nave de Cizeta está justo al frente de nosotros.

—Gracias Zaz — Geo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida.

Los dos autosamitas salieron de la nave y se dirigieron a la Bravada.

—Muy bien Tata compórtate por favor — le pidió Tatra mientras esperaba a la tripulación de Autozam a las afueras.

—Aja, lo que digas— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy buenas tardes tengas ustedes — saludó Tatra sonriendo.

—En nombre de Autozam, les decimos que estamos encantados de conocerlas — dijo Geo aproximando —buenas tardes princesas de Cizeta.

—Buenas tardes — saludó Zaz apareciendo detrás del comandante.

—Por favor sigan — le pidió la mayor de las princesas.

—Gracias.

Tatra, Geo y Zaz se dirigieron al interior mientras que Tata se quedó afuera mirando el gran cielo de Céfiro. Desde que Ascot se había ido la princesa se había vuelto más berrinchuda y cascarrabias que antes.

—Me alegra que hayan llegado tan pronto, la situación está muy difícil, nosotras hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance pero sentimos que no es suficiente. Aquí en nuestra nave hemos refugiado a muchos habitantes, tuvimos la fortuna de llegar a Céfiro poco antes de que el castillo fuera destruido.

—Eso, es algo que me alegra — comentó Geo esperanzado, el comandante de Autozam esperaba que la artesana de Céfiro siguiera con vida.

—A si es, pudimos evacuar el castillo poco antes de que las guerreras mágicas llegaran a atacarlo.

—¡Oh! eso suena muy bien, ¿no es así Geo?

—Si — contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Ustedes no son los únicos a los que les pedimos ayuda — dijo Tatra mientras llegaban al salón central de la nave —. Hace poco pudimos comunicarnos con Fahren y aunque no fue fácil convencerlos, me han informado que dentro de unas horas más estarán aquí.

—Entiendo, pero y coméntenme, ¿ustedes que han sabido de la gente que sigue en Céfiro? ¿Han podido comunicarse con Guru Clef?

—Aquí en la nave, se encuentra la armera y artesana real, así como una cizetana que es esposa del comandante de los guardias del castillo y una bolita de algodón, una creatura que es adorable y que según nos comentaron fue creada por Guru Clef — bajó la mirada — pero me temo ellas no saben que sucedió con Guru Clef ni con los demás.

—Eso está mal— señaló con preocupación.

—Lo sé, a nosotras nos ha costado mucho creer que las guerreras mágicas son las causantes de todo esto — a Tatra se le quebró un poco la voz.

—Hablaras por ti hermanita, yo siempre supe que esa niñitas no eran tan buenas que digamos — indicó entrando.

—¡Ay Tata! hermanita tú sabes que es así, es sólo que estás sorprendida.

—Si como no, jum — dijo con molestia mientras que Zaz y Geo se miraban.

—Discúlpenla por favor, es sólo que Tata anda en sus días y bueno ustedes entienden — comentó sonriendo.

Los dos autozamitas sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza

—¡Tatraaaaa! — gritó mientras que su cara se teñía de rojo — ¡no digas tonterías!

—Tata, ten mucho cuidado con lo dices.

—¡Ayyyyy! — exclamó saliendo del salón.

* * *

—Ojalá no me arrepienta de esto — dijo Marina disponiéndose a entrar en el chat.

"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres"

—Bien aquí vamos — la peliazul comenzó a temblar, ninguna de sus compañeras estaban conectadas pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto lo harían.

Con nostalgia recordó aquellas veces cuando hablaban por ese medio, se reían, molestaban y recordaban los buenos momentos que habían pasado en Céfiro.

—¡Maldición! — exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas —. Me alejé porque no tenía motivos para seguir aferrada a algo sin sentido, Guru Clef nunca fue ni será para mí, si regreso eso sólo aumenta mi dolor. Yo no tengo un Latis o un Paris. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?, yo como una tonta enamorada de el gran Guru de Céfiro que nunca me dio ni la hora y Ascot que hizo tanto por mí y yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que él siente por mí. Como odio esta situación, en todo este tiempo he intentado olvidarme de todos y comenzar una nueva vida, pero no he ganado nada, sólo me la he pasado buscando a Lucy, Anaís y a los otros en las personas que he conocido.

Y así continuo la guerrera reprochándose por cuanta cosa le paso en la vida desde que había dejado a sus dos amigas y se había ido lejos buscando paz, tranquilidad y el amor de una persona, cosa que nunca pudo hallar, su corazón era de Clef y así ella hiciera y dijera eso jamás cambiaria.

—¡Odio mi vida!

_—Y yo amo que la odies _— dijo una voz desde su pensamiento.

—Mmmmm que bien, ahora mi pensamiento tiene vida propia — indicó recostándose sobre el escritorio, pero un sonido en el chat la hizo levantarse — ¡por fin! — exclamó mientras colocaba el cursor y desplegaba el grupo de "_MKR" _— pensé que iban a dejarme plantada.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucy al ver a una de sus amigas en línea, se sintió como en los viejos tiempo.

—¡Marina! — exclamó brincando.

—¿Qué sucede Lucy? — le preguntó Maciel abriendo la puerta — ¿por qué gritas de esa manera?

La pelirroja lo volteó a mirar con una gran sonrisa — lo siento es que… estoy feliz.

—¿Estas feliz? — preguntó Cameo confundido, no entendía como era que su hermana había cambiado tan rápido de esta de ánimo.

—¡Siiiiii! Y si me disculpan tengo algo importante que hacer — señaló sacándolos de su habitación y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara — esto va a ser el comienzo, el regreso de las guerreras mágicas y de las mejores amigas que jamás han existido — dijo sentándose en el escritorio.

Sus nervios no la dejaban actuar con calma, no sabía que decirle, como hablarle, que preguntarle, que contarle, etc. Todo eso la dio rabia, además que por más felicidad que le daba encontrarse en contacto de nuevo con ella, había una situación demasiado preocupante en Céfiro y Anaís no parecía mostrar señales de vida en el chat.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice: **hola

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice: **hola Lucy, ¿cómo estás?

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice:** bien, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí

La peliazul sonrió y sintió un poco de tranquilidad, su ex amiga parecía seguir siendo la misma.

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice: **lo sé, hace poco llegué de viaje.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice: **oh que bien, de verdad espero que te haya ido muy bien por allá y que…

Lucy no pudo seguir escribiendo en la pantalla apreció el aviso de que la guerrera faltante acaba de iniciar sesión. Su corazón brincó de nuevo de emoción.

—Por fin…

—Estamos juntas… — dijo Marina.

—Como en los viejos tiempo —completó Anaís sonriendo.

**"Antes de actuar es mejor pensar, nada se gana actuando a la ligera, yo prefiero ser tranquila. Soy la diosa del aire y mi genio guardián es Windom dice: **buenas tardes.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice:** hola Anaís.

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice:** buenas tardes.

Era lógico que Marina no iba a saludar a Anaís de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Lucy, entre las dos guerreras habían pasado tantas cosas que era difícil fingir o hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, asunto que preocupó a la líder de las guerreras.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice: **muy bien me alegra muchísimo estar en contacto de nuevo con ustedes dos.

El orgullo de Marina y la ansiedad por los últimos acontecimientos de Anaís no las dejaron escribir lo mismo, aunque en el fondo era así.

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice:** y bien, enserio yo siento mucho no poder quedarme con ustedes hablando como sé que quieren, pero como le dije a Lucy acabo de llegar de viaje y mi familia espera por mi así que Lucy ve al grano y dinos ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo lo que está pasando?

—Jum porque no me extraña eso de Marina — dijo Anaís con molestia —, definitivamente es una egoísta.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice:** para ninguna de nosotras es un secreto que Céfiro nos necesita en este momento.

**"Antes de actuar es mejor pensar, nada se gana actuando a la ligera, yo prefiero ser tranquila. Soy la diosa del aire y mi genio guardián es Windom dice:** sí, pero si mal no recuerdo las veces que nosotras intentamos volver nunca pudimos. Yo más que nadie necesito volver a Céfiro, mi corazón me dice que Paris me necesita y yo no voy a dejarlo sólo a él, ni mucho menos a los demás.

—Y volvemos a las presiones — señaló Marina mientras torcía los ojos.

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice: **propón algo Lucy, mira que ya tengo que irme.

**"Antes de actuar es mejor pensar, nada se gana actuando a la ligera, yo prefiero ser tranquila. Soy la diosa del aire y mi genio guardián es Windom dice:** eso sería bueno, que alguien sensato como Lucy decidiera que hacer.

Ante el comentario la peliazul refunfuñó y hasta sintió ganas de irse, pero su corazón y el aprecio que aun sentía por Anaís no se lo permitieron, además Lucy estaba ahí y no quería dejarla sola.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice: **pues la verdad no sé bien que hacer, sólo les puedo asegurar que esta vez sí vamos a volver.

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice: **¿COMOOOOOOOOO?

—Ojala no me equivoque — dijo Lucy no muy segura.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice: **pues que les parece si mañana nos vemos en la Torre de Tokio a la 1:30 p.m.

**"Antes de actuar es mejor pensar, nada se gana actuando a la ligera, yo prefiero ser tranquila. Soy la diosa del aire y mi genio guardián es Windom dice: **por mi está bien.

—Lo siento por Lulú pero tendré que acompañarle en otra oportunidad — la rubia miró la joya de Paris —. Todo sea por ti…

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice:** ¿qué dices Marina?

—¡Mamááááá! — la llamó gritando con todas su fuerzas.

—¿Que sucede hija? — preguntó la señora Ryuuzaki abriendo la puerta asustada — ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, lo siento por haberte gritado pero necesitaba avisarte que mañana voy a salir con Lucy y Anais así que no puedo acompañarte.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó con emoción.

—A si es, estoy hablando con ellas y bueno tú entiendes hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos — contestó sonriendo — tenemos tanto que hablar.

—No te preocupes hija, por mi está bien — la señora se acercó y la abrazó — me alegra mucho que te vayas a ver con tus amigas, Marina esa niñas son las mejores amigas que te he conocido en la vida.

—Lo sé — dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Bueno mi niña voy a traerte algo para que comas — indicó una vez le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la salida.

La guerrera bajó su mirada una vez estuvo sola — esta vez las cosas son diferentes y eso me duele.

**"Soy la diosa del fuego, la que representa la pasión, la lucha y la fuerza en las batallas. Mi genio guardián es Rayearth" dice:** ¿puedes Marina?

**"Sin importar lo que pase siempre estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero, mi destino es ese. Soy la diosa del agua y mi genio guardias es Ceres" dice:** por supuesto, allí estaré cuenta conmigo.

**"Antes de actuar es mejor pensar, nada se gana actuando a la ligera, yo prefiero ser tranquila. Soy la diosa del aire y mi genio guardián es Windom dice:** y conmigo.

Lucy cerró sus ojos y suspiró — este es nuevo comienzo — señaló buscando colocando ambas manos en su pecho y apretando el medallón de Latis — muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

—¡Eres una completa estúpida! — exclamó Aoi mientras lanzaba a Midori contra una pared.

—Óyeme loca ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó reincorporándose.

—Tú eres igual que Luz, una completa inútil, no sabes hacer tu trabajo bien — comentó con mucha rabia mirándola.

—A mí no me digas esas cosas — Midori se sentó y comenzó retocar su maquillaje — ese principito no significaba ninguna amenaza, en cambio Guru Clef sí.

Aoi respiró profundo tratando de calmarse — y para aumentar más mis problemas el trío de estúpidas está apunto de unirse.

—Pues sí, pero ¿y quién te dice a ti que van a volver? — preguntó encogiéndose de hombros — ese es tu problema, siempre tomas todo tan enserio que mira nada más como andas.

La peliazul colocó una mano en su cabeza y se dirigió a la salida del refugio — esas estúpidas guerreras jamás van a lograr acabar conmigo — dijo sonriendo —. Eso va para ti también mi querido y bello Guru, quiero que sepas que la linda niña de cabellos azules que tanto amas va a tener que sufrir mucho. Esta pelea no va a ser como las otras.

* * *

**_Hola, bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, de verdad que les pido disculpas por dejarla olvidada, lo siento pero la inspiración anduvo fugada con esta historia, las ideas estaban pero no la forma de escribirla, de verdad que les pido disculpas por esta historia y por "La parte que me hacía falta" otro fic que no actualizo hace años :( pero les prometo que para los próximos días habrá un nuevo capítulo de es fic también._**

**_Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, mensajes, alertas y favoritos, eso significa mucho para mí._**

**_Saludos a todas mis amigas y espero saber pronto de ustedes XD y sus fantásticas historias._**

**_Suerte._**

**_Lina A._**


	8. Chapter 8: Un Viaje Inesperado

_**Capítulo 8: Un Viaje Inesperado**_

—Muy bien sigan por aquí — le pidió Tatra mientras guiaba a los autozamitas a la parte donde se encontraban los habitantes de Céfiro.

—Esta nave es increíble — comentó Zaz con emoción.

—No lo que me parece increíble es que…

—¡Nikona ven! — exclamó Presea tratando de alcanzarla.

—¡Oh! pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí — Tatra alzó a la criatura y la abrazó con fuerza — que suavecita eres.

—Princesa… — la armera sonrió al ver a la tripulación de Autozam — buenas noches — saludó haciendo una reverencia.

Geo correspondió a la sonrisa — buenas noches señorita, que bueno es saber que se encuentra bien.

—No, gracias ustedes por estar aquí ayudándonos, sé que Guru Clef, Paris y sobre todo Latis estarían contentos de saber que ustedes no nos abandonaron.

—Estamos aquí para serviles en lo que podamos. Gracias a Céfiro, Autozam se encuentra a salvo.

—¡Oye Presea! — gritó Caldina mientras se acercaba sacando a la pareja de sus pensamientos —¿ por qué me dejaste hablando sola? Que no te das cuenta lo mal que me encuentro — dijo con dramatismo.

—Lo siento, pero Nikona se me escapó.

—Sí, si ya se pero entiéndeme… — la ilusionista se le lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar — me siento sola, sin Ráfaga, ni Ascot, esta situación es horrible, mis niñas… ¿por qué están haciendo todo esto?

—Este… yo creo que será mejor hablar en otro momento — indicó Geo.

—Claro que sí, y de verdad gracias por estar aquí.

El comandante sonrió pero al sentir la mirada burlona de Zaz se alejó llevando a arrastras a su amigo.

* * *

La noche transcurrió en relativa calma, aunque las tres guerreras se notaban ansiosas y nerviosas por el reencuentro.

Lucy por fin pudo encontrar algo de paz en su corazón, estaba dispuesta a recuperar su amistad por encima de lo que fuera, sabía que no iba a ser una tarea sencilla sobre todo por la situación y los términos en los que habían quedado Anaís y Marina y que por lo que se notaba seguían con la misma posición. La peliazul le había hablado por el chat normal hasta que la rubia había parecido, luego sólo se había limitado a contestar lo necesario y ya al final de la pequeña charla se habido ido sin despedirse de ella. Aun así creía en sus amigas y tenía fé en que ellas podían salir de esa crisis y volver a ser las mismas amigas que habían sido.

—Céfiro… — dijo mientras tomaba su medallón y recordaba los últimos acontecimientos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios — Águila está vivo Latis… — ella quería aferrarse a esa idea, así no supiera cómo hacer para contactarlo ni entendiera como había llegado a la Tierra — si supieras lo feliz que me hace recibir esa noticia… cuando Céfiro este bien otra vez, todo será increíble, Marina, Anais y yo, otra vez amigas, Latis y yo estaremos juntos como siempre lo he soñado, podré ir a visitar Autozam, ver a Águila, Geo y Zaz, podré conocer Céfiro como es en verdad… como deseo que todo esto pase rápido.

La guerrera del fuego había preferido pensar sólo en todos los planes que tenía, en las cosas buenas, en sus sueños y más grandes deseos, para no seguir desesperándose con la situación y para saber en qué cosas debía pensar una vez estuviera en la Torre de Tokio con sus amigas que le permitieran volver a Céfiro.

Pero no todo era felicidad, en casa de Marina, la peliazul no paraba de llorar mientras cenaba con sus padres. Ella parecía tener un mal presentimiento y pensaba que esa sería la última vez que quizás podría compartir con su familia en paz.

—Pero Marina…

—Mamá, yo te amo — sollozó abrazándola con fuerza.

—Hija dime qué te pasa — habló la señora Ryuuzaki con preocupación — ¿por qué estas llorando de esa manera?

—No me pasa nada, sólo quiero decirles y recordarles que los amo.

—Cariño, Marina se encuentra algo conmocionada por el regreso, es todo — dijo el señor Ryuuzaki tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de su hija.

—¡Ay Marina! — la señora Ryuuzaki se alejó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas sonriéndole — no te preocupes, nosotros sabemos que nos amas de la misma manera que nosotros a ti hija y nos alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta.

La guerrera del agua cerró sus ojos tratando de contralar sus emociones pero no podía, todo se veía mal.

Pero Marina no era la única que tenía un mal presentimiento, en casa de Anaís, la rubia intentaba descansar pero no podía dejar de pensar en Paris. No podía concebir la idea de que a él le hubiera pasado algo, el sólo pensar que a su querido príncipe le hubiera pasado algo malo la aterraba.

_—Triste historia ¿no es cierto?_

—¡Que! — exclamó levantando de golpe, buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

_—¿Qué pasaría si yo te mostrara lo que Paris ha hecho el tiempo que tú no has estado en Céfiro? — _le preguntó con voz burlona.

Anaís apretó sus puños con rabia — ¿quién eres?

—_Mira el espejo. Soy la persona que más te conoce._

La guerrera del viento volteó a mirar hacia el espejo de su tocador sorprendiéndose — ¡no puede ser!

_—Para que volver a Céfiro — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — tú no te llevas bien con ellas ya, sobre todo con Marina, ¿que ya no lo recuerdas?_

—Tú… — cerró sus ojos — ¿qué le hiciste a Paris?

Midori sonrió —_ lo que tú no le hiciste._

Los ojos de Anaís se abrieron hasta más no poder — ¿que… que quieres decir con eso?

—_Sabes… estoy cansada para contarte todo, yo sólo quiero que sepas que esta vez no va a ser como las otras. Ustedes ya no van a ser las heroínas. Adiós Anaís — _Midori desapareció dejando a la rubia totalmente confundida.

* * *

Se sentía tan vacía y sola, no quería mostrarse débil pero la verdad es que lo estaba, no quería pelear y menos contra ella. Las palabras y la sonrisa que alguna vez Anaís le había mostrado no dejaban de mortificarla, Aska siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona solitaria y de pocos amigos debido a su forma de ser, nadie parecía querer tenerla cerca, solo Chang y Sanyung quien a pesar de tener que soportar los gritos y el trato que ella solía darle la respetaba y quería mucho demasiado. Pero Anaís había sabido tratarla y le había demostrado que no necesitaba nada para ser linda y feliz, por eso y por muchas cosas más la quería como a una hermana.

—Princesa Aska — la llamó Sanyung — me acaban de informar que las naves de Cizeta y Autosam van camino a Céfiro.

—Bien prepara todo — la princesa bajó la mirada — debemos preparar la batalla contra… Anaís — comenzó a llorar.

—Princesa… — Sanyung la miró con preocupación y con tristeza.

—¡Déjame sola!

—Pero princesa…

—¡Veteeeeeeeee! — gritó tapándose los ojos con las manos

—Yo solo quería que supiera que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite — dijo el chico con tristeza mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

El mago abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltado, algo no lo dejaba en paz, algo no andaba bien. Confundido decidió salir del refugio.

_…._

_—Tengo miedo… —_ _Lucy rompió en llanto mientras miraba a Anaís — por favor no la dejes ir._

_—Pero como me pides eso cuando ella se ha encargado de alejarnos de su vida — indicó con amargura — por favor ya basta podemos seguir sin ella — la rubia colocó una mano sobre su cara evitando que su amiga la viera llorar._

_—Supongo que este es el final… — la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la entrada, Marina muy "sonriente" entraba en compañía de su madre quien le hacía entregada del pasaje y otros papeles, al dirigir su mirada a su alrededor la mirada de la peliazul se endureció y sin pensarlo se aproximó._

_—No puedo decir que me alegra verlas, si bien dice Anaís soy un mentirosa egoísta, entonces vamos a creerle — señaló cruzándose de brazos mientras que la guerrera del viento cerraba sus ojos y se alejaba un poco de ellas._

_—Marina… — Lucy la llamó — amiga recapacita y no nos abandones._

_La guerrera del agua apretó sus puños controlándolo que sentía — mira Lucy es mejor así, para que seguir engañadas con esto, no quiero seguir apegada a algo que ya pasó, como siempre lo dije y lo sostengo yo no tengo razones fuertes para volver, además no puedo dejar de lado mi vida y lo que quiero, discúlpame._

_Anaís torció los ojos al escucharla y trató de distraerse con otra cosa, no quería seguir escuchando a su "amiga"._

_—¡Marina! _

_—Adiós Lucy… ya es hora — indicó mientras salía corriendo._

_…._

Guru Clef cerró sus ojos confundido.

….

—_Discúlpame Lucy yo no quiero causarte dolor… — dijo Anaís con nerviosismo._

_La guerrera del fuego se alejó de la bocina del teléfono y soltó un largo y doloroso sollozo._

_ —Sé que tal vez no me entenderás pero… — la rubia hacia todo por no llorar — es lo mejor. Yo necesito pensar en mi bienestar._

_—No… yo si te entiendo — afirmó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, aunque cualquiera que le viera se podía dar cuenta lo mal que se encontraba. Lucy temblaba, apretaba los puños, estaba pálida y miraba su alrededor buscando una solución — tienes razón._

_—Por favor Lucy, yo sólo quiero que sepas que no te odio, ni que hago esto porque no te quiero, sabes que a pesar de todo… Marina y tú siempre serán importantes para mí, es sólo que yo no puedo seguir pensando en Paris y en un futuro en el que es más que claro que él no va a estar, yo necesito empezar de nuevo lejos de Céfiro y de todo lo que me acuerde de el — Anaís comenzó a llorar — gracias Lucy por todo, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Por favor se feliz una persona como tú se lo merece — desesperada colgó el teléfono dejando al ex pilar en un mar de lágrimas._

….

El mago negó con su cabeza

….

_—¡No las necesito! — exclamó Lucy con rabia mientras miraba algunas fotos en las que aparecía con sus "amigas" — tanto que decía Anaís que Marina era una egoísta a la que no le importaba sino su bienestar, como si ella no fuera así — dijo con profunda amargura — Marina es una mentirosa, bonita confianza la que nos tenía, hasta será cierto lo que decía Anaís con respecto a que ella tiene su guardado._

_La pelirroja aventó todo con fuerza — ¡las odio!_

_…._

—¿Pero qué significa esto? — preguntó confundido.

—Entiendes como está la situación — habló una dulce voz detrás del mago.

Guru Clef sorprendido dio media vuelta — ¡Princesa Esmeralda! Pero como…

—No Guru Clef en este momento no interesa saber cómo es que estoy aquí sino la situación a la que nos enfrentamos — comentó con seriedad.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí, lastimosamente ellas tienen mucho que ver con todo esto. No las juzgo, conozco perfectamente las razones que llevaron a cada una a actuar de esa manera y las entiendo, pero así no quieran tendrán que regresar y enmendar todo el daño que ellas sin querer han causado — bajó su mirada —. Guru Clef en este momento sólo en ti puedo confiar, yo sé que tú puedes encontrar una solución a todo esto, sólo tienes que tener paciencia, ellas van a regresar más pronto de lo que piensas, pero no va a ser como las otras veces — señaló mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas — no sabes cuánto me duele a mí el no poder ayudarlos, el ver a Céfiro una vez más en peligro, el saber que tanta gente a muerto y lo más importante y lo que más me duele…la muerte de mi hermano.

—Princesa, siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Paris… de verdad.

—Guru Clef, ten paciencia y ayúdalas en lo que puedas — dijo Esmeralda antes de desaparecer — las tres te necesitan, pero más Marina.

El mago abrió los ojos al escucharla.

—¿Guru Clef todo está bien? — preguntó Latis saliendo del refugio.

—Sí, no te preocupes sólo pensaba en…

—¿Marina?

Bajó la mirada — ¡ay! Latis ojalá pudiera decir que mi situación es fácil, pero a diferencia de Lucy, Marina nunca me dijo nada, sólo sé lo que Aoi dijo con respecto a "sus sentimientos hacia mí", algo que no es muy confiable que digamos — indicó suspirando — pero eso no es lo único que me preocupa.

—¿Dime que hacia la Princesa Esmeralda aquí?

—Sentiste la presencia de ella.

—Claro que sí, me desperté y viene corriendo pero apenas los escuché hablar, pero preferí no interrumpirlos, dime que sucede Guru Clef.

—Marina, Lucy y Anaís no están bien, se han distanciado. Latis ellas ya no son amigas — señaló con preocupación.

—¡Que! —lo miró con incredulidad.

* * *

—¡Presea! — gritó Caldina con alegría — ¡llegamos!

La armera la abrazó compartiendo su alegría, ella había sido testigo de los terribles días que había vivido la ilusionista pensando en Ráfaga y en Ascot, en la suerte que pudieron haber corrido sus amigos y en lo triste y doloroso que era ver a "sus niñas" como sus enemigas.

—Ráfaga, necesito verlo ya — indicó con impaciencia.

—Tranquilízate, ya te dijeron que Ascot y él se encuentran bien y dentro de poco aterrizaremos justo donde se encuentran.

—Sí, tranquilas — dijo Tatra sonriéndoles mientras que Tata permanecía en una esquina con los brazos cruzados "ignorando todo", ella estaba dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer por NADIE, jamás le iba a perdonar a Ascot que prefiera dejarla sola por ir a correr a los brazos de una guerrera mágica.

—Para nosotras es muy importante que ustedes se encuentren bien ¿no es cierto hermana? — preguntó volteándola a mirar.

La princesa torció los ojos y sin decir nada salió de la habitación mientras que Tatra negaba con la cabeza, ya no sabía que iba a hacer con ella, sabia el porqué de su genio pero no sabía ya cómo aconsejarla.

Caldina suspiró, tenía una conversación pendiente con Ascot.

* * *

—¡Ascot! — llamó Ráfaga.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó aproximándose.

—¿Esas naves son las de Cizeta y Autozam no es así? — cuestionó señalando con su dedo las naves que se disponía a aterrizar justo enfrente del refugio.

El hechicero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa — ¡no puede ser!

—Comandante esperamos indicaciones — dijo Kiyoshi.

—No se preocupes, Cizeta y Autozam vieron a ayudarnos.

Las naves aterrizaron y como era de esperarse la Bravada de Cizeta fue la primera en abrir sus puertas y una mujer salió corriendo sin importarle absolutamente nada.

—¡Ráfagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — grito Caldina mientras bajaba por las escaleras con desespero.

—No puede ser…. Caldina — dijeron al unisonó Ascot y Ráfaga.

El esgrimista se olvidó de todo por un instante y salió a su encuentro —mi Caldina, eres tú — indicó tomándola de la cintura y alzándola para luego depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la morena.

—¿No te parecen tiernos? —preguntó Tatra mirando a Presea y luego a la amargada de su hermana quien hacia todo tipo de muecas — bueno vamos, esta no es una visita cualquiera.

Las tres mujeres bajaron mientras que abajo Caldina abrazaba a Ascot hasta casi ahorcarlo.

—Buenos días — saludó la mayor de las princesas.

—Buenos días princesas y Presea que alegría verte sana y salva — dijo Ráfaga sonriendo.

—Gracias Ráfaga, a mí también me da mucha alegría encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

Todos a excepción de Tata sonreían. Ascot se sentía algo incómodo pero evitaba mirarla, de verdad que ese no era un momento para pelear, su "hermana" estaba viva y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

* * *

Antes de que sonara el despertador Lucy ya se encontraba practicando un poco de kendo cosa que terminó de sorprender a sus hermanos y de preocupar al mayor de ellos. Su hermana no era que madrugara, además con lo sucedido el día anterior era que estuviera descansando, esas eran las indicaciones que el doctor le había dado.

—Saturno dile algo — pidió Maciel.

—Si Saturno, a ti parece ser al único al que escucha y al que le tiene confianza — dijo Cameo con un poco de indignación — recuérdale lo de ayer, Lucy debería estar descansando.

Sin prestarles atención a sus hermanos Saturno se dirigió al interior del domo, la actitud de su hermana cada vez era más extraña.

—¿Quieres explicarme que haces aquí? — cuestionó con seriedad.

La pelirroja dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo volteó a mirar — sólo quería entrenar un poco.

—Lucy…

—Si Saturno, sé que tengo que descansar pero créeme necesito practicar hoy no es un día cualquiera.

—¿A si? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

—Pues… — sonrió y volteó a mirar a la puerta — Cameo, Maciel que bueno verlos — corrió a abrazarlos — que bueno que todos están aquí, ¿no tienen hambre? Yo sí, que les parece si desayunamos todos juntos.

—Pues ahora que lo dices…— Maciel bostezó.

—¡Vamos! — exclamó saliendo del domo.

—Lucy ven para acá — ordenó Saturno — te hice una pregunta.

—Ahorita seguimos, en este momento vamos a desayunar.

* * *

—Tomate esto Anaís, te vas a sentir mejor — Lulú le entregó un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

La rubia había pasado toda la noche casi que en vela y debido a la preocupación por el futuro de Paris y de Céfiro acompañado de los nervios y la ansiedad por el reencuentro con sus compañeras habían desencadenado una terrible migraña.

—Gracias —se levantó y se sentó — de verdad que siento que todo me da vueltas, creo que tengo hasta nauseas.

—Tienes que cuidarte, es mejor que descanses todo el día — le aconsejó su madre mientras le acomodaba las almohadas.

—No creo que sea para tanto, en un par de horas estaré bien.

—Anaís de verdad que yo no entiendo desde cuando te volviste terca — comentó Lulú — descansa, si quieres yo hablo con Lucy y le digo que tú amaneciste mal y no vas a ir, que mejor se reúnan mañana o después.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no es necesario, como dije en un par de horas voy a estar bien y podré ir donde Lucy y Marina, así que no te preocupes por mi Lulú.

La hermana de Anaís respiró profundo — bueno creo que ya ayudé con lo que pude, pero como te das cuenta mamá tu hija es bastante terca y no le gusta escucharme.

—Anaís, Lulú tiene razón, mira nada más lo pálida que estas.

—Pero ya se me va a pasar todo así que no te preocupes, dormiré un poco y veras lo bien que voy a estar — indicó sonriendo.

—No sé, pero si me parece que descanses, así que Lulú vamos que tu hermana quiere dormir — indicó dándole un beso en la frente a su hija — descansa, cualquier cosa me avisas — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Luego no te quejes — advirtió Lulú saliendo.

—Con o sin migraña tengo que ir — susurró recostándose.

* * *

—Este no me gusta — dijo Marina sacando otro de sus tantos vestidos y lanzándolo sobre su cama — este tampoco, este menos.

— Hija vas a encontrarte con tus amigas, no a un desfile.

—Pero quiero que me vean bien — la peliazul colocó sus manos en la cabeza como señal de desesperó —estoy empezando a pensar que no fue buena idea decirles que sí — bajó su mirada — tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar hoy — pensó.

—Sera mejor que no pienses esas cosas, disfruta este día junto con tus amigas — la señora Ryuuzaki se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente — Lucy se muere de ganas de verte.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—¡Ay! claro lo olvidaba, ella vino hace unos días a buscarte, aunque se notaba algo triste, no más bien diría que preocupada.

—Me imagino — dijo bajando la mirada.

—De la que no volví a saber nada es de Anaís.

—¡Ah! si es que antes de irme tuvimos una pequeña, pequeñísima discusión y bueno hemos estado algo alejadas — señaló acercándose al armario.

—Es normal que se peleen las amigas, lo importante es saber manejar la situación y no dejar que esas pequeñas discusiones se vuelvan grandes y afecten una amistad hasta hacerla terminar.

—Claro, claro, claro… — la guerrera trató de no prestarle atención a su madre, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Yo sólo quiero que la pases bien y que recuerdes y revivas todos los momentos que compartiste con ellas — indicó sonriendo.

—Eso si no lo dudes, hoy vamos a revivir viejas experiencias — afirmó con sarcasmo — hoy va a ser un día muy especial que jamás voy a olvidar.

—Bueno hija te dejo para que sigas en tu búsqueda del atuendo indicado — dijo mientras se dirigía la puerta.

—Gracias — la peliazul sonrió y una vez estuvo sola se sentó sobre su cama —creo que es mucho pedir poder regresar a tan maravilloso mundo sin que nosotras tengamos que luchar contra alguien.

* * *

Tobikkiri no egao de  
Pedal tsuyoku kogidasou  
Mukaikaze ni fukaretatte  
Kujikecha dame dayo  
_(Con la mejor sonrisa que tienes, vamos a empezar a pedalear muy duro  
Incluso si el viento quiere retroceder, no te desanimes)_

Lucy se acercó a su computadora y le subió un el volumen a la canción para seguir cantando, era una de sus favoritas.

Kanashimi ni makenai tsuyosa  
Sotto oshiete kureru  
Hiroi umi wo mezashite  
_(Con el objetivo de la inmensidad del océano que te dirá en voz baja... una fuerza  
que gana sobre el dolor)_

La pelirroja se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y continuó vistiéndose, a pesar de todo ella tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien.

Ganbare! Kimi no hitomi wa itsuka  
Hikari abite kagayakidasu  
Akiramenaide shinshiru koto wo  
Ashita no yuuki ni kaete  
_(¡A por ello! Tus ojos algún día disfrutaran de la luz y empezaran a brillar  
Dé vuelta a tu creencia para seguir adelante y no darte por vencido en el valor que lleva a la mañana)_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar su medallón.

Sesuji pin-to nobashite  
Ookiku shinkokyuu shiyou  
Itsumo utsumite bakarija  
Nanimo kawaranai  
_(De pie, con la espalda recta, y toma una respiración profunda  
Nada cambia si siempre miras hacia abajo)_

Massuguna heart no rail  
Furimukazu ni arukeba  
Yume wa kitto kanauyo  
_(Si tú caminas por el carril de tu corazón, sin mirar atrás  
Tu sueño siempre se harán realidad)_

Lucy se miró al espejo mientras peinaba su larga cabellera. Estaba contenta porque iba a ver a sus amigas otra vez.

Ganbare! Kimi no namida wa itsuka  
Hoosekiyori kiramekidasu  
Akiramenaide yumemiru koto wo  
Ashita no chikara ni kaete  
_(¡A por ello! Tus lágrimas algún día brillaran más que las joyas  
Dé vuelta a tu búsqueda de los sueños sin renunciar a la fuerza que conduce al mañana)_

Kanashimi ni makenai tsuyosa  
Sotto oshiete kureru  
Hiroi umi wo mezashite  
_(Con el objetivo de la inmensidad del océano que te dirá en voz baja... una fuerza  
que gana sobre el dolor)_

Ganbare! Kimi no hitomi wa itsuka  
Hikari abite kagayakidasu  
Akiramenaide shinshiru koto wo  
Ashita no yuuki ni kaete  
_(¡A por ello! Tus ojos algún día disfrutaran de la luz y empezaran a brillar  
Dé vuelta a tu creencia para seguir adelante y no darte por vencido en el valor que lleva a la mañana)_

—Bueno muy bien ya estoy lista —terminó de maquillarse.

—¡Lucy!

—¿Qué quieres Maciel?

—Hermana, Cameo y yo vamos a salir, ¿tienes llaves? — le preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos en eeehhh… ¿la noche?

—Sí, cuídate y pórtate bien, ya sabes nada de novios.

El ex pilar sonrió — aja lo que digas.

—_Lucy…_

—¿Rayearth?

—_Mi niña es hora de ir a Céfiro._

—Lo sé, salgo a encontrarme con Marina y Anaís en la Torre de Tokio.

—_No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Guerrera Mágica de Fuego yo te convoco! _

—¡Que! No Rayearth déjame ir donde Marina y Anaís, para que así Ceres y Windom hagan los mismo con ellas. Yo de verdad desconocía que ustedes pudieran convocarnos.

_—Regresa a Céfiro sola._

—No sola no, yo necesito de ellas — miró a su alrededor confundida y preocupada y sin pensarlo buscó rápidamente en su bolsillos su teléfono celular.

_—Entiende es importante que vengas a Céfiro sola, para que conozcas la situación y puedas preparar a tus amigas —_ indicó con voz seria.

—¿Preparar? — la guerrera abrió sus ojos mientras soltó su teléfono, el cual cayó al suelo desbaratándose.

Sin poder hacer nada, una luz roja cubrió a Lucy por completo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir con Marina y Anaís! ¡Raaaaayeeeeeaaaaaarth!

* * *

_**Hola! bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas por sus reviews, mensajes, alertas y favoritos :) **_

_**Asi por cierto la canción se llama "Asu-e no Yuuki" o "The Courage Leading to Tomorrow" si la recuerdan? Es el primer ending del anime, una canción que tiene varias versiones pero yo me quedo con la acústica. Este anime tiene unos soundtracks increíbles XD (luego subo algunos videos de ellos a youtube)**_

_**Bueno no siendo más me voy... por ahora. Suerte en todo. **_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Lina A**_


	9. Chapter 9:El Triste Final

**_Capítulo 9: El Triste Final de una Guerrera_**

Anaís miró su reloj había llegado con escasos minutos de anticipación. Su aspecto era algo cansado así que decidió detenerse en una cafetería y compró una botella de agua.

—Espero que con esto me termine de pasar el dolor de cabeza — dijo mientras sacaba otra pastilla y se la tomaba y se acercaba al ascensor.

Marina respiró profundo una vez entró a la torre — muy bien aquí estoy, sólo espero que todo esto valga la pena Clef — comentó con algo de duda dirigiéndose al interior del ascensor — según me dijo Lucy me llamaría apenas estuviera aquí — señaló sacando de su bolso su teléfono — espero que no se demore.

* * *

—¿De verdad? Eso no sabía — indicó Ráfaga mirando a Caldina.

—La princesa Tata esta insoportable y todo por culpa de Ascot — afirmó con seriedad.

—¿Pero estas segura de que entre ellos paso algo?

—No fue necesario que me lo dijeran, yo solita me di cuenta de todo —aseguró muy orgullosa.

El esgrimista sonrió — ¡ay!mi querida y bella Caldina a ti se te olvida que te conozco muy bien y sé que estuviste de chismosa escuchando eehh digamos… una conversación entre las princesas.

La morena abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa — ¡claro que no! Además ese muchachito y yo tenemos una larga conversación.

—Si mi amor, pero creo que tendrá que ser para después — Ráfaga depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposa y tomó su espada — en este momento tenemos que ir a una de las aldeas más apartadas de aquí donde según informaron algunos cefirianos que se encontraban en esta nave hay gente en peligro.

Caldina lo miró con tristeza — es verdaderamente doloroso todo esto. Por favor cuídate — le pidió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos — no podría soportar que algo te ocurriera a ti o a Ascot.

—Tranquila — dijo besándola.

—¡Ráfaga! ¡Caldina! Acaba de llegar la nave Dragón de Fahren — anunció Presea.

La ilusionista la miró con tristeza — eso significa que una nueva lucha va a comenzar, que terrible.

* * *

Anaís se acercó a la ventana mientras buscaba su joya mágica — yo de verdad espero que hoy sea el día — murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

Marina se retocó un poco el peinado antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor. La mirada de la guerrera cambió por completo al ver el panorama en la Torre de Tokio, ella había hecho todo lo que había estado a su alcance para olvidar por completo todo, pero miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, con algo de nostalgia sonrió.

—¡Con permiso! — gritó un señor empujándola.

—¡Oigaaa! — exclamó con todas su fuerzas haciendo que varias personas entre esas Anaís la voltearan a mirar — este no es un buen día, ya lo sé — murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia los grandes ventanales — aunque hace un día precioso aquí en Tokio — dijo antes de encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de quien había sido su amiga, de las mejores.

La rubia sonrió levemente al verla pero espero a que ella se acercara.

La peliazul tomó un poco de aire y recordó las palabras de su madre.

….

_—Si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas con Anaís, piensa antes de hablar y trata, por favor Marina… trata de tomar todo con calma._

_…._

Al estar frente a ella la miró con indiferencia.

—Buenas tarde Marina, ¿cómo estás? — la saludó, antes que nada estaba la educación, Anaís sabía bien eso.

—Bien — contestó dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana — ¿sabes algo de Lucy?

—No, pero si mal no recuerdo ella nunca fue muy puntual que digamos — señaló sonriendo, pero Marina la ignoró y continuó mirando por la ventana.

—Sólo espero que venga pronto, ella parecía ser la más ansiosa con esto — dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

La rubia la miró sorprendida pero prefirió no decir nada.

Para ambas era extraño y sumamente incomodo estar junto a la persona que en cierta forma la había lastimado y lo que era peor haciendo de cuenta que absolutamente nada había ocurrido.

Marina sacó su teléfono celular y miró la hora — es la 1:42 p.m, ¿dónde está metida Lucy?

* * *

—¡Por favor! — gritó ya sin alientos mientras caía al suelo.

_—Di mi nombre cuando lo necesites._

Lucy abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor con temor —no… Céfiro —algo mareada se puso de pie — pero… — antes de que pudiera decir algo la tierra se estremeció asustándola — Marina y Anaís, no quiero estar aquí sola.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y atemorizada al ver todo se dispuso a correr, olvidando que no sabía en parte de Céfiro se encontraba.

—¿Latis donde te encuentras? — se preguntó sacando su medallón.

* * *

—Lucy… — los ojos de cefiriano se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Sí, Latis es ella.

El espadachín cerró sus ojos — ¿por qué está sola? ¿Dónde están las otras?

Guru Clef negó levemente con la cabeza — no lo sé pero…

…

—_Guru Clef en este momento sólo en ti puedo confiar, yo sé que tú puedes encontrar una solución a todo esto, sólo tienes que tener paciencia, ellas van a regresar más pronto de lo que piensas pero no va a ser como las otras veces._

_…._

—¿Ahora van a regresar cada una por su cuenta? — se preguntó mentalmente con extrema preocupación.

—No puedo dejarla sola, tengo que ir por ella — señaló agarrando su armadura.

—¡Espera Latis! No puedes ir por Lucy, si vas podrías morir.

—No me importa, es Lucy — el hermano de Zagato se colocó la armadura y enseguida cerró sus ojos.

—¿Ves lo herido que estas?

—Esto no significa nada, solo quiero ponerla a salvo, no sólo de ellas sino de los soldados de castillo — dijo rompiendo un poco de su ropa y amarrándola en una de las heridas de su brazo — nosotros sabemos que ellas no han hecho nada… directamente, pero ellos no, además ahora cuentan con el apoyo de Autozam, Cizeta y Fahren, no sería nada bueno que atraparan a mi Lucy. Además Guru Clef ella no sabe absolutamente nada de esto. No sabe que aquí nadie quiere saber de las guerreras mágicas y todo es por culpa de sus sombras.

El mago lo miró pensativo — tienes razón pero tienes que pensar también que para ellas tú estás muerto, si te llegaran a ver sería algo malo, en las condiciones en las que estas no es que puedas hacer mucho. Lucy está muy lejos de aquí — Guru Clef cerró sus ojos tratando de comunicarse con la guerrera mágica, pero para desgracia de él sus fuerzas seguían siendo casi que nulas.

Latis apretó sus puños y olvidándose de todo continuó alistándose.

* * *

Marina respiró profundó y volvió a mirar su reloj mientras que Anaís tomaba su celular e intenta comunicarse con Lucy una vez más.

—Pero, ¿dónde estás metida? — preguntó mentalmente evitando mirar a Marina quien esperaba impaciente a que la pelirroja diera señalas de vida. Anaís apretó su puño, no entendía por qué Lucy no había llegado, algo raro estaba pasando ella lo presentía.

—¿Y bien? — le preguntó con molestia mirándola fijamente.

—Pues…

—¿Si?

—No, es imposible — contestó negando con la cabeza — Lucy tiene el celular apagado.

—¡Que! — exclamó con todas sus fuerzas — ¿cómo así que lo tiene apagado?

—No lo sé, pero lo tiene apagado — señaló encogiendo los hombros.

La peliazul tomó un poco de aire y le dio la espalda.

—Marina y si le ocurrió algo — dijo con tono de preocupación.

—No lo creo — afirmó con seguridad mientras que caminaba en círculos.

La rubia buscó rápidamente el número de la casa de la pelirroja y le marcó sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Con preocupación dirigió la mirada a la gran ciudad. Ella presentía que todo esto estaba relacionado con la situación que estaba viviendo Céfiro y con persona que había aparecido la noche anterior en el espejo.

—Mmmm claro ya entiendo — indicó la guerrera del agua deteniéndose frente a ella.

La guerrera del viento la miró confundida.

—Anaís tú planeaste todo esto, ¿no es así? —le preguntó mirándola con indignación y rabia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con asombro.

—Si claro, era mentira que hoy nos íbamos a reencontrar aquí para que ir supuestamente a Céfiro porque está en problemas. De seguro fue así y como era de esperarse Lucy te colaboró — aseguró colocando la mano sobre su cara —. Todo esto es una mentira.

Al escucharla la guerrera del viento frunció el ceño y sonrió — ¡wow! Marina deberías escribir historias, novelas hasta fanfics tienes una excelente imaginación.

—¡Cállate! — era más que lógico la chica había perdido el control en un abrir y cerrar de ojos — claro que si era algo de esperarse de parte tuya. Siempre presionando, eres una egoísta haya en Céfiro hay más personas, no es sólo Paris.

—Pero ¿qué cosas estás diciendo?

—Lo que escuchas, yo pensé que te interesaba ir a Céfiro a ayudar a tus amigos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, si Paris puede estar en peligro pero no es el único esta Guru Clef, Ascot, Presea, Caldina, Ráfaga y Nikona, todo ellos piden ayuda. Pareces no haber aprendido nada, no sabes cuánto debe estar sufriendo Clef al no poder convocarnos.

Anaís la miró sorprendida, nunca antes se había fijado en la forma como le parecía cambiar la mirada a Marina cuando hablaba del gran guru además ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba tan cariñosamente? sus ojos azulados brillaban. Parecía haber descubierto el tan escondido punto débil de su compañera, la razón por la que esa amistad se había venido abajo. En más de una ocasión la rubia había tratado de descifrar el motivo porque que su amiga sufría y eso había causado miles de molestias en ambas.

—No puedo creer hasta dónde has llegado, Lucy es una tonta, como es posible que se preste para esto ¡Tontas!

—Antes que nada te quiero pedir que….! No me grites! A mí no me interesa lo que aseguras que pasa aquí, pero no me extraña viendo de ti — indicó muy molesta por las afirmaciones que había hecho, Marina no tenía derecho de tratarla de esa manera —. Si estoy aquí es porque se suponía que íbamos a volver a Céfiro, no creas que me siento muy a gusto con todo.

La peliazul trató de ignorar lo que le había dicho y prefirió irse a dar una pequeña vuelta a la Torre de Tokio. Sabía que no tenía que reaccionar de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba desesperada y confundida con todo. Quería ver a Guru Clef sano y salvo para que su alama le volviera al cuerpo.

Apenas estuvo sola Anaís se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, todo estaba muy mal, Lucy no mostraba señales de vida y Marina… todo seguía igual que la última vez que hablaron. Se sentía completamente desesperada y angustiada con todo.

¿Cómo era que iban a luchar por lo que más querían y amaban si no lograban llevarse bien? Esa amistad si es que era que se podía llamar así estaba demasiado desgastada. Eso sí que representaría problemas en un futuro que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Lucy se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver como un monstruo se acercaba peligrosamente. Ella se había caracterizado por ser valiente y por no temerle a nada, esas eran las cualidades que le ayudaron a manejar la situación las otras veces que había ido a Céfiro, por lo que era casi imposible creer como temblaba y miraba con terror todo. No sabía bien que tenía que hacer, se sentía desubicada y demasiado molesta con Rayearth por habérsela llevado.

—¿Acaso será cierto que el castillo ya no existe? — Se preguntó al recordar la visión que había tenido en la Tierra — eso… eso no puede ser cierto porque… porque… mi… Latis — el expilar se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y dejó que el llanto que la ahogaba desde que puso un pie en Céfiro saliera — no tú no puedes estar muerto…

La pelirroja se olvidó por completo de todo, nada le importaba ni siquiera la grandísima y horrible creatura que estaba detrás de ella.

—Que terrible, ¿por qué Céfiro esta así? — se preguntó dando media vuelta lentamente— ay… no — los ojos color fuego de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder. La espeluznante creatura se aproximó con deseos de devorarla de un sólo mordisco, y ella totalmente resignada espero su triste final. Lucy estaba tan aterrada y confundida con todo que ni ganas de huir tenia. Además no tenía con que defenderse o eso era lo que ella creía — Rayearth… — susurró sin lograr nada, el monstruo se encontraba a escasos metros de ella pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba escuchó los alaridos de la bestia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba agonizando en el suelo — pero…

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó un chico de mediana estatura, ojos azules, peli castaño que portaba una armadura un poco parecida a la de Ráfaga.

—Sí. Yo… — el ex pilar respiró profundo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Bueno por lo que vi esa cosa no logró hacerte nada, eso es lo importante, ahora dime ¿cómo es que una niña como tú se encuentra en un lugar tan peligroso como este?

—¿Niña? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño — este… llegué hace poco y la verdad es que no sé dónde estoy.

El soldado la miró confundido la "niña" tenía cierto parecido con alguien aunque no recordaba a quien, además por la forma cómo iba vestida se notaba que no era de Céfiro.

—Sera mejor que te lleve al nave, allí vas a estar segura, Céfiro en estos momentos no es un lugar para que alguien como tú ande sola — dijo acercándose.

—¿Nave? —el chico era de confianza, se notaba que era de Céfiro y si no se equivocaba formaba parte de los soldados que comandaba Ráfaga pero aun así no comprendida nada —¿que acaso aquí en Céfiro no hay un castillo?

—Si por supuesto, pero por desgracia hace unos días fue destruido por "esas" — indicó con rabia.

—¿Esas?

—Sí, las heroínas de Céfiro, ahora será mejor que me sigas, creaturas como la que intento atacarte abundan por aquí — señaló disponiéndose a caminar — por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pelirroja lo miró confundida — ¿a quienes te refieres con heroínas de Céfiro?

—No se sabes que aquí en Céfiro habían una leyenda sobre las guerreras mágicas y…

—Por supuesto que sí, conozco la leyenda y todo lo que esta produjo aquí —interrumpió con tristeza — lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando aquí en Céfiro?

—Esas malditas guerreras mágicas traicionaron a Céfiro y lo destruyeron como ves.

Lucy abrió los ojos, ahora sí que estaba pero pérdida con todo.

—¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Lucy… Lucia — contestó bastante temerosa y asombrada.

—Vaya ese nombre no es muy común, definitivamente no eres de Céfiro — dijo mientras le indicaba el camino.

—¿Tú quién eres? — cuestionó tratando de ordenar su pensamientos.

—¡Oh! si verdad no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kiyoshi y formo parte de los guardias que protegen el castillo de Céfiro.

Lucy con la mirada perdida y temiendo lo peor cerró sus ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

* * *

Tata miró con rabia a su hermana y a sus ahora amigas Presea y Caldina, las tres hablaba y hacían el intento de reírse. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Jum —se quejó mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba, no quería y no podía admitir lo mal que estaba, ya nada le hacía sentirse feliz o por lo menos con deseos de sonreír, claro si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Ascot, el muy miserable había estado a escaso metros de ella y no se había atrevido a mirarla ni en un sólo momento, eso sí que le había pegado duro en su muy pero muy elevado orgullo. Ella no entendía como era que el ojiverde no estaba rogándole y suplicándole — definitivamente soy mucho para ese idiota — volvió a repetirse lo mismo, esa era la manera en que intentaba consolarse.

—¡Tata!

—¿Qué se te ofrece hermanita? — cuestionó con fastidio.

—Necesito hablar contigo — indicó con tono serio.

—¡Bah! No digas tonterías, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, mejor lárgate ya con tus amiguitas — le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

—No Tata ya no más.

—No más ¿qué? — preguntó deteniéndose y mirándola.

—Tata ya basta, esta situación no puede continuar así. Porque no reconoces que te enamorarse y hablas con él — aconsejó mirándola con preocupación.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte a que no estoy ni estuve enamorada de ese niñito — afirmó con indignación.

—Tata ya no sirve de nada negarlo, eres bastante obvia, lo que sucede es que no quieres reconocer que eres débil ante el amor. Tú siempre me dijiste que ese tema no te importaba, que te daba igual todo, pero como te das cuenta no eres de palo.

La cizetana bajó la mirada por un momento y luego la levantó sonriendo — no digas tonterías.

—¡Uy! esto se puso bueno — comentó Caldina con emoción escuchando desde la puerta.

—Caldina vamos — pidió Presea.

—No, yo esto no me lo pierdo.

—Ya tienes suficientes razones para matar a Ascot, vamos — la artesana la agarró del brazo tratando de llevársela.

—Que no Presea yo me quedo aquí hasta que me entere de más cosas — la morena se soltó del agarré y sonrió.

—Eres un caso perdido.

* * *

—Vamos con calma Latis — pidió el mago.

—No puedo, no soportaría que a mi Lucy le sucediera algo — el espadachín caminaba rápidamente y miraba a todo su alrededor.

—Sí, pero… — Guru Clef se detuvo de repente — ¡Latis!

—¿Que sucede? — cuestionó volteándolo a mirar.

—A Lucy ya la encontraron— señaló cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Que! Pero ¿y como esta? ¿No la lastimaron?

—Es que no es de ella de quien quiero hablarte — el mago se mostraba preocupado y confundido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Es Zagato…

Los ojos de Latis se abrieron hasta más no poder — entonces es cierto.

Guru Clef afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

Marina salió del baño frotándose los ojos, se sentía muy mal, ni el panorama de hacía 3 años se parecía en nada al de ahora. Su esperanzas y deseos se habían casi que esfumado.

—Yo lo sabía… — susurró mirando a la gente caminar por la Torre — cada una tiene ya una vida, han pasado tantas cosas en la vida de cada una que es difícil reencontrarnos como si nada. Esos días en los que lo importante era el estar juntas han dejado de existir

La peliazul se acercó a una cafetería, donde pidió un té tratando de calmarse pero ese sueño…

….

_—Marina… — susurraron en su oído._

_—Déjame dormir un poco más — dijo dando media vuelta._

_El mago sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ella —te amo._

_La peliazul sonriente abrió sus ojos, el haberlo escuchado la llenó de profunda emoción y felicidad — yo también… te amo — señaló rodeándolo con los brazos y no dejándolo ir — quédate conmigo._

_Guru Clef la miró con ternura mientras le quitaba unos mechones de la cara —no tienes que decirlo, sabes que contigo me voy a quedar por todo la eternidad — afirmó besándola con pasión._

_Marina se aferró a él haciéndolo que él quedara sobre ella._

_…._

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, su cabeza estaba hecha un ocho, todo la preocupaba, la asustaba, había muchas cosas importante en que pensar y ella no paraba de alucinar con el gran gurú. Desde esa ocasión en Londres cuando creyó escuchar que Clef la llamaba por teléfono, la ansiedad y los deseos de besar al cefiriano se habían hecho más fuertes e intensos.

—Por Dios parezco enferma — indicó negando levemente con la cabeza. Marina si había intentado interesarse por algún chico pero los resultados no eran nada buenos, ninguno llenaba sus expectativas. Ninguno se parecía Clef, nunca lo había besado pero sabía que los besos de él debían ser los mejores, con fastidio, con resignación y con rabia besaba a los contaditos chicos con los que había mantenido las muy largas relaciones d semanas.

Con molestia miró su celular el cual sonaba — a que bien, ¿quién más va a arruinar más tan espantoso día? — la guerrera tomó el aparato — hija espero que te estés divirtiendo. Te espero junto con Lucy y Anaís esta noche en casa para cenar. Un beso — leyó el hermoso mensaje de su madre —. Sí que me divierto, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, si hasta brinco en una pata — murmuró con sarcasmo fulminando con su mirada a cuanta persona pasaba cerca de ella.

* * *

Kiyoshi miró de reojo la pelirroja, definitivamente algo debía ocurrirle, se notaba pálida, desubicaba, confundida y está seguro de que sus ojos están reteniendo lágrimas.

—¿Lucia me vas a decir de que planeta es que vienes?

El ex pilar ignoró al soldado y continúo torturándose con pensamientos e ideas terribles, no podía mirar al muchacho ni hablar, se estaba ahogando con todo. La situación era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

—Muy bien, no volveré a decir nada si eso te hace sentir bien, sólo te voy a decir que eres una chica muy extraña.

_—Lucy por favor ayúdame…_

Se detuvo y miró con mucha atención a su alrededor, cosa que terminó de sorprender al soldado.

—¡Kiyoshi! — lo llamaron.

—A qué bien — dijo sonriendo — ¡Ascot estoy aquí!

Lucy abrió sus ojos, por fin alguien conocido.

El hechicero se aproximó — que bueno que te veo pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Por supuesto que no, no soy aquel chico débil que conociste antes de irte a Cizeta.

—Eso está bien, pero y dime ¿qué paso por que te alejaste? — Ascot no había notado la presencia de la guerrera líder.

—Bueno quería mirar si había alguien en el bosque y mira lo que me encontré — dijo acercándose a la pequeña pelirroja cuya mirada parecía perdida en algún lugar de tan desolador paisaje.

El cefiriano la miró de pies a cabeza y no notó nada extraño — pero, ¿cómo es que esta niña estaba sola?

—No lo sé, no quiso contestar nada sólo sé que se llama Lucia y que no es de aquí —Kiyoshi tomó a Lucy de los hombros y la acercó al ojiverde.

La guerrera rompió en llanto y olvidándose de todo se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo — ¡Ascot! — sollozó con fuerza — que bueno ver a alguien conocido, de verdad que no esperaba tal recibimiento.

El invocador confundió la alejó de él y la miró fijamente — perdón pero… ¿Quién eres?

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas — Ascot soy…. Lucy, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy una guerrera mágica, amiga de Marina y Anaís.

—¡Que! — exclamó Kiyoshi sin comprender nada.

Ascot la miró detenidamente, era imposible esa chica no se parecía en nada a Lucy, no lleva su habitual trenza y uniforme rojo, sino que al contrario llevaba una blusa blanca un poco escotada, una falda negra con cuadriculas rojas, zapatos negros y medias blancas hasta la rodilla. Su larga cabellera roja estaba suelta. Era imposible, no era ella.

—Ascot… por favor… ayúdame — pidió con angustia — yo no entiendo nada y tengo miedo, ayúdame a esclarecer todo… el castillo… Latis… ¿qué está pasando?

Los ojos verdes del invocador se abrieron — ¿Lucy?

—S-si soy yo y estoy… sola.

Ascot cerró los ojos recordando a Marina y su trampa. Jamás le perdonaría el haber hecho tal cosa. Esa situación ya la había vivido, lagrimas, suplicas, fingir temor, no iba a caer.

—Por favor dime… ¿dónde está Latis?— le suplicó desesperada.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza y no contestó nada.

—¿Está bien? — Lucy sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar.

—Kiyoshi tenemos al enemigo con nosotros, por favor avísale a Ráfaga— indicó con frialdad — será mejor llevarte con nosotros así nos aseguraremos de que no causes más daño ¡maldita guerrera!

El soldado afirmó con la cabeza y siguió las órdenes sorprendido de ver de quien se trataba.

Los ojos del ex pilar se llenaron de lágrimas. Ya nada la salvaría.

—Ninguna de ustedes es digna de llamarse heroína de Céfiro, no son más que unas traidoras — aseguró con bastante rabia — ¡cínica!

* * *

Anaís apretó sus ojos, ese dolor de cabeza iba a acabar con ella y todo se lo debía a los gritos de Marina y la rabia que le había provocado sus afirmaciones.

El panorama era bastante lúgubre y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Estaba segura de que Lucy no se atrevería a dejarlas plantadas, a pesar de que le desesperada lo inocente e ilusa que podía llegar ser, si hasta ese punto había llegado todo, a decir verdad ella había intentado hacerla desistir de buscar a Marina, de rogarle y de que dejara de creer en que su linda y dulce amiga tenía cosas "importantes" y por eso no cumplía con citas y no asistía a los planes de amigas. Anaïs no comprendía cómo era Lucy no abría los ojos de una vez por todas y se daba cuenta de la triste realidad.

Pero nada de lo pasado era importante, ella temía por el bienestar de su ex compañera — ella estaba contenta con esto — comentó con preocupación — ya debería estar aquí — la rubia miró una vez más su reloj.

….

—_Sabes… estoy cansada para contarte todo, yo solo quiero que sepas que esta vez no va a ser como las otras. Ustedes ya no van a ser las heroínas. _

….

La mirada de la guerrera cambió por completo — es mujer… — a su mente instantáneamente llegó el recuerdo de Luz. Tenía un parecido increíble con quien había sido el loco alter ego de Lucy, en cuanto a su ropa y sus ojeras, solo que en vez de ser pelirrosa era rubia-castaña, de larga cabellera ondulada y de ojos verdes oscuros. Un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo — esto no puede ser cierto…

….

_—Creo que no es bueno tener esa clase de temores ni culpas — afirmó Lucy al recordar lo sucedido en Céfiro — miren lo que me pasó a mí._

_Ambas guerreras se miraron. De verdad que era increíble lo que los sentimientos y emociones provocaban en aquel planeta._

_—Luz era todo lo que yo no soy…_

_…._

Anaís recordó la mirada de la mujer en su espejo, la forma en que hablaba y por supuesto su apariencia.

Claro que se sintió culpable por todo y sintió cosas terribles al ver como todo se acaba frente a sus ojos sus deseos, sus suelos, su amor, su amistad, todo se había venido abajo. Decepción, rabia, desilusión, tristeza, frustración, desesperación, impotencia, rencor, entre otros sentimientos la había dominado en algún momento.

En segundo pareció comprender todo.

* * *

**_Hola a todas mis lectoras y lectores? (no sé si los hay XD) bueno bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia, debo decir que quede bastante satisfecha con todo :D. _**

**_Si para este fic voy a meter a Zagato y a Esmeralda, no se no me parece justo no darle algo de protagonismo, si supieran los que va a pasar :O jejejeje. Yo no mate a nadie aish no yo no sería capaz es solo que fue necesario sacar a un personaje por un ratico para que la historia tenga un mejor desarrollo._**

**_Como siempre les agradezco por el apoyo que me brindan con cada review y mensaje. a mis amigas gracias por todo. Antitos genial el grupo de face ahora si podemos hacer lo que queramos, besos y abrazos para todas ustedes amiguillas._**

**_Bien ya me voy, suerte y saludos._**

**_Lina A_**


	10. Chapter 10:La Ultima Esperanza

_**Capítulo 10: La Última Esperanza**_

El espadachín le dio otro puñetazo a la roca — ¡voy a matar a Ascot!

—Por favor Latis tranquilízate, él sólo hace lo que cree es conveniente — dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero la verdad es que era inútil. Él mismo no podía creer lo que pasaba, Lucy había pasado de guerrera mágica y pilar de Céfiro a prisionera. Temió por la suerte de las otra dos, sabía que si a Marina le llegaba a ocurrir lo mismo estaría de la misma forma que él espadachín o quizás peor, eso él no lo sabía jamás en su larga vida nadie se había atrevido a meterse con algo tan preciado para él.

—Ella no puede con esto sola, ¿dónde están las otras? — preguntó cerrando los ojos, no sabía en quien pensar, si en su amor o en su hermano, de quien estaba completamente seguro gracias a Guru Clef sentía su presencia en Céfiro y muy cerca de él.

El guru respiró profundo, de verdad que todo era muy confuso, ahora no sólo le preocupa la situación de Céfiro y de sus "niñas" sino también la presencia del gran amor de la princesa Esmeralda. Eso sí que lo había desencajado por completo. No comprendía nada, la presencia de la hermana de Paris se había disipado una vez le aclaró la situación, pero la de Zagato apareció primero de manera difusa y sólo hasta hace unos momentos se había hecho clara. Debía ser algo importante, desde que los dos hubieran aparecido de esa manera — si… pero, no puedo decirte cuando es que van a aparecer Marina y Anaís, sólo quiero que te calmes, este no es el momento más indicado para perder la razón.

Latis ignoró el comentario y continuó con sus camino nunca se perdonaría que a Lucy le sucediera algo — por favor, no te rindas yo te voy a salvar.

—Sólo espero que a ti no te pase esto Marina — pensó el mago con preocupación —, si supieras cuanto te necesito y cuanto deseo verte.

* * *

En medio de la tormenta una sombra entró a una cueva que estaba cerca de donde quedaba el templo del cielo. Dejando sobre el suelo el cuerpo de una persona inconsciente se aproximó a la salida y trato de ubicar a una persona en especial, llevaba tiempo intentando hallarla, era importante lo que necesitaba decirle.

—Sólo quiero que dejes de sufrir… — murmuró cerrando sus ojos. La amaba más que a nada y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado, así como estaba seguro esa persona tampoco lo haría — que sonrías y que podamos estar juntos sin problemas, como siempre lo deseé — cerró sus ojos y volteó a mirar a l persona inconsciente —esto no hago por amor, porque sé que sufres por lo que le pasa a Céfiro pero más que todo por lo que le pase a él.

* * *

Lucy no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, dejó que dos guardias la llevaran. Ella no creía que algo como eso le estuviera pasando.

—Por favor díganme algo — suplicó una vez más en medio de lágrimas al comandante e invocador que iban delante de ella. Pero como era de esperarse ninguno hizo nada — ¿dónde está Latís?

Ascot cansado del "cinismo" de la pelirroja se detuvo y dio media vuelta mirándola con frialdad total — esa pregunta deberíamos hacértela a ti, ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Yo?

—No, ¡yo! — Ascot torció los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de la guerrera y de Ráfaga.

—Es que yo no…

—La última persona con la que él estuvo fuiste tú, ¿o es que acaso no lo recuerdas? — El ojiverde respiró profundo — ¡ah! no verdad que Marina y Anaïs te estaban manipulando y tú no quisiste hacerle daño a nadie.

—Ascot yo no sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿a Latis le paso algo? — preguntó con angustia, su corazón se estrujo.

—Ya no voy a caer de nuevo en eso, no trates de confundirnos, Latis estaba contigo, tú lo engañaste, de la misma forma que Marina y Anaís engañaron Guru Clef y a Paris.

Lucy bajó la mirada, parecía estar confirmando su presentimiento — m-mu… muerto… — susurró — Latis está muerto y yo estoy acabada.

El comandante cerró sus ojos al verla, era difícil ver cómo había terminado todo.

El invocador desvió la mirada — que no me esté equivocando, no quiero luego tragarme mis palabras ni sentir el odio de nadie — pidió con preocupación.

* * *

—Pero es imposible… ¿o será que si? Pero es que…. — Anaís ya no sabía cómo convencerse de que lo que pensaba no era cierto. Con desespero miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a su compañera — si claro como si la señorita caprichosa le importara — dijo al recordar lo sucedido —. Con la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto es con Lucy, ella por lo menos me escucharía — sin saber ya que más hacer tomó su celular e intentó desesperadamente comunicarse con la líder de las guerreras —vamos contesta, necesito decirte algo importante… ¿Lucy donde estas metida?

—Es inútil — indicó Marina con algo de fastidio —, ella no va a aparecer.

—Eso no lo sé — le contestó dándole la espalda —, debe haber un motivo por el que ella no haya llegado.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza — sabes Anaís… todo sería más fácil si me dijeras la verdad.

—¿La verdad? — preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de rabia y frustración —, ¿de verdad quieres saber la verdad de lo que está pasando Marina?

—Por supuesto — afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

—Céfiro si está mal, hace un momento pude entender bien que era lo que pasaba y tengo el presentimiento que nosotras tenemos algo de culpa.

—¡Que! ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Marina dime una cosa… ¿tú de pura casualidad no has sentido la presencia de alguien rondando a tu alrededor?

—Este… no, no sé de qué hablas— contestó sin prestarle mucha atención, aunque en el fondo si sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿No has escuchado la voz de una mujer? ¿No has visto el reflejo de alguien no se digamos… en un espejo? ¿Alguien que tiene cierto parecido contigo?

La peliazul bajó la mirada pensativa, por alguna razón el sentimiento de culpa que había sentido anteriormente había aparecido pero con más fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La ansiedad la consumía cada vez más, quiera evitar a toda costa pensar en Paris y lo que pudiera estar sufriendo por culpa de su alter ego.

—Yo… es mejor que me vaya — dijo la guerrera del agua dando media vuelta.

—Pero…

—Lo siento pero no tiene ningún sentido que este yo aquí — aseguró dando media vuelta.

—Marina por favor no te vayas, esto es importante — pidió mientras su voz se quebraba.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando y corrió tanto como pudo.

* * *

Aoi sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti? — preguntó con extrañeza.

—Esto es lo máximo, Anaís y Marina y no son amigas, jamás lo volverán a ser de eso estoy completamente segura — afirmó riéndose.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, pero no podemos olvidar que la tonta de Anaís sabe más de la cuenta, ese es algo en contra de nosotras hermanita linda.

—Pero y dime ¿qué pasa con eso?, Marina jamás va a querer escucharla, a ella lo único que le importa es la culpabilidad que siente y digo no es para menos, mató a una persona y no a cualquiera, acabó con la vida del príncipe de Céfiro.

—Aoi es increíble que lo hayas hecho — dijo mientras sonreía —, le estas transmitiendo esos sentimientos.

—Tenía que hacerlo, no nos conviene para nada que ellas se juntes. Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que puedan hacer mucho, ellas están acabadas.

—Sí, eso es cierto, Lucy esta presa y Anaís y Marina tienes muchas razones para no querer estar cerca de la otra. La victoria es nuestra — aseguró con emoción.

—No cantes victoria — la mirada de la peliazul cambió —, me preocupa bastante la persona que apareció cuando ataqué a Paris, te juro que por más que intento no he podido lograr identificarlo.

Midori hizo una mueca y dio media vuelta, no le interesaba escuchar a la intensa y fastidiosa de su hermana.

—Esa sombra… esa silueta… ¿quién era? — preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te relajas?, te vas a volver muy fea si sigues con esa actitud.

—¡Tonta! Midori es un completa estúpida, porque no quieres comprender que esto es muy importante, esa persona que apareció casi me mata ¿que no lo notaste? — preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

—No seas exagera, si te lastimo yo te curé, pero yo creo tú ya estás paranoica con todo esto.

—Francamente eres igual de estúpida y de inútil que Luz — indicó levantándose de la piedra donde se encontraba sentada y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Jum no me interesa lo que pienses de mí.

* * *

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Lucy, ya nada le importaba, sólo quería morirse.

—¡Ráfaga mi amor volviste! — exclamó mientras corría hacia él — ¡ay no puede ser! — los ojos de la morena se abrieron hasta más no poder al ver a la persona que iba con ellos.

Presea que estaba muy cerca del grupo de guardias y soldados que acababa de llegar no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

—Caldina, cariño en un momento regreso… — el esgrimista la miró con tristeza — debemos llevar al enemigo a un lugar donde estemos completamente seguros de que no continuara haciendo daño.

La ilusionista afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Vamos Ascot — pidió mirándolo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Lucy volteó a mirar a quienes habían sido sus amigas con la esperanza de que alguna se le acercara y le explicara bien lo que había sucedido. Con la esperanza de que la ayudaran.

—¡Comandante! — gritó Geo en compañía de Zaz.

Los dos autozamitas se frenaron al ver a la pelirroja caminar junto a ellos.

—¡Lucy! — Zaz no logró contenerse.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ráfaga mirando al comandante de Autozam.

—Sólo quería informarle que nuestro ejército ya se encuentra listo para seguir las indicación que usted nos diga — dijo tratando de ignorar a las demás personas.

—Muy bien Geo, en un momento hablaremos bien de eso, ahora necesito llevarla a ella a una celda.

—E-está bien.

Todos en la nave se encontraban bastante consternados con lo que estaba pasando, una de las heroínas de Céfiro, el ex pilar dejaría de hacer daño de eso se encargarían ahora que era la prisionera.

—¡Ay! Presea esto es tan terrible — indicó Caldina en medio del llanto.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, mucha gente a muerto y ha sufrido mucho por culpa de ellas — dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Mis niñas… esto me duele tanto.

La armera cerró los ojos.

…..

_—Aquí está pasando algo raro — aseguró Latis antes de dirigirse a la salida —, ¿por qué querría Marina hacerle daño a Guru Clef?_

_—No sé, yo sólo te cuento lo que alcancé a escuchar de él por medio de la telepatía — comentó mirándolo con preocupación._

_—Sí, yo también lo escuché pero no logro entender que está pasando. Voy a aclarar esto, tengo que hablar con Lucy — señaló dando media vuelta._

_—Latis, ¿tú estás bien con ella?_

_—¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_—No sé, desde que regresaste casi no te he visto con ella._

_El espadachín miró a otro lado —tengo un mal presentimiento eso es todo, no he querido acercarme a ella hasta que no esté seguro de algo, creo que llego el momento de aclarar algunas cosas — señaló yéndose._

_….._

—Estamos perdidos Presea — Caldina estaba desesperada.

La armera la abrazó bastante pensativa.

* * *

La princesa Esmeralda cerró los ojos visualizando todo Céfiro —Mi amado planeta — susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas — Paris… hermanito.

Hacia un momento acababa de recibir una gran noticia pero con no podía estar feliz, sólo ella tenía esa oportunidad, sola ella podía enmendar las cosas.

—¿Zagato dónde estás? —preguntó cubriendo sus ojos con las manos — ¿por qué me has dejado sola?, como me voy a irme de aquí sin siquiera poder explicarte todo, yo quiero vivir toda la vida junto a ti pero veo que siempre van a ver miles de obstáculos… como me gustaría que tú también tuvieras la misma oportunidad que yo, te necesito mi amor…

* * *

Lucy miró a su alrededor, el lugar en el que se encontraba era algo frio y poco acogedor, su mirada se nubló por completo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Las culpables de todo esto son ustedes — susurró con desespero refiriéndose a sus dos compañeras.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido y de sentir que en ocasiones se sentía sola y decepcionada por la decisión de sus amigas jamás las había juzgado, desafortunadamente todo lo que estaba pasando estaba acabando rápidamente con sus fuerzas y con su paciencia.

—Siempre soy yo la que lleva la peor parte, ustedes no son nada más que un estorbo — aseguró cubriéndose los ojos con las manos —¿qué será de mi ahora que estoy aquí? ¿Quién me salvara a mí?

Con ambas manos tomó el medallón y sollozó.

—¿Qué fue lo que supuestamente hice contigo?

_—Escúchame Lucy…_

La guerrera miró a su alrededor buscando a Luz.

_—Yo soy la culpable de todo esto… junto con mis hermanas._

—¿Eh? Pero Luz, tú y yo no nos habíamos unido… ¿a qué te refieres cuando hablas de tus hermanas? — preguntó con angustia.

_—Escucha Lucy…_

_…._

_Céfiro se encontraba mejor que nunca, las personas vivían en paz y tranquilidad, el bienestar del planeta dependía sólo de ellos pero en el fondo todos confiaban y anhelaban el regreso de las niñas del mundo místico, así no existiera la figura de pilar las guerreras mágicas representaban lo más próximo a esa figura._

_En el castillo en la habitación del símbolo del pilar reposaba el símbolo de Rayearth Ceres y Windom en honor a las 3 guerreras y a todo lo que habían hecho por el planeta, ellas eran la prueba de que con esfuerzo, dedicación y sobre todo con unión nada era imposible._

_…._

_—Céfiro dejo depender de un sólo pilar pero desafortunadamente todos los habitantes de este planeta las idealizaron a ustedes, para ellos todo era gracias a ustedes, las guerreras mágicas eran personas sagradas, colocaron toda su confianza y motivación en ustedes las 3…_

Lucy cerró los ojos y abrazó sus piernas.

_—Yo sé todo lo que tú sientes Lucy y sé que pasaste por cosas difíciles, pero no fuiste la única, el corazón de Anaís estaba muy mal, ella estaba completamente desesperada, ella no venía nada bien y el temor a que no pudiera controlar lo que sentía con respecto a Paris y ustedes hizo que su parte oscura, su alter ego apareciera._

—¡No puede ser!

_—Con Marina pasó algo parecido, Aoi fue la primera en aparecer, ella en cierta forma animo a Midori para que juntas destruyeran a Céfiro. Yo sólo estoy aquí porque tú te hundiste, por más que lo niegues y trates de ser fuerte y de no dejarte llevar por todos esos sentimientos de tristeza y culpabilidad no lo lograste._

—¡Mataste a Latis!

_—Lucy yo te juro que nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, he tratado de hacer reaccionar a Midori y a Aoi para que desistan de esto._

La guerrera negó con la cabeza — lo conseguiste ¡por fin lo conseguiste Luz!

_—No, Lucy espera no digas eso yo no lo mate._

—Y tus malditas hermanas hicieron lo mismo con Paris y Guru Clef — aseguró molesta.

_—No Lucy por fav…_

—Jamás creí poder odiar a alguien como te odio a ti, esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, así sea lo último que haga tú vas a pagar por esto — dijo fuera de sí.

—¡Lucy! — exclamó Presea entrando.

El ex pilar se lanzó a los brazos de la armera y rompió en llanto.

—No puede ser que todo esto esté pasando, Latis está muerto.

La armera que había escuchado las palabras de Lucy y que a pesar de no escuchar a Luz si sabía con quien hablaba la abrazó con fuerza.

—Presea yo no… yo… no hice nada, y-yo no haría… algo como esto, Latis es mi vida — trató de explicar pero su llanto no le dejaba casi hablar, se sentía ahogada.

—Ya, tranquila — dijo mientras lloraba, sabía que la guerrera estaba sufriendo con todo esto pero sentía algo de tranquilidad al saber que ella no era una traidora.

—Luz y las sombras de Marina y Anaís destruyeron a Céfiro y… — la pelirroja se alejó de la armera — Marina y Anaís no saben nada de esto yo tengo que ir por ellas y contarles porque… — hizo una pausa y apretó sus puños — pero para que hacer eso, sí de seguro no querrán saber nada, ellas son tan egoístas tan… — un sollozó escapó de su boca — ay yo no puedo con esto, prefiero morirme.

Presea la miró con tristeza y preocupación, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa y se encontraba en estado de shock, no reaccionaba sino que gritaba y lloraba.

* * *

La rabia se había apoderado de Anaís mientras miraba por lo grandes ventanales sus ojos parecían cascadas.

—Cómo puedes decir esto, pensé que amabas a Guru Clef — murmuró al recordar lo que había descubierto — Marina que poca confianza nos tenías que jamás nos dijiste nada.

….

_—Oye Marina ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó mientras le hacía señas a Lucy._

_—Dime — dijo dejando el espejo sobre la mesa._

_—Si tú no te enamoraste de Ascot ni de nadie en Céfiro, entonces ¿cómo es que no tienes novio, ni jamás te hemos escuchado hablar de algún chico que te guste?_

_La peliazul respiró profundo y sonrió — nadie llena mis expectativas ya te lo he dicho Anaïs, además será mejor que cambiemos de tema, ya pareces obsesionada con esto._

_—Mmm ¿de qué hablan? — preguntó Lucy sentándose._

_—Nada, Anaís me preguntaba un vez más por qué no tengo novio y esas cosas — indicó mirando a otro lugar._

_—Oye eso es cierto Marina, Anaís y yo pues no tenemos novios pero pues es por obvias razones pero que hay de ti, eres bonita, muchos chicos te miran, tú misma nos has dicho que muchos de socios de tu padre le han dicho que les gustaría que tú te casas con sus hijos, desde que te conocemos no te hemos visto salir con nadie._

_La guerrera del agua suspiró — no es algo que me interese — señaló desviando su mirada._

_…._

—¿Para que querías que te dijera eso? — preguntó Marina — ¿acaso tú podías hacer algo para no hacerme sentir más mal de lo que ya me sentía?

—No, yo sé que así dijera lo que dijera no podía quitarte el dolor pero por lo menos podías haberte desahogado como tantas veces Lucy yo lo hicimos —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Nuestras situaciones eran totalmente diferentes, ¿por qué no quieres entender eso?— gritó molesta —, yo jamás iba a ser correspondida por él, por dios es Guru Clef.

Anaís negó con la cabeza — Marina se supone que éramos amigas y que confiabas en nosotras.

—Yo no sirvo para eso, no quería ser la débil cuando ustedes estaban mal, ustedes dos necesitaban a alguien fuerte que pudiera apoyarlas.

—¿Y por eso nos abandonaste? ¿Por eso me dijiste lo que me dijiste? ¿Por eso te fuiste de Tokio? ¿Esa era la forma en que te parecía que ibas a apoyarnos? — la rubia estaba perdiendo el control, se sentía aún más decepcionada de su amiga, la entendía en algunas cosas pero estaba muy dolida por todo.

—Yo…

—Tal vez es mejor que dejemos todo hasta aquí — indicó bajando la mirada.

La peliazul se limpió las lágrimas se sentía mal, las palabras de su compañera le había dolido, se sentía más sola que nunca y el ver a Anaís en esa nueva posición hacia que toda la culpabilidad y ansiedad creciera.

* * *

—Siempre traté de ignorar lo que sucedía con Marina y Anaís, ellas eran mis amigas y yo no me atrevía a pensar que algo malo estuviera pasando, aunque en el fondo lo sabía… — Lucy hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire — cuando Marina empezó a alejarse yo solo quise taparme los oídos y cubrirme los ojos, no quería escuchar de boca de Anaís algo que era más que evidente ni mucho menos ver algo me dolía.

Presea la pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

—Cuando escuché que Marina viajaba, sentí muchos deseos de enfrentarla, de insultarla, me sentí muy molesta, ella sólo quería huir, no le había importado nada, ni siquiera la promesa que de la misma boca de ella había salido — señaló apretando sus ojos.

—¿No hicieron nada para detenerla?

—¿Que podíamos hacer? Ella siempre ha hecho lo que quiere. Anaís estaba muy herida y molesta con ella, tengo entendido que alguna vez casi terminan golpeándose — dijo mirándola — Anaís cambió mucho, cuando algo no le salía bien le echaba la culpa a todo el mundo, creó que ella en el fondo estaba perdida y ya no quería seguir luchando por nada en su vida. Ella simplemente me dijo que era mejor no detener a Marina, porque era mejor, porque para ella nosotras habíamos dejado de ser importantes.

—¡Ay! Lucy lo siento mucho, pero ¿y qué paso luego entre Anaís y tú?

—Cuando Marina se fue, Anaís cambió no me dejaba sola, me pedía que siempre la acompañara, creo que se sentía muy afectada por todo y pensó que así el dolor sería menor — contestó sonriendo —, no te voy a mentir eso me hizo sentir fuerte, el que ella estuviera siempre conmigo me quitaba la tristeza y la rabia que sentía contra Marina, pero no sé en qué momento todo cambió, Anaís me llamó y me dijo que era mejor que no nos siguiéramos viendo, que ella necesitaba seguir con su vida y encontrarse de nuevo con ella misma — sollozó —, juntas me abandonaron, se dieron por vencidas y yo siempre las he disculpado, trato de entenderlas , pero ahora que lo pienso, no se lo mereces mientras ellas están en la Tierra yo estoy sola aquí, siempre he sido yo la que hace todo por ellas, en todo este tiempo he intentado buscarlas pero no se lo merecen, ellas jamás se han interesado en mí, en lo que me pasa, estoy mejor sin ellas, no necesito de ninguna de las dos.

—Lucy es mejor que te tranquilices, tú sólo estás hablando de esta manera porque te sientes mal por todo lo que está pasando, no eres tú la que habla sino es tu desespero — indicó haciendo reaccionar —, en esta nueva batalla es mejor que estén unidas.

—No…

—Claro que si, además créeme que cuando ellas se enteren de todo esto van a necesitar de ti, como tú las necesitas a ellas —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Claro que no.

—Mira Lucy, es cierto que la más fuerte de las tres eres tú, por eso te digo esto, ¿o no te has puesto a pensar en cómo se pondrá Anaís cuando se entere de que Paris está muerto?

La guerrera abrió los ojos.

—Marina también se va a poner muy mal cuando se entere de lo que pasó con Guru Clef — Presea cerró los ojos al pronunciar ese nombre.

—Pero…

—Yo te voy ayudar a salir de aquí para que puedas regresar al mundo místico y traigas a Anaís y a Marina, Céfiro no necesita sólo a una guerrera sino a las tres, ustedes son las únicas que pueden ayudarnos. Sé que estas mal Lucy pero todo esto hazlo por Latis, créeme que él se sentirá orgulloso de ti si luchas por Céfiro y limpias tú nombre.

Lucy respiró profundo y afirmó con la cabeza — tienes razón Presea, una vez más lucharé por este planeta que tanto quiero.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo XD_**

**_Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme ausentado casi 3 meses con esta historia, la inspiración había abandonado por completo, como siempre espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho escribirlo porque casi aparecieron todos los personajes y ademas ya ahora si pude armar bien el drama entre 2 personas que ya había dicho incluiría en esta historia. Creo que en este momento amo a Zagato XD jejejeje._**

**_Les envió muchos saludos a todas las que siguen esta y mis otras historias._**

**_Suerte y hasta la proxima._**

**_Lina A_**


	11. Chapter 11: El Momento Llegó

_**Capítulo 11: El Momento Llegó**_

—¡Qué! Pero como puedes decir eso Presea, ¿acaso es que no ves todo lo que ha pasado? —Ráfaga la enfrentó.

—Sí, claro que lo he visto, por eso mismo es que necesito que Lucy busqué a las otras guerreras.

—Caíste en la trampa Presea — se adelantó Ascot.

La armera volteó a mirar al ojiverde y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ella se va a quedar aquí te guste o no! — exclamó el comandante dándole la espalda.

—¿Pero es que acaso no ves que si esto continua todos vamos a morir? — intentó hacerlo razonar —, sin ellas estamos perdidos — indicó mirando a Caldina y Ascot quienes permanecían en una esquina de la habitación.

Ráfaga cerró los ojos y suspiró —, hasta qué grado pueden llegar a ser manipuladoras esas tres niñas. Además no comprendo ¿cómo es eso que fuiste a hablar con ella?

—Ráfaga yo… —Caldina habló con algo de temor y luego se calló.

El comandante la miró por un momento molesto —, los únicos que sobrevivimos a esto, sólo fuimos nosotros, yo estoy a cargo de todo, ¿qué es lo que querías decir Caldina?

—Pues… pues es que… a mí me cuesta creer todo esto y bueno yo… ayudé a Presea para que pudiera llegar hasta donde Lucy — desvió la mirada.

—Impudentes, eso es lo que ustedes dos son. Y ya lo he dicho, Lucy se va a quedar donde esta — Ráfaga se dirigió a la salida.

La armera apretó los puños desesperada mientras que Caldina bajó la mirada y Ascot negó con la cabeza bastante pensativo.

Nikona brincó a los brazos de Presea quien la abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos en sus ojos.

_…._

_—Tengo miedo de todo esto — aseguró Lucy apretando los ojos._

_—Tranquila todo esto va a salir bien — indicó regalándole una sonrisa._

_—Gracias… — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas —por escucharme y por favor… confiar en mí._

_—En un momento vengo por ti — la armera se dirigió a la salida._

_…._

Presea sollozó no sabía qué hacer ahora con todo.

En ese momento entró Geo y al verla no pudo evitar en sentirse preocupado.

* * *

Marina permanecía en una silla sumida en sus pensamientos, en algunas ocasiones levantaba su mirada y la fijaba en su compañera que permanecía con los ojos fijos en algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, esperaba que como siempre la volteara a mirar y con tranquilidad le hablara, siempre había sido así, cuando discutían o se peleaban, Anaís se toma su tiempo para pensar y luego como si nada se acercaba y le hablaba con calma, pero desde que todo entre ellas se había vuelto tan tenso ella había dejado de hacer eso. La rabia la invadía, se había esforzado tanto en no causarles molestias a sus amigas con sus problemas pero todo había salido mal y era debido a su egoísmo, Anaís había sufrido y estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Tenía tantas ganas de disculparse pero no estaba segura, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que decirle, además ese sentimiento de culpabilidad la estaba matando, sobretodo porque empezaba a sentir como si le hubiera hecho algo muy pero muy malo a Anaís, eso la aterró.

Inevitablemente un sollozó escapó de su boca haciendo que la rubia la volteara a mirar.

Anaís la miró con asombro pero no se atrevió a decir nada, estaba cansada de todo eso, no quería seguir siendo la que que bajaba la cabeza, Marina no se merecía nada de eso, tenia que se dura y no permitir que la volviera a hacer sentir como antes, como cuando le había dicho que era una tonta al querer aferrarse a algo que jamás iba a conseguir.

_—Sólo tienes que odiarla un poco más…_

Los ojos de la guerrera del viento se abrieron y negó con la cabeza.

_—Ella jamás va a cambiar Anaís, recuerda todo lo que paso._

—Basta… — murmuró colocando una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Eh? — la peliazul la volteó a mirar confundida.

_—Sólo te estoy haciendo un favor…_

—¡Noooo! — gritó apretando sus ojos sintiendo mareo.

….

_—¿Es mi impresión o cambiaste algo con el tiempo? — le preguntó Paris al sentir como la rubia lo rodeaba con sus brazos y posaba sus labios sobre los de él._

_—No puedes culparme ya no tengo 14 años — la "guerrera" lo atrajo más hacia ella —, sólo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido._

_El peliverde le correspondió el beso con más pasión e intensidad — te amo._

_—Y yo te deseo — le susurró en el odio._

_…._

Anaís cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor increíble en su pecho y en su corazón, sin darse cuenta todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

—¡Anaís! —gritó la guerrera del agua al ver como se desvanecía — ¿Anaís que pasa?

_—Este es el final mí querida Marina…_

Los ojos azulados de Marina se agrandaron y una horrible sensación la invadió.

Alguien apareció enfrenté suyo.

La peliazul vaciló un poco pero levantó su mirada, lo que hizo que quedara en completo estado de shock.

Aoi le sonrió con algo de… "ternura" — _bonito verte._

—¿Q-quien… quien eres… t-tú? — preguntó mientras sentía que iba a desvanecerse como su amiga.

Aoi colocó sus manos en su boca en señal de sorpresa — _¿n-no… no lo… sabes?_ — le preguntó imitándola.

Marina frunció el ceño sintiendo rabia, mucha rabia —muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

_—De ti… pues veras — _Aoi no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo _—ya acabé con lo que más quieres ¿si lo sabías?_

El corazón de Marina comenzó a latir con fuerza, temiendo por lo que pudiera significar esas palabras.

_—¿Cómo quieres que sea?_

—¡Que! — el miedo se la estaba comiendo — ¿que… que es lo que quieres decir?

_—Tú y yo somos la misma persona, yo soy la persona que más te conoce y por eso… —_ una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Aoi _— ¿Marina jamás te arrepentiste de no haberle confesado lo que sentías a Clef?_

Apretó los ojos sintiendo como se formaba un vacío en todo su pecho — yo no… yo…

_—¿Sabes? Él es tan guapo, tiene unos ojos que te hacen soñar, te hipnotizan… — _suspiró —_ese aroma de su piel es tan… — _hizo una pausa al ver el rostro totalmente desencajado de Marina y sonrió_ — besa tan bien._

La ira y la impotencia la consumieron por completo.

_—Lástima el final tan triste que tuvo —_Aoi bajó la mirada fingiendo estar afligida —_si sabias que Clef está…_

—¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — gritó hasta quedar sin alientos, había perdido el control por completo.

_—Muy bien, muy bien como tú quieras… ya me voy _— dijo dando media vuelta —_que gritona eres._

Marina no logró decir nada más, sus sollozos se lo impedían, su corazón latía muy fuerte y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Bajó su mirada al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir —no… esto no… — al mirar hacia al piso notó que Anaís aún continuaba inconsciente —, perdóname por no creer nada — dijo en medio del llanto sintiendo que se ahoga —, soy una tonta porque traté de ignorarlo pero… yo las necesito a ustedes. Yo jamás las olvidé ni mucho menos las odié —la abrazó —, perdóname por todo Anaís yo te quiero mucho, por favor perdóname por todo lo dicho y hecho.

—Disculpe señorita — un señor se aproximó —, no sé bien que fue lo que pasó, yo soy médico y puedo revisar a su amiga.

La peliazul volteó a mirar a su alrededor, muchas personas estaban mirándolas unas con cara de sorpresa, otras comentaba lo sucedido.

—Según me comentaron su amiga se desvaneció y al parecer alcanzó a golpearse la cabeza, es mejor examinarla — habló una vez más el señor.

—Este… — afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien?

—¿Eh? Claro no se preocupe —indicó aparentando tranquilidad.

* * *

Zagato suspiró una vez más mientras miraba como una gran tormenta empezaba a cubrir a todo el planeta.

—Esto no pinta nada bueno. El planeta se va a acabar — el pelinegro cerró sus ojos —, mi hermano Latis no ha muerto y si no estoy mal está con… ¿Guru Clef?, no logró sentir sus presencia del todo.

—Ah… — susurró la persona en el piso haciendo que el hermano de Latis lo volteara a mirar.

—Lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es esperar a que reaccioné, comentarle la nueva situación y si es necesario dirigirme al lugar donde se encuentran mi hermano y Guru Clef.

_—Por favor Zagato no me abandones…_

—Esmeralda… jamás voy a abandonarte, si estoy haciendo todo esto es porque quiero estar junto a ti para siempre, pero para eso necesito probar que Céfiro me interesa, tengo que hacer algo por el planeta al que sin querer le hice tanto daño.

—¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó tratando de levantarse.

* * *

—¿Por qué puedo sentir la presencia de Zagato, Guru Clef? — le preguntó con algo de desespero.

—No lo sé, he intentado comunicarme con él pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza — indicó el mago.

—¿La Princesa Esmeralda no te comentó nada de esto?

—Lo siento Latis pero no, ella sólo me dijo lo de las guerreras mágicas, luego desapareció — dijo mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—No sé, ya de por si el que la Princesa apareciera es preocupante.

—¿Que tan lejos puede estar la nave de Autozam?

—Este algo retirada de aquí.

El espadachín apretó los puños — juro que voy a matar a todo aquel se haya atrevido a hacerle daño a Lucy.

—Tranquilízate por favor, sé que estas preocupado yo también lo estoy pero ¿que querías que hicieran? Ninguno de ellos conoce la verdad.

—¿Y las otras dos cuando es que piensan venir? ¿Acaso van a dejar a Lucy peleando sola? Como si ella fuera la culpable de todo esto — indicó negando con la cabeza.

—No digas eso Latis, no te llenes de odio, mira ya como esta Céfiro — le pidió mientras cerraba los ojos — ¿Marina cuando vas a volver? Yo necesito verte… te necesito…

* * *

—¿Yo… yo puedo hacer algo por ti? — se atrevió a preguntar Geo al ver como la armera caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos.

—Gracias, por no creo — contestó dándole la espalda.

Suspiró —de verdad déjame ayudarte.

Presea se limpió las lágrimas y lo volteó a mirar.

—Sólo necesito que me comentes lo que está pasando y yo con todo el gusto puedo colaborarte.

La armera lo pensó por un momento y enseguida se aproximó —es algo sobre Lucy.

—¡Que! Pero…

—Ella no hizo nada de esto — indicó negando con la cabeza.

El comandante abrió los ojos confundido.

—Ninguna de las guerreras mágicas es una traidora, esas niñas que dicen ser ellas no son más que unas impostoras — aseguró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Puu puu — dijo Nikona apoyando a la armera.

—¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

—Las supuestas guerreras mágicas que le hicieron todo esto a Céfiro no son más que la parte oscura de ellas.

El autozamita frunció el ceño mientras la escuchaba, era difícil creer lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque tenía que ser consciente que en Céfiro todo podía pasar.

—Yo bueno este…

—¡Por favor! — suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

No pudo decir nada, enserio que la armera de Céfiro se le estaba metiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Lucy necesita que la ayudemos.

—Muy bien va… vamos — señaló no muy convencido.

—Gracias — sonrió.

* * *

Lucy se tapó la boca con ambas manos intentando callar sus sollozos pero era imposible, estaba demasiado triste, desesperada y angustiada con todo.

—Latis… — susurró cerrando sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan doloroso.

La mirada de espadachín, la voz, todos los recuerdos que tenia de él se amontonaban en su mente haciéndola ahogarse en medio de tanta tristeza.

—No puedo creer que ya no estés vivo.

….

_—¿Que fue exactamente lo que se supone hicimos nosotras? _

_La armera suspiró — bueno veras… una vez Céfiro comenzó a destruirse, cada una por aparte decidió que era el momento de quitar del camino a las personas importantes — dijo mirándola —el primero en caer sino esto mal fue… Paris._

_La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, temiendo lo peor, para ella Paris era un amigo muy especial, además no podía apartar de su mente a Anaís y como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de todo._

_—No sé qué pasó, lo único que recuerdo es que "Anaís" estaba muy ansiosa de estar con Paris, quería que se comprometieran lo más pronto posible, vivía día y noche pegada a él. Ese día era supuestamente el día en que ustedes irían a buscar al culpable o a la culpable de todo esto así que ella le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar muy especial, Paris jamás regresó— indicó con tristeza._

_—Esto es tan… horrible._

_—Para Guru Clef todo fue tan sorpresivo, el truco de "Marina" fue algo parecido, sólo que ella lo llevó a la fuerza —dijo con algo de resentimiento._

_—¿Ella se llevó a Guru Clef? — le preguntó completamente confundida —, esto me deja demasiado sorprendida, no logró comprender por qué Guru Clef estaba con la supuesta Marina, no logró encontrar alguna conexión entre ellos, lo de Anaís y Paris lo entiendo, pero esto…_

_Presea arqueó una ceja, al parecer Lucy no sabía que Marina estaba enamorada del gran mago, aunque no la culpaba ella tampoco lo sabía, de no haber sido por Caldina y sus comentarios._

_…._

—¿Que se supone que deba hacer ahora? — se preguntó con temor —¿Qué le voy a decir a ellas?

—¡Lucy! — gritó Zaz entrando.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Zaz estás aquí!— exclamó mientras lo abrazaba.

—Este… — el mecánico se sonrojó.

—¿Pero cómo estás aquí?

—Vinimos por ti Lucy — indicó Geo apareciendo en compañía de Presea.

La guerrera sonrió como pudo y se aproximó a cada uno abrazándolos — gracias por todo — después de tantas cosas le alegraba un poco saber que todavía había personas que estaban con ella.

….

_El sujeto no pudo evitar sentirse afligido ante el comentario —tú no estás sola Lucy… aquí y en otros lugares te puedo asegurar que tienes a personas que te quieren, que desean verte feliz y que nunca te van a abandonar… —le aseguró buscando entre sus cosas —. Eres fuerte, valiente y puedes con cualquier cosa que se te atraviese._

_…._

Los ojos del ex pilar se abrieron mientras miraba a cada autozamita — Águila… — susurró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Todo va estar bien — la armera la abrazó.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno yo opino que es mejor que salgamos de aquí — sugirió Geo mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al comandante.

—Discúlpame por haberme demorado pero… se me presentaron algunos inconvenientes con Ráfaga.

—Me imagino, pero no lo culpo debe estar demasiado estresado y preocupado con todo — indicó bajando la mirada.

—Caldina quiso ayudar pero no pudo, pero no te preocupes ella cree en ti – aseguró sonriéndole —, el problema de Ascot es que… la falsa Marina trató de engañarlo y eso lo tiene muy molesto, además como bien sabes él está enamorado de ella.

—No te preocupes Presea yo los entiendo.

—No sabes cómo me tranquiliza el saber que no hiciste nada malo — comentó Geo.

—Geo… Zaz yo necesito comentarles algo.

Una vez afuera los dos autozamitas se detuvieron y la voltearon a mirar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Lucy cerró los ojos al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas — es que…

—¿Pero que se supone que hacer ustedes? — preguntó Caldina apareciendo de la nada en compañía de Nikona.

—Caldina, perdón por no…

La morena miró fijamente a la guerrera —¿ por qué nos traicionaste?

—Yo no… Caldina yo no los traicioné… yo no hice… yo nunca sería capaz de hacerles daño.

—Caldina, por favor deja que ella busque a las otras para poder aclarar todo esto — pidió la armera temiendo por lo que pudiera hacer su amiga, no era que desconfiara pero luego de las palabras de Ráfaga la pareja estaba algo disgustada y alejada.

La ilusionista caminó hasta la pelirroja y la rodeó con sus brazos — mi niña te quiero, por favor cuídate mucho.

Por la forma como la abrazó y por lo que le dijo se sintió más segura.

—Gracias… iré por ellas y luego salvaremos a Céfiro — afirmó en medio de lágrimas — esto lo hago por ustedes y por…Latis — dijo mientras sollozaba —¡Rayearth!

—_Muy bien mi niña es hora de regresar —_ el genio apareció por un segundo y Lucy fue envuelta por una luz.

* * *

—No fue nada grave — informó el doctor a la peliazul —, sólo fue algo debido a la conmoción.

—¿Eh? — preguntó confundida — g-gracias.

—No hay de que — dijo yéndose.

Marina esperó a que todo el mundo se alejara y luego se acercó a la rubia guerrera.

—Anaís…

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sin mirarla.

—Tú… — la guerrera del agua desvió la mirada un poco.

—¿Si? — preguntó mirándola — ¿qué sucede?

—¡Marina! ¡Anaís!

Ambas chicas voltearon a mirar.

—¡Lucy! — exclamó Marina con profunda emoción.

—Al fin — la pelirroja llegó hasta donde ellas y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de alegría, emoción, tristeza y desesperó abrazó a cada una tan fuerte como puedo.

—Casi no llegas — comentó la peliazul al borde del llanto.

Lucy sollozó y dejó que algunas de sus lágrimas salieran — lo sé, lo sé pero es que…

Anaís le echo un vistazo rápido a la apariencia y vestimenta de la guerrera. Se notaba desgastada y sucia.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó Marina al verla con la mirada fija en algún lado.

—¿Dónde estaba Lucy? — por fin habló la rubia.

—Yo estaba… escuchen yo tengo que decirles algo… algo importante — se encontraba tan nerviosa y conmocionada con todo que le era imposible poner todo en orden en su mente.

Marina y Anaís intercambiaron miradas, tenían una leve sospecha.

—Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya — para Lucy era muy difícil mantenerse calmada, la tristeza de saber que Latis estaba muerto la tenía al borde del llanto, pero no quería mostrarse débil o no por ahora, Céfiro las necesitaba más que nunca.

—¿A donde?

El ex pilar apretó sus puños de verdad que ya no podía controlarse más —vamos a… Céfiro.

—Lucy… — la llamó Anaís luego de ver el comportamiento de su "amiga" — porque no mejor nos dices que está pasando, es más que claro que tú no estás bien.

Un sollozo escapó de la pelirroja — y-yo… estaba en Céfiro h-hace un… un momento.

—¡Que! – exclamó Marina mientras sentía como la rabia la consumía — ¿cómo es eso que estaba en Céfiro? ¿Acaso tú no… no nos esperaste? — preguntó alzando la voz.

—No Marina espera… déjame hablar.

La rubia negó levemente con la cabeza, Marina lograba irritarla con tanta facilidad.

—Pero es que…

—¡Basta! Déjala hablar.

La peliazul frunció el ceño mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

—Por favor Lucy, siéntate y explícanos todo — dijo correspondiéndole la mirada a la guerrera de Ceres.

—Es que… no sé cómo decirles todo lo que ha pasado — indicó sentándose —, como habíamos quedado nos veríamos aquí pero en el momento en el que yo iba a dirigirme para acá Rayearth se comunicó conmigo y me llevó a Céfiro.

—¿Y por qué tú sola? ¿Qué es que nosotras no somos nada o qué? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos, de verdad que si antes todo era confuso y desesperante ahora era mucho más.

—No sé porque fui yo sola Marina — contestó mirándola.

—Bueno eso no interesa, por favor Lucy continua hablando — pidió Anaís colocando su mano en la cabeza.

—Ustedes no se han imaginado como me sentí al llegar a Céfiro y verlo en esas condiciones — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas —, todo era tan confuso, yo le pedía a Rayearth que no me dejara pero no lo conseguí, el planeta todo era tan horrible.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez?

—Nos suplantaron — señaló mirando a cada una, la guerrera del viento apretó los ojos mientras que la guerrera del agua sintió como todo su mundo comenzaba a girar. —Luz regresó pero esta vez no vino sola.

—No claro, mi alter ego y el de Marina están con ella — aseguró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Eso no interesa, dinos lo que importa, ¿cómo están todos? —preguntó mostrándose tranquila, aunque en el fondo estaba exasperada.

Lucy desvió la mirada, ¿qué podía decirles? ¿La tan horrible verdad?

—Esto es lo es tan injusto — dijo Marina cubriéndose los ojos —¿ por qué teníamos que ser nosotras? ¿Por qué no otras?

—¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó Anaís.

—Yo quiero una vida normal pero creo que eso es mucho pedir, todo es muy injusto porque ni siquiera podemos ir a Céfiro sin que tengamos que pelear, por favor Lucy contesta ya la pregunta de Anaïs.

—Este pues… ellos están bien… creo, yo no pude verlos… a todos — indicó sonriéndoles —, verán todo pasó tan rápido, Presea fue la encargada de ponerme al tanto de todo.

—¿Aja y entonces como pretender que vamos a ir? —preguntó, claro que Marina sabía que Lucy estaba diciéndole mentiras, al igual que Anaïs.

—Los genios ellos se encargaran de llevarnos — señaló levantándose.

Las tres guerreras se acercaron a los grandes ventanales de la Torre de Tokio y tomándose de las manos concentraron toda su fuerza de voluntad cerrando los ojos.

—¡Rayearth!

—¡Ceres!

—¡Windom!

_—El deber de una guerrera mágica es velar por el bienestar del planeta de Céfiro —_ dijo Rayearth.

_—La fuerza de tu corazón es la fuerza que necesitas para conseguir lo que quieres —_dijo Ceres.

_—Céfiro necesita de sus heroínas, las personas con más fuerza de voluntad, las únicas que pueden salvarlo —_dijo Windom.

La luz que en anteriores ocasiones la había transportado volvió a aparecer, envolviéndolas y en unos segundos desaparecieron.

* * *

Guru Clef se detuvo y miró al cielo mientras aparecía una gran sonrisa en sus labios —Son… ellas.

Latis respiró profundo, a pesar de sentirse confundido al no entender como era que Lucy había escapado se sentía más tranquilo.

* * *

—Ellas ya están aquí — comunicó Zagato mirando al sujeto junto a él — las guerreras mágicas están de vuelta.

El peliverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

* * *

—Pongo en sus manos el bienestar de mi planeta guerreras mágicas — dijo Esmeralda juntando sus manos y elevando una plegaria por ellas —, no es lo más justo, ustedes no merecen esto pero… sé que lo lograran, esta vez yo estaré junto a ustedes.

* * *

**_Hola queridas lectoras, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo esperando como siempre que les haya gustado y que las que tengan alguna duda pues hayan podido aclararlas (Jessi, Nan y Oli ya ahora si entendieron lo de Zagato? XD)_**

**_Tenia presupuestado terminarlo antes de que llegara el fin de semana pero por cosas de la universidad y de una anime yaoi pues estuve un tantico desconcentrada, pero bueno que les puedo decir, encontré otro anime para la lista de favoritos jejejeje._**

**_Como siempre mil gracias por todos sus review y mensajes, significa mucho para mi. _**

**_Muchos besos y saludos para mis amigas del MKR elite club, Antitos regresa pronto :( me haces mucha falta._**

**_Suerte y saludos._**

**_Lina A_**

**_P.D: pronto comenzaré a subir algunos oneshot de sailor moon por si a alguna le interesa XD_**


	12. Chapter 12:Horrible Verdad

_**Capítulo 12: Horrible Verdad **_

Lucy guardó silencio mientras veía a sus compañeras caminar de lado a lado mirando su entorno, no se sentía capaz de comentarles todo lo que Presea le había dicho, sus fuerzas eran casi nulas, no sabía bien cuanto más podría aguantar.

—Esto es… — Marina tomó un poco de aire — terrible — indicó volteándola a mirar.

La pelirroja afirmó levemente con la cabeza y volteó a mirar a Anaís.

La rubia guerrera tenía la mirada perdida y en una de sus manos sostenía la joya mágica que Paris le había regalado.

—Anaís… — la llamó intentando llamar su atención.

Poco a poco todo tenía más lógica, todas las imágenes que habían llegado a su mente en algún momento y que la había perturbado tanto la estaban matando, su temor por qué Paris no se encontrara bien había crecido. Sus ojos poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas. Lucy apretó sus ojos al verla.

—¿Dónde está el castillo? — preguntó la peliazul sacando a ambas guerreras de sus pensamientos.

El ex pilar tragó un poco de saliva al sentir la mirada de sus compañeras puesta en ella.

* * *

Paris abrió los ojos y volteó a mirar a su cuñado, le agradecía el que lo hubiera salvado a pesar de que no sabía si podía confiar en él. Ahora que sabía que la verdadera Anaís había regresado no podía darse por vencido, por más mal que estuviera no se iba a dejarse morir, sacaría fuerzas de donde no tuviera, ella era su todo.

—Za… Zagato…

El guardián de la princesa lo volteó a mirar — ¿qué sucede?

—¿Ahora si puedes contarme cómo es que tú estás aquí? — le preguntó mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sentarse.

Zagato se aproximó y se sentó junto al peliverde.

—Bueno… tanto Esmeralda como yo fuimos enviado a otra dimensión una vez terminó la pelea con las guerreras mágicas y pudimos cumplir nuestro gran deseo — indicó dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada de la cueva — tu hermana a pesar de estar lejos de aquí, de no ser el pilar de Céfiro siempre se las ingenió para poder estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en aquí. Si alegró bastante al saber que gracias a Lucy el sistema del pilar de Céfiro quedó anulado — señaló mirándolo —, Esmeralda siempre se preocupó por tu bienestar.

Paris apretó un poco sus puños al escucharlo.

—Cuando Céfiro comenzó a destruirse, Esmeralda comenzó a sufrir de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando yo la rapté — dijo bajando la mirada —, yo la amo más que a nada y me sentí realmente impotente al no poder hacer nada.

—Zagato yo…

—Ella siempre supo que no eran ellas pero al no poder hacer nada, se desesperó de una forma que creí que iba a enloquecer.

—Mi hermana…

—Fue cuando creyó que tú habías muerto — comentó mirándolo una vez más —, yo también sufrí porque pensé que mi hermano había muerto.

—¡Que! ¿Latis murió?

Zagato negó con la cabeza — mi hermano esta con Guru Clef al norte de Céfiro.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?

—Aun no entiendo que paso pero la persona más poderosa de la dimensión en la que nos encontramos tu hermana y yo, me mandó llamar y me comunicó que a pesar de todo lo que le hice a Céfiro tenía una oportunidad para demostrar lo que era capaz de dar por las personas que más aprecio y quiero de este planeta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo que demostrar que verdaderamente me interesa el bienestar de Céfiro y de las personas que lo habitan, si lo consigo podré regresar.

—¡Que! ¿Y mi hermana? — apretó su brazo al sentir que una de sus heridas comenzaba a doler de nuevo — ¿acaso ella no tienes esa oportunidad?

—El caso de ella es diferente —dijo mientras sonreía levemente —, Esmeralda no tiene que hacer nada, ella va a regresar pero no necesita demostrar nada, ella ya hizo mucho por Céfiro. Tu hermana por fin va a poder vivir como cualquier persona.

Paris abrió los ojos y sonrió, de verdad que eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado. No era que hubiera compartido muchos momentos con ella pero la quería y respetaba, además había sufrido imaginando todo lo que había tenido que padecer al ser el pilar y no tener libertad. Definitivamente no podía rendirse, las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban muy cerca de él, cuanto deseaba ese reencuentro.

—Lo mejor es que descanses, no te encuentras en muy buenas condiciones para dirigirte a la nave.

—Zagato, si tienes algo que hacer no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, yo no voy a morir.

—En este momento no hay mucho que pueda hacer, estoy esperando que las guerreras mágicas puedan aclarar la situación, necesitó que Esmeralda regresé para poder aparecer — dijo volteándolo a mirar.

* * *

Lucy apretó sus puños y las volteó a mirar — es que yo… yo no les he contado todo lo que sé.

—Si eso ya lo… ¿sabíamos? — preguntó fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Anaís.

La rubia ignoró la mirada de Marina y sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Marina respiró profundo era demasiado evidente que Anaís no quería saber nada de ella.

—Yo lo siento… — dijo en medio de sollozos — pero es que esto es demasiado complicado.

—Lucy… — la rubia se aproximó y la tomó de los hombros — dinos toda la verdad — pidió mientras sentía como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Al verlas la peliazul no pudo evitar sentirse así, ella al igual que Anaís parecía entender mejor todo y eso la angustiaba.

—El castillo ya no existe — dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¡Que! — exclamó abriendo los ojos.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó soltándola mientras trataba de mostrarse calmada.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer al suelo — lo… que… lo que… pasa… lo que pasa es… que….

Antes de que el ex pilar dijera algo justo detrás de ellas apareció un monstruo.

—¡Diablos! — gritó Marina — ¿cómo se supone que vamos a luchar si no tenemos magia ni armas? — preguntó mirando a las dos guerreras.

—No hay tiempo para pensar en eso lo mejor es huir — indicó Anaís jalando a sus compañera de los brazos.

La guerreras mágicas corrieron tan rápido como podía, el camino por donde caminaban era algo rocoso y debido a las tormentas era difícil transitar por el.

—¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? Si no tenemos con que defendernos, vamos a morir — aseguró con desespero — si no existe el castillo ¿a dónde nos vamos a dirigir ahora?

—!Cállate! — Exclamó Anaís — lo mejor es huir y buscar un refugio.

—¡No! Esperen — Lucy de repente se detuvo.

—_Mi niña recuerda que si confías en ti nunca perderás, pase lo que pase recuerda quien eres y todo lo que has hecho._

Una luz roja la envolvió haciendo que su mano pareciera el guante.

_—Di mi nombre cuando lo necesites._

Marina y Anaís se miraron y asintieron rápidamente.

—¡Windom!

—¡Ceres!

_—Una nueva batalla ha comenzado pase lo que pase no dejes que la tristeza te invada, ni te haga actuar de manera precipitada, no permitas que el temor te haga callar._

_—__Se avecinan tiempos difíciles por eso nunca pierdas la tranquilidad y calma que tanto te caracteriza, confía en tus sentimientos._

Juntas guerreras fueron envueltas por una luz azul y verde.

_—Salven a Céfiro… muy pronto nos veremos — _se escuchó una voz en medio de todo sacándolas del trance en el que se encontraban.

—¿Princesa… Princesa Esmeralda? — articuló Lucy.

—¿Salven a Céfiro? — Marina habló con algo de temor.

—¿Muy pronto nos veremos? — preguntó Anaís mirándolas — ¿Qué significan esas palabras?

* * *

Guru Clef abrió los ojos con sorpresa — ¿muy pronto nos veremos? — dijo inconscientemente.

—¡Que! ¿De que esas hablando? — el espadachín se detuvo y lo miró fijamente —¿ahora que está sucediendo?

El mago no lo escuchó sólo permanecía con la mirada fija en algún lugar —¿Sera posible? ¿Será esa la razón por la que tanto ella como él aparecieron? ¿Acaso…? ¿El regreso? — pensó.

—¿Lucy está bien?

—Si no te preocupes, ellas acaban de invocar a los genios y ellos les han dado magia y armas — indicó sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Creo que eso es imposible…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Ella necesita saber que yo no estoy muerto, además no quiero que nadie le haga daño, no soportaría que "alguien" se atreva a decirle o hacerle algo que la hiera — dijo con evidente resentimiento.

Respiró profundo —¿Latis no crees que ya va siendo como hora de que olvides los problemas que tienes con Ráfaga?

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con él, un inútil como él no vale la pena.

El mago negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aun se sentía confundido con todo, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz, Marina estaba cerca de él y eso lo llenaba de energías — como me gustaría que pudiera estar contigo, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado — pensó mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa.

—Guru Clef trata de comunicarte con mi hermano.

Clef regresó de sus pensamientos y lo miró, no era conveniente decirle la deducción a la que había llegado, el espadachín era fuerte pero se encontraba bastante aturdido y preocupado por el bienestar de Lucy que simplemente no podía decirle algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

—¡Dragón de agua! — exclamó destruyendo a uno de los tantos monstruos que había aparecido en el camino — ya está bien Lucy dinos todo lo que sabes.

Anaís miró con ojos inquisidores a su compañera —¿qué acaso no te das cuenta el estado en el que está? — le preguntó acercándose a la pelirroja.

La guerrera del fuego se había desplomado por completo y no paraba de llorar acurrucada en el suelo.

—Llora todo lo que quieras y háblanos cuando te sientas preparada — dijo apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de ella.

—¡Ja! Eso si nadie te lo cree — comentó cruzándose de brazos —, la persona más egoísta, que sólo piensa en el bienestar propio está actuando de esta manera, no eres más que una mentirosa.

La guerrera del viento endureció su mirada y la fijó en Marina — ¿egoísta? ¿Yo soy la egoísta?

Marina afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de corresponderle la mirada.

—Por favor chicas no se peleen.

—¿Quién fue la que jamás le importó como nos sentíamos nosotras? ¿Quién fue la que siempre se encargó de lastimarnos no sólo con sus acciones sino también con sus palabras? ¿Quién fue la egoísta que ni siquiera le importó como se sentía? ¿Mentirosa yo, Marina? ¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

—Por favor… — trató de intervenir la líder.

—No, tú no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, porque yo a diferencia de ti siempre quise lo mejor para todas, no sólo pensé en mi sino en ustedes, porque para mí ustedes si eran importantes… aunque sabiendo cómo son las cosas realmente creo que ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de pensar en ti misma y por eso es que eres como eres, una persona superficial, que sólo vive de apariencias pero que en el fondo está vacía porque jamás quiso reconocer lo que realmente sentía — tanto para Lucy como para Marina fue una sorpresa escuchar hablar a Anaís de esa forma.

Herida y totalmente débil y vulnerable al escuchar la verdad se preparó para el contraataque — ¡Cállate! ¡No te voy a permitir que me trates de esa forma! Tú no eres nadie así que cállate de una vez ¡Cállate! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Anaís apretó sus puños, tal vez esta vez sí se había pasado, tal vez había hablado de más pero ya no aguantaba más todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Te odio… ¡Te odio Anaís! — la peliazul comenzó a gritar con más fuerzas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo — señaló cubriéndose la cara con las manos — ¡Te odio!

—¡El castillo está destruido! ¡y todos están muertos! — exclamó con todas las fuerzas que tenía haciendo que las dos guerreras se detuvieran en seco antes de decirle algo más hiriente a la otra.

La cara de ambas guerreras se transfiguró por completo, incredulidad, rabia, desespero, agonía, incertidumbre, tristeza, angustia, impotencia, todo tipo de sensaciones y emociones las envolvían.

Anaís no logró articular palabra o movimiento alguno, sólo permanecía inmóvil mientras el tono de su piel se ponía pálido, su corazón latía hasta casi salirse del pecho, sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas y un vacío cubría todo sus ser, era como estar viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas, todo pensamiento coherente había desaparecido y ella sentía que ya no era dueña de sus actos.

Marina sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba, su cuerpo no respondía, quiera gritar como nunca jamás lo había hecho pero no podía, era como algo le impidiera mover sus boca, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería por completo el equilibrio, un horrible vacío oprimía sus corazón, ahogándola y quitándole la vida.

Lucy sollozó con fuerza, ella no parecía consciente de lo que acaba de decir, de hecho no lo era, todo había sido producto de la angustia que ella sentía, del momento tan confuso que estaba viviendo. Sus lágrimas no cesaban pero al no escuchar los gritos e insultos de sus amigas levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada perdida y sombría de las dos —Marina… Anaïs…

—¿E-eso… eso es… es verdad? — preguntó la guerrera del agua hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no entrar en pánico.

—¿Eh? — preguntó fijando su mirada en los ojos de Marina.

Marina respiró profundo — escúchame Lucy… si lo que acabas de decir es una maldita broma jamás te lo voy a perdonar, porque te metiste con algo muy preciado para mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el castillo? — preguntó subiendo la voz.

—Ah bueno… — la pelirroja colocó sus manos en el pecho apretando el medallón de Latis — nuestra parte oscura se encargó de destruirlo y… y… y tristemente… — un sollozó escapó — tanto Latis, como Guru Clef y Paris… murieron… — el llanto se hizo más fuerte — ¡ellas los mataron!

La peliazul no se dio cuenta en qué momento se cubrió la cara con sus manos y se dejó caer al suelo llorando desgarradoramente —no… no eso… eso no puede ser… ¡Guru Clef!

Lucy gateó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos uniéndose a su llanto.

La vida se le había ido y ella ya no era consciente, había escuchado lo que Lucy acaba de decir y ya no pudo hacer nada, por inercia se había alejado y sólo miraba al suelo mientras lágrimas caían.

—Comandante créame yo escuche voces por aquí ¡Vamos! — gritó alguien mientras se aproximaba.

—¡Ascot! ¡Vamos!

El ex pilar abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ráfaga tan cerca, la angustia que sentía en ese momento se había convertido en temor. Si las encontraban eso significaba problemas.

—¡Marina! — exclamó levantándose rápidamente agarrándola con fuerza de la mano y mirando a su otra amiga —¡Anaís! — la llamó pero no encontró respuesta alguna.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las pisas tan cerca.

—¡Ay! mire comandante aquí hay unas señoritas — indicó Kiyoshi caminando hasta ellas.

Ascot se detuvo al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Marina que lo miraban con emoción y a la vez con profunda tristeza —maldición porque siento esto — susurró más para él que para los demás.

Ráfaga se detuvo y miró a cada una de ellas con profundo rencor.

—Pero… — articuló la peliazul antes de que la pelirroja la jalara del brazo haciéndola caminar.

Lucy se acercó a Anaís y sin importarle nada la agarró de la muñeca llevándola arrastras.

—Escapar eso es lo único que podemos hacer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó la guerrera del agua.

—¡Hey esperen! — exclamó Kiyoshi.

—No, ustedes no se van a escapar — informó el comandante disponiéndose a correr, pero antes de da un paso Ascot interpuso sus brazo.

—¡Creaturas mágicas!

Dos monstruos enormes aparecieron dirigiéndose rápidamente por el sendero por el que corría Lucy en compañía de una muy confundía peliazul y una ausente rubia.

Los monstruos de Ascot fueron más rápidos y parecieron frente a ellas.

—Dios que alguien me ayude — murmuró deteniéndose.

—¿Lucy que significa esto? — preguntó al ver a los amigos de Ascot acercarse a ellas con una expresión nada amigable.

—Estamos en problemas — susurró mirándola.

—¡Que! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder.

—¡Viento de defensa! — gritó al sentir como esas creaturas las tenía casi acorraladas.

—¡Anaís! — la llamó mientras la miraba.

La rubia la volteó a mirar pero si ningún tipo de expresión en los ojos.

—¡Guerreras Mágicas!

Las tres voltearon a mirar al lugar donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un escuadrón de soldados liderados por Ráfaga y Ascot.

—Escucha Ráfaga yo quiero que sepas que…

—Cállate y no digas nada — ordenó fulminándola con la mirada —, escapaste con la ayuda de Presea y Caldina, ¿verdad?

—¿Escapaste? ¿De dónde? — cuestionó Marina con desesperó — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué no se suponía que todos habían muerto?

—Marina… — habló Anaís mientras dejaba escapar una cantidad considerable de sollozos — por favor no digas eso… yo siento que ya no puedo seguir — murmuró ahogándose cada vez más en sus más profunda y triste depresión.

Ascot apretó los ojos y los puños —maldición eso es cierto — después del encuentro con "Marina" y todo lo que había sucedido cuando Lucy fue llevada al castillo no había dejado de preguntarse una y otra vez si su teoría era verdad, además sin querer había escuchado una conversación entre su "hermana" y la armera.

….

_—Cálmate Presea — Caldina la abrazó_ _—, se lo difícil que es esto pero sabes todo lo que ellas hicieron._

_—Caldina aquí hay algo que no encaja — aseguró mirándola._

_—¡Que! ¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó sorprendida._

_—Alguna vez lo pensé pero no le di mucha importancia principalmente porque estaba ciega de odio por lo que Marina le había hecho ha hecho a Guru Clef._

_La ilusionista frunció el ceño al escuchar la última parte._

_La armera suspiró al mirarla — basta Caldina no me mires así, de ese tema hablamos luego ahora lo importante es que sepas que en alguna oportunidad hablé con Latis y él dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a Lucy, obviamente yo me alarmé y la busqué y ella… no se ella no era la misma Lucy que yo conocía._

_—Me estas asustando con esto._

_—Tengo serias sospechas de que las guerreras que le hicieron esto a Céfiro no son las mismas._

_Los ojos de la morena se abrieron tanto como podía._

_—Por eso necesito que me ayudes, necesito hablar con ella para confirmar mis sospechas._

_—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?_

_—Caldina por favor no me preguntes nada y mejor ayúdame, yo sé que tú puede colaborarme, sólo necesito llegar a la celda de Lucy — pidió juntando sus manos en señal de súplica._

_….._

—¡Ascot! !Kiyoshi! Vayan por ellas y no crean nada de lo que ellas digan — ordenó Ráfaga.

El soldado asintió mientras que el hechicero bajó la mirada y siguió las órdenes.

—No quiero hacer algo de lo que puedo arrepentirme para siempre.

—Ascot, tú no puedes… — Marina se tensó por completo, la pesadilla continuaba y ella ya no encontraba salida a nada.

La rubia guerrera aun en shock y con la poca razón que tenía sacó su espada y se preparó para atacar al joven que se le aproximaba.

Kiyoshi miró detalladamente a la guerrera reconociéndola — así que ella es la chica de la que tanto me habló Paris — pensó sin apartarle los ojos.

Antes de que alguien diera un paso más una luz cegadora apareció en el medio tomando por sorpresa a todos.

—Esto es increíble… ¡Princesa Esmeralda! — exclamó Ráfaga.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron por completo.

—Espera Ráfaga no comentas una locura — le pidió mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

—Perdí la conciencia ahora así — susurró Marina —, que horrible pesadilla.

—No les vayas a hacer nada malo a ellas.

—¿Cómo? — el comandante aun no salía de su asombro.

—Luego tendré tiempo para explicarles a todos lo que está pasando, por el momento quiero pedirte Ráfaga que creas en todo lo que ellas te digan, porque estas guerreras mágicas son las únicas que no pueden salvar de toda esta tragedia.

—Pero…

—Ellas son las únicas que pueden acabar con esas usurpadoras, por favor no las juzgues sin antes saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió — la princesa dirigió sus mirada a las tres jovencitas de mundo místico.

—Princesa… Princesa Esmeralda — los ojos de Lucy se nublaron por completo gracias a las lágrimas —yo…

—No digas nada, este no es el mejor momento para hablar de nada, lo mejor es que vayan con ellos traten de tranquilizarse, yo me encargaré de explicarles todo.

* * *

Aoi se detuvo y miró a la rubia luego de dar vueltas y vueltas.

—¿Qué? —Midori la miró con fastidio —¿ahora me vas a echar la culpa de todo esto o qué? Eso parece ser lo único que sabes hacer bien, culpar a otros de todo lo que te sucede.

—Por supuesto que no, deja de ser tan tonta y mejor ve pensando en cómo destruir a esas — aconsejó torciendo los ojos —, yo iré a buscar a la inútil de Luz.

—¡Que! ¿Y para qué? Tú sabes que ella no sirve para nada.

—Pero resulta que ellas son tres y nosotras somos sólo dos, Luz es alguien fácil de manipular.

—¡Bah! No me interesa haz lo que quieras — dijo dándole la espalda —, igual nada va a salir bien.

La peliazul la agarró con fuerza del brazo haciendo que la mirada — ¡Deja de comportante de esa manera! ¡Estúpida!— gritó con fuerza — que no estoy sola en esto y te guste o no me vas a colaborar.

La rubia sonrió y se soltó del agarré de Aoi — lo que digas.

Aoi respiró profundo y desapareció.

—Sí, claro, seguro — Midori se rió — esta maldita loca ya empieza a aburrirme, creo que no solo debería pensar en cómo destruir a Anaís sino también a Aoi y la inútil de Luz.

* * *

_**Hola XD**_

_**Bueno querido publico aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado. Ya ahora si tengo planeado todo el drama (waaaaooooo! amo ese genero no se nota? XD) de todos los personajes, porque digo desde ya... NINGUNO la tiene fácil.**_

_**Como siempre les agradezco a todas por sus hermosos reviews y mensajes, besos para todas.**_

_**Ademas de esto quiero decirles que me ausentare por unas semanas de esta pagina y les pido mucha paciencia, estoy en finales de la universidad y casi tiempo no me queda así que espero retomar este y claro por supuesto los otros fics a finales de noviembre cuando por fin me sienta libre de tantas cosas.**_

_**Les envio muchos saludos.**_

_**Suerte en todo y hasta la proxima.**_

_**Lina A **_


End file.
